Ranma Crossing Over to the Wild Side
by ShadowBakaSama
Summary: Revised 012807 Ch14a done The wedding goes horribly wrong and Neko-Ranma-chan ends up in Juuban and meets many new fiancees and finds out that polygamy is possible for strong Amazon husbands.
1. The wedding disaster continues

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, but I'm not trying to make any money off this so I guess it's OK then.

This is a Ranma continuation and multi-cross-over with Sailor Moon, Tenchi Muyo!, Mermaid Saga, Ah Megami-sama and Mamono Hunter Yohko.

This is my first time writing a fan fiction, so please review and tell me what you think.

Ranma Crossing Over to the Wild Side

By Paul Bennett a.k.a. ShadowBakaSama

Prologue: The wedding disaster continues

* * *

The wedding was a disaster, a little slice of Hell on Earth. Ukyo and Shampoo had been hired by Nabiki to cater the wedding. (Hey, she couldn't afford to get anyone else at the last minute, and they agreed to do it for free, can't beat that.) Of course she wasn't expecting to get explosive okonomiyaki and pork bun bombs thrown at the groom. Then Kuno Tatewaki shows up with a katana to save the bride with his sister Kodachi in a black wedding dress to steal the groom. Genma, Ryouga, and Mousse fight over the cask of Nanniichuan until Happosai drinks it, thinking it was sake. While all the cursed men are trying to get the old freak to barf up the water he throws out a batch of Happo Dai Karin, knocking out Ranma-chan (he got wet when he tripped over a fire bucket while fighting Kuno), causing damage to the Dojo and wiping out the wedding cake and drinks, and starting a few fires. After all this Kuno was still waving his katana around, spouting bad poetry, and trying to get Akane in front of the priest, Kodachi has a bouquet of roses (probably with paralysis gas) and is looking for her 'Ranma-sama', Ryouga is looking all depressed and building up a large green aura, and Ukyo and Shampoo are playing tug-a-war with a scorched, unconscious Onna-Ranma. 

Ranma-chan wakes up and takes in her surrounding and tempts fate by saying "How could things get any worse." (Tempting the Fates, **_BIG_** mistake.)

Akane finishes off Kuno with her large wooden mallet, smashing him halfway through the floor, and then turns around to glare at Ranma-chan, with a red battle aura burning around her and seeming to have wind blowing her hair and wedding dress around yells "I don't know, you seem to be having fun with your girlfriends fawning all over you!** ON OUR WEDDING DAY!! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!!! **I should never have gone through with this! I should have known better than to trust a **LYING HONORLESS PERVERT LIKE YOU!!!**" and she swings Mallet-sama(tm) and sends Ranma-chan and Shampoo through a wall with a cry of "**RANMA NO HENTAI!!!**"

Ranma-chan reeling from the blunt force trauma, snaps back to her senses after landing in the Koi pond and hears Shampoo-neko say "_MRROOOWWRR!!_" That's right she has a very angry CAT, clawing her way up her shirt toward her face, fangs bared, ears laid back, claws out, tail up straight.

Ranma-chan jumps up and starts running around screaming "**GETITOFF! GETITOFF!! GETITOFF**!!" until she collapses onto her hands and knees in front of Akane and rubs up against her legs.

Akane, still glowing red and gripping her mallet with white knuckled fists screams, "**JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!**" and mallets Ranma-chan across the yard into the wall.

"**_REANH-OWW!!!_**" roars a very angry looking **Neko**-Ramna-chan, sounding like an angry cougar, coming up onto all fours with her arms and legs straight and her pigtail sticking straight up and a red battle aura blazing bright.

Suddenly the yelling and wailing and arguing from the crowd in and around the Dojo, just stops. Not many people have ever seen an angry Neko-ken user, and most of them are dead, but of the two in the Dojo only Cologne offered any advice. (The Panda grabbed Nodoka and faded into the Umi-sen-ken and left the building.) "Don't run. Keep quiet and slowly back up out of the Dojo. Don't draw her attention. Muko-dono looks _very_ upset right now."

Akane is standing still, holding the mallet in her hands, going white with fear as Ukyo grabs Akane's shoulder and yanks her around to face her. "What's wrong with Ranma?!! What did you do to him Akane?!"

Neko-Ranma-chan stalks closer softly growling, and most of the wedding guests are backing out of the Dojo performing a standard Neriman tactical withdrawal from the danger zone.

Ryouga, realizing that Akane is in danger, decides to aggravate the dangerous kitty yelling "Ranma, for upsetting Akane!" as he jumped in front of Akane and Ukyo, "You must **_DIE!! _SHI SHI HOUKOU DAN!!**" He screams unleashing a really big ball of depression ki. (He must be upset about missing out on a cure.)

Neko-Ranma-chan jumps over the ki blast and pounces on Ryouga, meeting him head to head with a loud #**_Thunk_**# and using her ki claws to shred his clothes, leaving multiple lacerations on him while smashing him into the ground.

Akane steps up with her mallet saying "Don't pick on **_EEEEK!!_**" as Neko-Ranma-chan looks up and her, hisses, and smacks the mallet out of Akane's hands with one swipe of her claws, the mallet flies across the yard in several neatly sliced pieces. Akane steps back quickly but trips on her dress, leaving Ukyo in front of Neko-Ranma-chan.

"Ranchan, calm down." Ukyo says in a quivering voice as Neko-Ranma-chan growls at her. 'Maybe he is still upset about those gunpowder okonomiyaki.' Ukyo thinks as she slowly reaches into her kimono as she backs up a bit and tosses a flour bomb to Ranma. The flour bomb explodes when Neko-Ranma-chan bats it out of the air leaving her in a white cloud as Ukyo grabs Akane and makes a dash for it.

Neko-Ranma-chan comes out of the white cloud after a few seconds, coughing a bit and looking around growling to herself, when Happosai comes out of the Dojo.

"Ranma-chan, you're all dirty. Why don't you put this on, it's perfect for your wedding night." The old freak says pulling out a set of black silk bra, panties, garter belt and stockings.

This upsets Neko-Ranma-chan for some reason that she doesn't quite understand as a feline, so she attacks, batting at the freak with her ki claws, turning the lingerie into confetti, and tearing through the pervert's gi, leaving shallow scratches across his chest.

"Now that is no way to respect your master!" Happosai yells striking at Neko-Ranma-chan with his pipe.

Neko-Ranma-chan bites down on the pipe while growling "_RRWRWR!_" (Translated from Cat meaning _Gai Ko Retsu Ga Dan_ or Armored Door Fierce Fang Decision.) ripping it out of Happosai's hand with a shake of her head before biting down on the pipe breaking it into pieces.

"Well, maybe you'll like playing with these beauties." The freak says reaching into his gi for some Happo Dai Karins, but Neko-Ranma-chan gets impatient and slaps him, spending him flying over the outer wall of the Tendo-ke, then jumps after him, chasing after him leaving a trail of destruction that marks their progress as she chases the pervert into the distance.

* * *

10-25-04 Changed over to Word Perfect 10 format to get spell and grammar checking, and a few other perks. I'm also dropping this to PG-13, I don't know if my violence and language deserves an R. 


	2. The 'Cathunt' begins

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, but I'm not trying to make any money off this so I guess it's OK then.

This is a Ranma continuation and multi-cross-over with Sailor Moon, Tenchi Muyo!, Mermaid Saga, Ah Megami-sama and Mamono Hunter Yohko.

This is my first time writing a fan fiction, so please review and tell me what you think.

Ranma Crossing Over to the Wild Side

By Paul Bennett a.k.a. Shadowbakasama

Chapter 1: The _Cat-hunt_ begins

* * *

After Neko-Ranma-chan was out of sight, Dr. Tofu hurries out to work on Ryouga, while Nabiki is calling for an ambulance, police sirens and fire trucks can be heard in the distance getting closer. Nabiki had warned them of the wedding, figuring things could get out of hand, as they did, flames ignited by the many bombs used were racing up the wedding decorations into the rafters of the Dojo, while the table with the sake was a large bonfire now.

Several news crews and reporters were already taking pictures and talking to guests, having made arrangements with Nabiki, there was even a Lloyd's of London agent making notes and shaking his head, 'We should never have insured a Neriman martial artist's wedding.' He thought as he handed over a check for one million yen for preliminary damages to Nabiki.

"This will do for starters, arigato. I hope you will stay available. I wasn't counting on the fire from the explosives getting out of control. Excuse me, but I have to organize a manhunt for a cat." Nabiki says as she turns back to her agents. "Alright, get the reporters over here, I need to make a statement about Ranma. Also get me a police officer with a radio, we can't have the police or anyone else upsetting him, err her while she is a cat. Naoko, take six of the girls and find and buy up as much catnip as you can before the news breaks, we can corner the supply in the area. Yuma, use your pictures of Kuno and get him arrested for using a live blade, we can't risk having him bothering _Osagi no Onna_ right now, she's _not_ in a good mood." 'Akane, you really messed up this time, who knows where Ranma will end up in this state.' Nabiki thinks to herself as she continues her damage control efforts.

Kasumi is trying to calm Soun down as tears pour down his face as he cries "The schools will never be joined, my Dojo is ruined, whatever will we do."

Akane and Ukyo are sitting under a tree, still in shock over how close they were to being torn apart by Neko-Ranma-chan.

Nodoka is dragging a panda back toward the house yelling at it. "As soon as I get some hot water, you've got a lot of explaining to do! Why is our son acting like a **_CAT?!! _**He attacked that Hibiki boy, scared the crap out of his fiancees, and has gone running off chasing that pervert!!"

While the fire in the Dojo is put out, and Ryouga is rushed to the hospital with Dr. Tofu, the police haul away both Kunos (Kodachi kept assaulting people with her ribbon), Nabiki has the ranking police officers and the reporters and news crews gathered in a huddle out in the street.

"OK, this is a sticky situation here. Ranma, the groom, is a little out of his mind right now and running loose somewhere. The problem is that he, or rather _she_ at the moment, is extremely dangerous, but ONLY if provoked." Nabiki explains.

"What do you mean _she_? How can the groom be a _she_? And what do you mean by dangerous, _How_ dangerous? What will it take to provoke _her_?" Asks the police officer in charge.

"Listen, most of that is too long a story to get into now, and we want it kept quiet. Let's start with a description, Saotome _Ranko_, 5 feet tall, 17-year-old girl, with red hair worn in a pigtail, wearing a white tuxedo, is running around on all fours acting like a cat. Now the bad part is that this _Cat-girl_ is a little pissed off right now. However as long as she isn't provoked, she should leave everyone alone. But I wasn't kidding about her being dangerous, she can use _Ki claws _that will cut through metal, wood, concrete, and of course flesh like tissue paper, and she can jump over 20 feet high. So we need to warn people to stay away from the _cat-girl_, think of her like a tiger escaped from the zoo, but much faster and more dangerous. At least she doesn't think of people as food, as a matter of fact, I will cover the cost of any food the cat-girl wants, just let people know to let her have what she wants and don't upset her."

"But how do we catch this _cat-girl?_"

"I would advise against trying to capture her, she may be able to hide somewhere, go to sleep and wake up as herself, otherwise it's best to have someone she trusts calm her down." Nabiki says while thinking 'I hope we have someone who can calm Ranma down, Akane hit him as a cat, Ukyo threw bombs at him, he is still scared of his mother. Kuso, we better find a nice girl or kind old lady or something. Akane no baka.' Reaching into her purse "Here, I've got some pictures of her that you can put on TV and wanted posters, set of five for 50,000 yen or one for 15,000 yen. I've also got some footage from the wedding on my camcorder here." She offers to the police and reporters.

"Hey, she's really cute. Is she single?"

"Nope, sorry, she's engaged already, besides, she likes girls."

* * *

Later, back in the house the Tendos, Saotome Genma and Nodoka, Ukyo, and Cologne are gathered around the table.

Nabiki starts out "OK, I've got the police looking for Saotome _Ranko_ the wild _cat-girl_ with orders to keep people away from her and not provoke her, the TV and radio have _Ranko_ on the news and are telling people to be calm, stay away, and feed her. That's the good news, the bad news is that they have picked up that the groom Saotome _Ranma_ is also missing, and the last sighting of the cat-girl was her roof-hopping 10 miles north of here, so she's covered a lot of ground and is lost somewhere in Juuban."

"Juuban!? Isn't that where those magical girls fight with youmas?" Ukyo asks.

"Yes, the Sailor Senshi, nine girls named after the planets and the moon fighting for love and justice." Kasumi replies "Oh my, I hope Ranma-kun doesn't get into a fight with them."

"That's right, don't most of those youmas look like women that turn into monsters? They're sure to think that baka is a youma!" yells Akane.

"I wouldn't worry about that too much, even if they attack Muko-dono, they are unlikely to be able to hit _her_, while in the Neko-Ken she is very good at dodging and is likely to think of it as a game, and leave after playing with them a bit." supplies Cologne.

"But how do we get my son back? He's out there running wild in Tokyo and we have to get him back!" Nodoka cries.

"Well, so far he has come out of the Neko-Ken when calmed down and petted by someone he likes and trusts, or when the curse activates. Unfortunately he is a girl now and getting splashed with hot water isn't as easy as cold, and the only person I think he will trust right now is Kasumi-neechan." Nabiki replies "So I think me and Kasumi-chan need to go to Juuban and find Ranma."

"Why you and Kasumi-oneechan, what about _ME!_ He's always come to me before!" yells Akane.

"Ranchan is sure to come to me!" argues Ukyo.

"SHUT UP!" yells Nabiki, getting a little upset. "I've already thought about this. Akane, you've malleted him twice today, once when he was a cat. Ukyo, you've thrown bombs at him, and hit him with a flour bomb as a cat. Auntie Saotome, I'm sorry to say that your son is still a little scared of you. Now, I'm fairly sure he doesn't trust me, but at least I don't hit him." Glaring at Akane and Ukyo. "Kasumi is our best girl, she can calm him down and bring him back. I'm going because I'm the best one to find him and keep him out of trouble."

After glaring down everyone Nabiki says "Alright, Kasumi-chan do you need to bring anything? I'll call us a Taxi to get us to Juuban."

"Oh my, I'll just get my coat, purse, an umbrella, and a change of clothes for Ranma, and I'll be ready." Kasumi replies, as she gets to her feet.

"You might want to bring running shoes too. We might have to chase Ranma around some." Nabiki advises. "Akane-chan, you and Ukyo-san could go to the hospital, I heard that Ryouga-kun is out of surgery now. Akari-chan mentions that he is fine but has more than 200 stitches, and has been given 2 pints of blood, I guess he's lucky that Ranma didn't really tear into him when he jumped in front of you." She looked a bit scared at the realization of how dangerous an upset Neko-Ranma can be.

Of course, so did everyone else.

* * *

Meanwhile, the news is spreading by radio and TV, and coming to the attention of many interested parties.

At certain shrine in Juuban an old Shinto priest saw the news on TV and went looking for his granddaughter. "Rei, I've got some interesting news for you!"

"What's so interesting grandfather? I'm doing my chores." says a pretty girl with long black hair in a shrine maiden's outfit sweeping off the steps.

"You remember about nine years ago, we found that boy who thought he was a cat?" says the short old priest.

"Yes, I remember Ranma. He was taught the Neko-Ken by his awful father. Grandma caught me playing with him out in the yard during our picnic."

"You were teasing him with a chicken leg and he pounced on you to get it, I've never seen anyone else eat a drumstick bone and all. Then he curled up on you purring. It was so cute."

"Grandpa!!" Rei yelled at him while blushing bright red, "Why are you bringing this up?"

"Well he's on the news, he went missing from a wedding that was bombed, and his sister Ranko is on the loose acting like a cat, but I don't remember him having a sister."

"There is a girl running around in the **Neko-Ken!** Where is she?!" Rei asks becoming alarmed.

"The wedding was in Nerima, but she could be in Juuban be now from what was on the radio. They had her picture on TV, she's quite the looker. Maybe she'd be interested in being a shrine maiden? You think?"

"Get your mind out of the gutter you old man. I'm going to go looking for her, I'll try and calm her down before she gets into trouble out there."

"Just be careful dear, you remember that tree that Ranma used as a scratching post."

"You mean that ragged old stump that you were supposed to get rid of three years ago?"

"Eh heh. That's the one all right. I just keep forgetting to do that."

* * *

#Vrrrm# #Vrrrm#

"Excuse me mom, I've got to go check on something." Says a cute 15-year-old girl with blonde hair done up in two buns and long ponytails.

"Sure dear, not a problem." Mrs. Tsukino replied.

"Come on Luna." The girl called as she went into her room.

After she shut the door, she answered her communicator "Usagi here. What is it Rei?"

"We need to get all the Senshi together, we have a dangerous situation that needs careful handling. Have you seen the news about the _cat-girl_ that ran away from a wedding?"

"Your _dangerous situation_ is a _cat-girl_ that doesn't want to get married? Come on Rei." Usagi says sarcastically into the communicator.

"Usagi! The wedding was bombed! A Dojo almost burned down, and that _cat-girl_ put a boy into the Emergency Room to get more than 200 stitches. If she is what I think she is, she has _claws_ that can cut steel like paper! And she is probably in Juuban by now! Just get all the Senshi. I'll meet you on the roof of the arcade." yells Rei's voice out of the communicator so loud that Usagi drops it.

"OK, Ok, sheesh, don't have a cow, but what if one of the others finds the _cat-girl_? Do you think they could take her?" Usagi says into the comm after picking it back up.

"NO! Tell them to stay away from her, she's not a monster, she's just an insane martial artist. Besides, getting into a fight with her would be _BAD_."

"OK, alright, I'll call the others and get them to meet us at the arcade." Usagi says before closing the cover, hanging up on Rei.

"Mom! I'm going to meet my friends at the arcade, got to go, ja ne." Usagi calls as she runs through the house and out the front door, Luna hot on her tail.

* * *

On the roof of the arcade nine girls in fuku, a guy in a tuxedo, and a couple of cats are having an emergency meeting.

"Usagi, is this about those big-eyed monsters and mutated corpses that have been showing up in the park the last couple of months?" asks Sailor Venus.

"No, Rei saw something on the news that we need to handle." Sailor Moon replies. "Mars, why don't you fill us in."

"OK, you probably heard the news about this _cat-girl_, well I think this girl is a martial artist that has learned the Neko-Ken." Sailor Mars tells them.

"_Neko-Ken_ what's that?" Sailor Jupiter cut in. "Is she dangerous."

"The Neko-Ken or _Cat-Fist_ is an ancient technique used to train an incredibly dangerous berserker for battle." replies Pluto. "The berserker's strength, speed, and senses are enhanced, and deadly _Ki claws _can be created that cut through anything with ease. So yes, she _is_ dangerous."

"But, she is not a monster!" objects Mars. "She can be calmed down and become sane again. When I was seven, I met a boy who had learned the Neko-Ken, he wasn't vicious, he just acted like a cat. Apparently this is his sister, she shouldn't hurt anyone unless she is attacked. We just need to find her before she gets into trouble and hurts someone."

"She already put a guy into the hospital!" yells Uranus.

"That was at the wedding, there were bombs going off and he probably provoked her." Mars yells back.

"HEY! Quit it you two!" Sailor Moon yells at them. "Alright, now Mars, how do we handle this _cat-girl_ if she is so dangerous?"

"It's not that bad. She thinks she's a cat, so we have to treat her like a cat." Sailor Mars explains her plan. "We should find a pet store and get some catnip toys, and drop by that new American KFC and get some fried chicken."

"That sounds like a great idea Mars, I haven't tried out their food yet." Sailor Moon says.

"The chicken is for the **Cat-Girl**! Not for YOU! You greedy gut." Mars yells at Sailor Moon.

"WAAHHH!! She won't let me have any chicken! She's so mean to me!" cries Sailor Moon.

"Its OK Moon, we'll just have to buy enough for us and the neko-onno." Mercury says trying to calm down the moon princess.

"Hey Mars, maybe I should live with you." Artemis says. "It sounds like you really know how to treat a cat."

Sailor Venus glares at her cat, and Luna swats him one.

"Hey, I was just kidding, sheesh. But knowing how a cat thinks, I think Mars's plan sounds really good. Yummy fried chicken and catnip MwuHahaha." Artemis says getting carried away.

"OK, well, since we are all here, I should tell you what I've come up with on those monsters and bodies in the park." Sailor Mercury says as she steps forward, setting up her computer to show holograms. "The bodies and monsters were all human, most of them had been mutated by an unknown substance. Whatever it was mutated some of them, and poisoned some of them. Most of the victims were girls in-between 17 and 25 years old. The monsters we fought didn't have any powers except for fast healing, but they were really hard to kill. We also know that the Moon Wand was unable to reverse the mutation. They don't seem to be like any of our enemies, and don't show up on my scanners as anything besides a human or large animal. Mars, did you learn anything from you fire readings."

"The fire was a little confusing. I saw a small boy, monsters, dead bodies, and Mermaids, and glimpses of a young couple looking for the boy." Mars tells the others.

* * *

#Aaachooo#

"Yuta, are you catching a cold?" a gorgeous young woman in a short skirted tube dress asks.

"Mana, we can't catch colds or get sick, I think someone was talking about me." Yuta replies.

"Are you sure this is the right park? Do you really think Masoto is doing this?"

"Well, we did find out that his body was missing from the morgue after he was killed in that car wreck, and the pictures of the monsters look like 'Lost Souls', so it looks like that little 800-year-old brat is poisoning young women with mermaid's flesh trying to make an immortal mother for himself. What was it ten girls dead so far?"

"Ten is just the poisoned girls. Yuta, there were five 'Lost Souls' that killed eight people and put fourteen more in the hospital. Humph, even if he gets an immortal girl, who would want to take care of a psychotic little boy forever. If we find that little bastard I'll take his head myself! Wrapping me up in barbed wire and using that cleaver on us. Grrrr." Mana growls with her teeth clenched and making fists. "Killing me is one thing, but that damn barbed wire HURT."

"Jees, Mana, calm down, we'll find him." And so a young looking couple of immortals entered the park looking for a little boy.

* * *

#Aachoo#

"Oh, you poor kid. Are you catching a cold?" Asks a young woman. "Are your parents here?"

The little boy on the park bench says "No, my parents died a long time ago, and I don't have anyone to look after me anymore" #sniff-sniff#

"You shouldn't be here in this park anyway, I hear there have been monsters appearing here lately, although the Sailor Senshi usually show up to kill them, you never know when another one will show up. Why don't you come with me and we'll get something to eat?"

"But I have some special sushi right here in my bag, you want to try a piece? It's good." He says offering her a raw piece of fish meat from his bag.

Now if you were to look up, or step back further you would see a red-haired girl in a dirty white tuxedo laying on a branch up in the tree behind the bench, and she perks up when the boy opens his bag of sushi.

"Mmm, this is good, what kind of fish is this"

"Mermaid, it's very rare and hard to find, but it keeps really well."

Of course seeing them eating the good smelling fish, the red-haired girl jumps out of the tree, landing on all fours and asks for a piece, since she loves fish. "Meeooorrw?"

Both the little boy and the young lady are a bit startled to see a girl jump out of a tree and act like a cat. "Ano, ... Do you think she wants a piece of sushi?" the girl asks the boy as Neko-Ranma-chan came a bit closer looking at the bag, sniffing, then looking back at them asking politely "Mreeorrw?"

"Well, I guess it's OK. I still have plenty, and you never want to get a cat-girl angry." Masoto joked, taking a piece of mermaid flesh from the bag he tosses it to the cat-girl. "Here you go, that's a good Neko-Ken girl, that's right eat up. Heheheh."

Neko-Ranma-chan eats the tasty treat and wants some more, so she asks "Mreeoorrw?"

"Umm, she must be hungry. From the looks of her clothes she's probably been running around Neko-Ken all day. Here you go, niiice kitty." The boy says as he gives the cat-girl some more fish.

"_Neko-Ken_? Is that dangerous?" the girl asks nervously as the boy gives the cat-girl more sushi.

"Well, we'd be safer if she were on drugs and waving a machine-gun around. Niice kitty. Here have some more. Don't scream or run, cats chase things that run." Masoto is starting to sound really nervous, chances are that one or both of the girls will be affected by the mermaid flesh any moment now, and he'll have to make a getaway. Never mind that the greedy cat was eating all of his stash of mermaid flesh, so he palms a few pieces and puts them in his pockets.

"Greedy cat. Here have the rest." He says as he tosses the bag with just a couple of pieces left for the cat-girl to paw through. After Neko-Ranma-chan eats the last of the fish and tears up the bag looking for more, the boy is backing away, and the girl screams and goes into convulsions as her eyes bulge out and veins pop out all over her face.

Mana and Yuta come running down the trail when they hear the screams.

"I'll get that little shit, you keep the Lost Soul away from me."Mana says, then runs after her target.

Masoto hears someone running and turns to see a furious looking Mana with two sticks joined by a strand of barbed wire. "Aack!" and he's off running, with Mana quickly making up the distance.

The poor girl finished screaming and convulsing, and has mutated and bulged out into a blue-skinned bug-eyed monster and is looking at the cat-girl. Neko-Ranma-chan doesn't like the looks of this monster and growls and hisses at it as her pigtail sticks straight up and she huffs up her clothes.

Yuta stumbles to a halt, not wanting to draw attention as the two face-off against each other. Suddenly the Lost Soul moves and Neko-Ranma-chan jumps right at it yelling "**_RROOWWRR!!_**" as her battle cry, (translated from cat "Mouko Kaimon Ha Kaiteiban Neko Kaimon Ha" or "Fierce Tiger Opening Gates Blow Revised: Cat Claws Open the Door" a Neko-Ken revision of a Yama-Sen-Ken technique) swatting its clawed hands away with her claws, then landing with her hands on it's shoulders and her feet in its gut, she rips her feet down with her claws out doing a quick evisceration while the claws on her hands tear into the monster's shoulders. As the Lost Soul screams in pain and fury, she leaps clear in a spray of blood and flesh.

"**Holy Shit!!**" yells Yuta, quickly deciding he doesn't need to stick around anymore, the cat-girl seems to have the monster well in hand, so he turns away and spots Mana as she tackles Masoto and wraps her barbed wire garrote around his neck, using one of the sticks to draw the wire tight as his face begins to purple and blood flows down his neck. As Yuta starts to run in their direction he says to himself "Note to self: Never ever get Mana angry." Then looking back to check on the cat-girl and the Lost Soul he adds, "Also never get in a fight with a cat-girl."

When Yuta walks up to Mana, she has the garrote tied off around Masoto's neck and he's not twitching anymore, so he figures she broke his neck.

Mana looks up at him and asks, "What about the Lost Soul? Did it die of the poison?"

"No, it got torn apart by that other girl. It was the strangest thing I ever saw. Check it out. She's just playing with it now." And they look over to see the blue-skinned monster laying in a pool of blood and guts, trying to get up. Its skin is covered with many long and deep cuts, some of them looking like they went through the bone. The cat-girl seems to be done with it and swats it's neck with one hand leaving the head barely attached as blood fountains from the cuts.

"Eeew! That's nasty, and that poor girl is covered in blood now, she's never going to get the stains out of that tuxedo, bloodstains on whites, forget it. Oh well, lets get out of here and dispose of this little creep somewhere."

"Sounds good Mana, let's stick him into my extra seabag and pack some sticks and leaves in there to make it look right, then we'll find somewhere to burn him after we get out of the city."

"OK, Yuta. Just as long as I get to cut his head off before we burn him. He came back after that flaming car crash. I don't want to have to hunt this little bastard down again. Besides I promised him I'd take his head if he messed with us, and I always keep my word."

* * *

After picking up four buckets of KFC fried chicken and determining that no pet stores were open the Senshi split up to look for the runaway cat-girl, the Inners splitting up to check the schools and parks, the Outers going downtown and to the mall.

Twenty minutes later Sailor Venus was outside of the park when she first heard the screaming and yowling, and called the other Inners. "This is Venus, I'm almost at the park and I hear what sounds like a terrible fight, it could one of those monsters, it could be the _cat-girl_, hell it could be both. But whatever it is get your arses over here, I'm going to check it out, but I want some back-up **ASAP!**"

Then the brave fuku-clad warrior ran into the park, to see what was making all the ruckus and came out of the trees in time to see the cat-girl still playing with the monster. She opens up her communicator and says "This is Venus, I was right, it was both, but it looks like the monster won't be a problem. Pluto wasn't kidding about the _cat-girl_ being dangerous. #Gulp# By the time you guys get here the monster will be a pile of hamburger if she keeps playing with it."

A few minutes later the five Inner Senshi are gathered at the edge of the trees, looking at Neko-Ranma-chan trying to lick her bloody hands clean.

"Eeew! That's just nasty! She's going to get sick if she keeps doing that. _I'm_ going to get sick if she keeps doing THAT. What are we going to do with her?!" Asks a pale looking Sailor Moon.

"Ugh, I guess we need to get her to the shrine. Gramps actually knows a bit about this, and she needs cleaned up. But how do we get her there? We can't just walk a bloody cat-girl down the street through town!" replies Sailor Mars.

"We need a truck or a van. We could call the Outers and see if anyone can figure out how to get one on short notice." suggests Mercury.

"Did someone say they need a van?" Pluto says as she walks up behind them. "I've got one of the school's vans at the edge of the park. So why don't we go out there and get our cat-girl before the police show up, ne?"

"Pluto, how did you know to be here with a van at just the right time?" asks Jupiter suspiciously.

"That ... is a secret." Pluto smugly replies to the glares of the Inners.

"Oh well, I'll go get her. Venus, Mercury, cover me, the rest of you stay back." Mars tells them as she walks out into the open going, "Here kitty kitty, that's a nice kitty. You killed that nasty monster all by yourself didn't you? Good kitty. Do you want some KFC?" She tosses out a drumstick, attracting Neko-Ranma-chan's attention.

The cat-girl leaves off trying to clean her hand and walks over the drumstick and sniffs it. Deciding that it smelled good enough to eat, she picks it up and bites off the top half. #CRUNCH# #Crack crack crack crack# #Gulp# #Rrrrummm vrrrrummm rrrummm# Then she pops the rest of the drumstick in her mouth.

"I didn't know cats could eat with their hands." Moon says from where they are watching.

"We usually don't since it takes both fore paws to pick something up, but she has thumbs, so of course she would use her hands to eat." Luna tells her.

"So your saying it's all in the thumbs then?" Venus asks.

"Just try using your hands without curling your fingers in or using your thumbs and see how you do." Luna replies getting miffed.

"Shush you two." Mars whispers to them, then she walks toward the cat-girl with another drumstick ready to hand over. "Here kitty kitty, come here Ranko-chan. You want some more?"

Neko-Ranma-chan looks over Sailor Mars as she walks closer. She remembers a girl he used to play with, she sounds about the same, so she gets up and goes up to her. She seems friendly and she rubs her face against her hand, before taking the drumstick from her hand and starts eating it, taking the meat off first before crunching the bone in two. While she is eating, the nice girl scratches under her chin and pets her head just how she likes it, this must the same nice girl, so she starts purring for her and rubbing up against her.

"Oh, you're a nice neko-onna aren't you?" Mars says to the cat-girl. "Well do you want to take a ride in a van? I'll take you home and get you all cleaned up, and you must be still be hungry after running around all day and killing that awful monster."

Neko-Ranma-chan follows her down the path and lets her take her jacket and pants off, this is OK with her, they were wet and nasty and she wasn't looking forwards to licking them clean anyways. Then she follows her into a large box and lays at her feet so she can pet her. She gets a bit upset when the box starts moving, but the girl keeps petting and cleaning her with a rag so it must be OK.

* * *

Major changes. 05-05-04 Extended scenes with more Senshi and Neko action.

Spell and Grammar check 10-24-04

Yuta, Mana, and Masoto are characters from Mermaid Scar, which most of you haven't read, but it's one of Rumiko Takahashi's other stories. Those who eat the flesh of a mermaid can become immortal, die of the poison, or become a monster called a _lost soul_. Masoto is an 800-year-old kid in the body of a 7-year-old, Yuta is a 500-year-old young man who has been wandering around, Mana is an immortal girl of about 18, and she's fairly new at this. As immortals they can be killed but usually come back to life in 12 hours unless their head is removed. Of those who eat mermaid flesh, about 2/3rds die, and the rest become monsters, only about one in a hundred becomes true immortals, but some of the monsters blur the line with the immortals, being very hard to kill and having rapid healing, sometimes even coming back from the dead unless the head is removed.

Yes, Ranma did eat the flesh of the mermaid and survived, what do you expect after eating Akane's cooking which is much more toxic. But this means I can kill Ranma! YES!! Unless his head comes off he'll just keep coming back for more punishment. MuhahHAHA! Not that killing Ranma would be easy, especially not after Saffron, but somewhere down the line expect him to wake up in a morgue or dig himself out of the ground.

I'd like to thank Targhan a.k.a. David Crawford for the letting me use part of the plot of 'Moonlight Kitty' for this story. An excellent short fanfic that has Hino Rei meeting Neko-Ranma as kids, and yes, they do end up engaged.


	3. Where did the 'catgirl' go?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, but I'm not trying to make any money off this so I guess it's OK then.

This is a Ranma continuation and multi-cross-over with Sailor Moon, Tenchi Muyo!, Mermaid Saga, Ah Megami-sama and Mamono Hunter Yohko.

This is my first time writing a fan fiction, so please review and tell me what you think.

Ranma Crossing Over to the Wild Side

By Paul Bennett a.k.a. Shadowbakasama

Chapter 2: Where did the _cat-girl_ go?

* * *

The news was spreading all over Japan by rumor, newspaper, radio, and television about the bombed wedding, the missing groom, and the cat-girl loose in Tokyo chasing a pervert. Most people find this very entertaining if a bit hard to believe, and lots of people in Tokyo, and especially in Nerima decide to be extra friendly to any cat-girls that are around. Few people know who Saotome Ranko is outside of Nerima, but Saotome Ranma, son of Saotome Genma and Nodoka draws the attention of several people outside of Nerima. Several young women found out their fiancé was missing, but still single, just barely.

At the Masaki Shrine, Noboyuki turned on the evening news to watch the story about the cat-girl on the loose in Tokyo. "Everyone, come in here, you'll want to see this. There is a dangerous _cat-girl_ on the loose in Tokyo. I heard about it at the office."

"Cat-girl? I've got to hear this one. You don't see that many of them on this planet." says Washu.

Everyone gathers in around to watch the evening news as Noboyuki turns the TV to channel 6.

* * *

The TV shows the Channel 6 News room, with a very young anchorwoman reading the news from a hidden Teleprompter.

"Earlier today in the Nerima district of Tokyo the wedding of Saotome Ranma and Tendo Akane was interrupted by explosions and fighting. While this isn't that unusual for Nerima, this time the police have become involved because of an insane _cat-girl_ on the loose in Tokyo." The picture changes from the News anchorwoman to a snapshot of a redheaded girl in a white tuxedo crouched down with one hand on the ground, the other hand raised to strike with glowing red blades projecting from her fingers. "The _neko-onna_ goes by the name Saotome Ranko, and she is a powerful martial artist suffering from a form of temporary insanity caused by traumatic exposure to _cats_. In her current mental state she believes that she is a cat, and can even manifest _ki claws _that can cut through steel. Her behavior is similar to that of a house cat and it is unlikely that she will attack anyone without provocation. To avoid problems with the _cat-girl_ we are advising people to avoid the _cat-girl,_ but don't run or make loud noises, if you have food that she seems interested in just set the food down and back away from it, don't worry you will be reimbursed. The Tokyo Police department is tracking the _cat-girl's_ movements, so you can dial 911 to report _cat-girl_ sightings, at this time the last report had her leaving Nerima going into the Juuban district 20 minutes ago. Now switching over to Namaguchi Jiro at the scene of the wedding."

The scene changes to the backyard of the Tendo-ke facing the dojo. The dojo has sustained heavy bomb damage, as well as having several sections of wall missing, and the wooden floor is scorched and cratered in several spots. A pile of smashed wood and burnt wedding decorations sits in the yard in front of the dojo.

"This is Namaguchi Jiro, at the Tendo Dojo of Anything Goes Martial Arts in the Nerima district of Tokyo. Behind me you can see the aftermath of a failed wedding. This one wasn't just a bride being left in front of the altar. No, this wedding ended up in a battle royal over the groom, the bride, and the wedding presents. The combatants used fists, feet, swords, bombs, mallets, ki blasts and even the dreaded Neko-Ken in a fight that wrecked the Dojo behind me, sent one boy to the hospital, and unleashed a wild _cat-girl_ on Tokyo."

* * *

Noboyuki catches the names of the groom and _cat-girl_ and points at the woman wearing a kimono, carrying a long bundle and says "That's your daughter Nodoka, isn't it Katsuhito? The means my _niece_ is a wild _cat-girl_. Bwuhahaha, and my nephew Ranma is the missing groom."

"That's her alright, I haven't seen her in 22 years since she ran off to marry that no good, rogue Saotome Genma, but I thought Ranma was an only child? Who is _Ranko_ the cat-girl?"

"If Ranko is your granddaughter, then she is Juraiian royalty, and she is missing after her brother's wedding was ruined. We should go to Nerima and find her." Ayeka suggests.

'Hmm, if this Ranma's wedding was bombed he's probably still single, and he is Juraiian royalty, maybe I can get Ayeka to go after him, and I'll have Tenchi to myself.' thinks Ryouko. "That's right, Auntie Ayeka should go find her missing niece and nephew."

"Hey, they're my cousins, I've never even met them. Otousan can we visit after they turn up?" asks Tenchi.

"Hmm, sorry, son, you still have to attend school, and I can't take any more time off work right now." Noboyuki tells him.

"Damn, shot down." Tenchi says in a 'You don't let me have any fun' tone of voice.

"Don't worry Tenchi. Ryouko-san, Ayeka-chan, Ryo-ohki, and I can go to Tokyo tonight to look for our missing princess of Juraii." Katsuhito tells him. "We just need to pack enough clothes for a week, then we are off to Tokyo. Washu-chan do you want to come along?"

"Sure, this wild neko-onno sounds interesting." Washu replies, getting that mad scientist look in her eyes. "WHAT! I might be able to help the poor girl."

* * *

At Nerima General Hospital two girls are on their way to visit Ryouga. They find Akari sitting in the visitor's lounge.

"Hi Akari-chan, I thought you'd be in with Ryouga-kun." says Akane.

"Oh, Tofu-sensei is in there right now Akane-chan." Akari replies. "I'm just waiting out here until he's done. So Akane-chan, who's your friend?"

"That's right. You haven't met yet. Akari-chan meet Ranma's _cute_ fiancée, Kuonji Ukyo. Ukyo-san meet Ryouga-kun's girlfriend, Unryuu Akari."

"Hello Akari-chan, it's nice to meet you." Says Ukyo, greeting Akari. "How is Ryouga-chan doing, it looked like Ranchan ripped him up pretty badly when she went into the Neko-ken."

"Well, Tofu-sensei said it looked worse than it was, the cuts were all shallow, and made by something very sharp, so the scarring shouldn't be that bad if he will leave the stitches alone and use the waterproof soap for at least a week." Akari explains.

"Why does he need to use waterproof soap?" asks Akane.

"Yeah, it's not like Ryouga-chan has a curse like Ranchan." says Ukyo.

"Umm, well . . . " says Akari trying to come up with a good excuse. "Umm, they used water soluble thread for the stitches. Yeah, so that they don't have to be pulled, if he gets lost, he can just wash them off when the cuts are healed. But until the cuts heal up he has to use waterproof soap."

"Oh, OK, that's neat." replies Akane, remaining completely oblivious to Ryouga's little problem.

"Right, another of the wonders of modern medicine." says Ukyo, not really buying the story.

"But what happened to Ranma-kun! To make err her attack like that and run off." says Akari trying to divert the conversation. "I've never seen anyone act like that, it's just not like him, I mean uh her, to do that."

"Oh, we can blame his bakayarou father for that, right Akane-chan?" Ukyo tells her.

"Right, Genma-baka made Ranma learn a horrible martial arts technique called the _Neko-Ken_, because of it he is terrified of cats, and can go insane and think he is a cat, even to the point of running around on all fours and having _claws_ made from his Ki." Akane explains.

"From Saotome-san explaining it _Neko-Ranma-chan_ must have gone easy on Ryouga-chan. His _claws_ sliced Akane's mallet into pieces, and he must have shortened his claws when he hit Ryouga, so he wasn't trying to kill him."

"Yes, I suspected as much when I was giving Hibiki-san first-aid." says Dr. Tofu as he enters the lounge. "His strong aura and the Bakusai Tenketsu training probably also helped to keep the cuts shallow. Hibiki-san also has a large bruise on his forehead and a moderate concussion. I think Ranma..chan used a head butt when she pounced on Ryouga to knock him out."

"Would that have worked? Since that Bakusai Tenketsu training Ranchan usually has to hit Ryouga-chan hundreds of times to beat him." Ukyo asks.

"Ah, but Ranma-san has also learned the Bakusai Tenketsu, Saotome-san took him to a demolition site just a week after Hibiki-san learned it and toughened him up with a wrecking ball, then made Ranma use the _Breaking Point_ to destroy the condemned building, Saotome-san and Nabiki-san made quite a bit of money underbidding the demolition crew on that job. Ranma-san has also been toughened up even further by continued advanced training supplied by Akane-san. Ranma-san's head should be very tough by now."

"What are you talking about Tofu-sensei? Ranma doesn't like to spar with me, and when he does he dodges all my punches." Akane asks him, missing the point.

"Well, actually, Akane-san, Kuonji-san, you with Shampoo and Kuno Kodachi have been toughening up Ranma-san with mallets, spatulas, clubs and bon-bori hits, mostly to the head, ever since you met him. The daily beatings have increased his toughness and recovery rate far beyond what Hibiki-san achieved by smashing himself against boulders. Why the head butt that knocked out Hibiki-san must have hardly fazed Ranma."

"Umm, right, I guess I have noticed that I have to mallet Ranma several times now to get him to stay down, and he does get back up much faster than he used to." Akane replies in a small guilty voice. "But he deserved it! That baka hentai!"

"Well, you can go visit with Hibiki-san for a while, but don't get him excited or depressed. I've used acupuncture to reduce the pain and keep him from moving around, and to concentrate his Ki near the cuts to heal them faster, so don't touch the needles." Dr. Tofo explains before letting then into Ryouga's room.

The girls enter to see Ryouga laying in a special hospital bed, constructed from heavy tube steel and a large steel plate with a futon pad on it with holes for restraints through the plate and the futon. The restraints look like the nylon tie-down straps used on flatbed trucks. Ryouga has his chest heavily bandaged and has acupuncture needles sticking out of his chest, an icepack was resting on his forehead, and an IV tree with three bags stood at the side of the bed with tubes leading to Ryouga's right arm. In addition to the bandages and restraints, it looked like someone had decided to plastic wrap him, except for his head, which had a clear tent over it.

"Uhm, Sensei, why is Ryouga-kun plastic wrapped?" Akane asks.

"Oh well, we have to keep water away from Hibiki-san or all the stitches, bandages, and straps will come loose aggravating his injures and making us all start over." Dr. Tofu explains.

"Wow, where did you get this bed Tofu-sensei? It looks like the shock-table from that new Frankenstein movie that they did in Yokohama!" Ukyo exclaims, being a closet horror movie otaku. "Look at these tie-downs and the massive steel frame, why the copper grounding straps are even hooked up! It is the one from the movie isn't it?"

"Actually it is Ukyo-san. I saw the movie, and it looked like just the thing for restraining a person of incredible strength, and knowing how strong some of you martial artists are, I had Nabiki-san acquire it for me, she didn't even gouge me too bad on the price, and had the heavy-duty swivel wheels installed so that it can be moved around." Tofu explains to Ukyo, happy to have found another horror movie buff. "Of course she also bought the plans and put a patent on the design and is advertising the bed to certain hospitals and prisons."

* * *

In a taxi leaving Nerima.

"Nabiki-chan, where are we going to look for Ran'ko-chan?" asks Kasumi when the taxi enters Juuban.

"Hmm, well the police scanner hasn't mentioned a cat-girl sighting since we started out." Nabiki explains. "So she's probably found somewhere to rest. I looked over the map of Juuban on the computer before we left, and there are a couple parks, and a few open lots where she might be, but one of the parks rang a bell, and I looked it up and there have been several monsters killed there recently. So I think we can start there."

"But Nabiki, why the park with monsters?" Kasumi asks nervously.

"Well, I think Neko-Ranko will like the park because she likes to climb trees and stay away from cars, and if there is a monster the odds are pretty good that Ranko will end up fighting it." Nabiki tells her, explaining her logic.

"Oh my, well I guess I can't really argue with that." Kasumi replies. "Her life is so exciting."

When the taxi lets them out at the park Nabiki tells the driver "Remember, don't run from the cat-girl, toss the catnip ball to her and she'll play with it and ignore you. If you're carrying food that she can smell, give that too her as well. She's just like a cat, not a vicious monster, and thanks for the free ride."

"Oh my, that was nice of you to tell him how to deal with Neko-Ranko, Imouto-chan."

"Yeah, but did you see the taxi fare I saved Oneechan, besides the more people that know how to deal with her cat side, the less likely she is to get into trouble out here." Nabiki replies starting to walk toward the small grove in the park. "Lets check in here first. **Here kitty kitty, Ranko come here kitty!**"

"Oh my, lets ask this nice couple if they've seen him er her." says Kasumi pointing out a young couple walking out of the trees, the girl carrying a couple of small duffel bags, the man carrying a full sized sea bag on his back like a backpack. "Excuse me, have you seen a red-haired girl acting like a cat? She should be wearing a white tuxedo."

Mana and Yuta exchange some weirded-out looks and Mana replies "Actually yes. We saw her about 30 minutes ago on the other side of the grove near the benches."

"Yes, she had just finished killing a monster when we left. I don't think the monster stood a chance." Yuta tells them. "She's very dangerous, are you sure you should be going after her?"

"Yep, that's our Ranko-chan, she's quite the fighter. Don't worry, she knows us, we're practically family to her." Nabiki explains to the nice couple. "Come on Kasumi-oneechan, if we hurry we might catch Ranko-chan before the police show up and scare her off."

"Thank you so much for the information, have a nice evening." says Kasumi as she takes off running after Nabiki.

"Yuta, about that cat-girl, do you think she ate any of the mermaid's flesh that Masoto had?" Mana asks.

"I'm almost sure of it, he only had a few pieces left in his pockets. He must have given her all the rest, and you know what that means."

"Yes, there is a dangerous immortal cat-girl on the loose in Juuban. How weird can this place get?"

"Well, I heard that they have a group of fuku clad magical girls that fight youma here in Juuban, and over in Nerima they have a bunch of martial artists that cause lots of property damage."

"Yuta, have you ever thought about learning martial arts. If we can learn to be that strong, we wouldn't get killed as often."

"That's a good idea Mana, and they say the best martial artists are in Nerima. We'll come back and check it out after we get rid of this body."

* * *

"Wait up Nabiki-chan!" #Huff# #Pant# "I'm getting out of shape, maybe I should take up jogging."

"Kasumi! Over here!" Nabiki yells from over by a park bench. "I found that monster they were talking about."

"Oh my! It looks like Neko-Ranko-chan really did a number on it." says Kasumi, looking a bit green as she checks out the dead body of the monster.

"Yes, since it wasn't a person, Neko-Ranko didn't hold back like she did with Ryouga-kun. This is what her Ki claws can really do, scary ne?" Nabiki says as she circles around the body looking around and takes a few pictures with her instant camera.

"Oneechan, I found some bloody hand and foot prints heading down this path, Ranma must have gone this way." Nabiki says pointing down a paved foot trail headed toward the street. Then they follow the blood trail out to the street.

"Oh my. Do you think someone gave Neko-Ranko-chan a ride?" asks Kasumi when the bloody trail ends at the sidewalk in a large bloody smear like she had rolled around a bit.

"Or she jumped on top of a car, but I don't think Neko-Ranko likes cars. Can you look around a bit to see if the trail starts up again? I'll go ahead and call the police about the monster." says Nabiki while thinking 'I'll call those reporters that offered money for tips first, I'll just have to ask for them to triple the yen.'

* * *

Kasumi and Nabiki are standing in the side door of a Tokyo 6 News van watching the TV for their story to air.

-------------------------------------

"We have a news flash, just over an hour ago the missing _cat-girl_ Saotome Ranko killed a monster in Juuban River Park. We can see the police with the body covered behind us, and they are marking off the bloody hand and foot prints of the _cat-girl_ walking away from her kill." says the TV reporter standing outside the police line. "We have managed to acquire some pictures of the body from the person who found it. Be warned these pictures are extremely graphic and may be unsuitable for some viewers, so take a moment and send the kids out of the room. We have talked to Tendo Nabiki who knows _Ranko_ the _cat-girl_ and Nabiki-san tells us that Neko-Ranko-chan would never attack a person like this, but felt no need to hold her claws in when fighting a monster. OK, the pictures are ready. This first shot is a whole body shot of the monster, notice its blue skin, bug eyes, and clawed hands. Also, the body is in a large pool of blood. This shot is of some deep slashes on the back, in this shot you can see that the claws actually cut cleanly through several ribs, and in this last shot is what must have been the finishing blow to the neck, the cuts go from 20 to 30 centimeters deep, almost completely severing the head from the body, killing it instantly."

"Well, that was certainly quite graphic." says the TV anchorman. "From what was reported from the hospital, the young man who was wounded at the wedding received many cuts requiring more than 200 stitches, lost over a liter of blood, and has a serious concussion, but the cuts were quite shallow, certainly nothing like the wounds that the monster received, and while serious the wounds to the young man were not life threatening. This is a picture of Ranko." Showing a picture of Ranma-chan wearing a black tank top and shorts doing a kata. "And this is a picture of Neko-Ranko taken earlier today." The screen now shows a snapshot of the same redheaded girl in a white tuxedo crouched down with one hand on the ground, the other hand raised to strike with glowing red blades projecting from her fingers. "She should still be wearing a white tuxedo, and at this point is probably dirty and covered in blood. If you see her please call the police or the number on the bottom of the screen, there is a reward of 50,000 yen for information that leads to the capture of the cat-girl, but you should not attempt to capture her yourselves. And now we will return you to you regular TV show."

-----------------------------------

"Nabiki-chan, did you have to call the news crews as well as the police?"

"I made a lot of yen from those reporters, more than enough to cover that reward I put on Ranko-chan, and cover the wedding expenses."

"But those pictures, Nabiki, did you have to sell them to the news."

"I didn't sell the pictures Oneechan, just the rights to use them on TV for the next three days, I'm planning on selling them to a few magazines as well. I might even get a prize for them. Hmm, what is that award called a pull-it-zer?"

"Really Imouto-chan."

"I might get a journalism scholarship, besides I'm making Ranma-kun famous, think of the business for the Dojo."

"Hmpf, infamous is more like it, and without anyone teaching classes how can we get money from the Dojo."

"I'll work on that, don't worry. We can also start you taking some nursing classes, Kasumi, at least correspondence courses, but with Auntie Nodoka around you should be able to attend some classes as well."

"Oh my, you really think so Nabiki-chan, can we afford it?" Kasumi asks getting exited.

"Just leave the money up to me. I think we should go home Oneechan. I don't think we are going to find Ranko-chan tonight."

* * *

05-02-04 Extended the hospital scene and revealed that Ranma has learned the Bakusai Tenketsu technique in a different manner than Ryouga, also new broadcast news footage.

Spelling and Grammar check 10-24-04


	4. Here's Ranma again?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, but I'm not trying to make any money off this so I guess it's OK then.

This is a Ranma continuation and multi-cross-over with Sailor Moon, Tenchi Muyo!, Mermaid Saga, Ah Megami-sama and Mamono Hunter Yohko.

This is my first time writing a fan fiction, so please review and tell me what you think.

Ranma Crossing Over to the Wild Side

By Paul Bennett a.k.a. Shadowbakasama

Chapter 3: Here's Ranma, again.

* * *

When the van pulled up in front of the shrine it was already starting to get dark. Rei and Setsuna had already changed back into their normal clothes, and dropped off the other Inner Senshi at their homes. Rei opened the side door of than, got out and turned saying "Come on kitty, this is our stop. Come on in and I'll get you some food and then a bath. Come on Ranko-chan, come here."

Neko-Ranma-chan gets up, hops out of the van and follows the nice girl into the house, as the van pulls away.

"Rei-chan is that you?" asks the old man that meets them at the front door. "Oh, I see you've found a half-naked cat-girl. Did she just follow you home?"

"Ha ha, very funny Grandpa. We were all over town looking for her. Mina found her in River Park killing a monster. I had to peel her out of her bloody clothes and clean her up some, but she still has blood in her hair, so I'm going to give her a bath. How did we break Ranma out of the Neko-ken before Grandpa?"

"Hmm, he came out of it when he woke up after falling asleep in your grandmother's lap. So she should be fine in the morning, or after a good cat nap."

"Ok, then it should be no problem, but I'll have to give the kitty a bath. I'm not letting that blood dry in her hair anymore than I have to, it's going to be a real mess as it is."

"Come on kitty, its bath time." 'Hmm, I'm going to have to use lots of hot water and soap to get her hair clean.' Rei thinks as she leads Neko-Ranma-chan to the bathroom.

Once they are in the bathroom and she starts filling the furo Rei says "Lets get the rest of those nasty clothes off you." Rei gets the cat-girl to sit up and manages to take off her T-shirt. "What? No bra? And wearing boxers? And wearing a tuxedo at a wedding? Why are you dressing like a boy? Hmm, no bindings, so you can't be trying to pass for a boy as well endowed as you are. OK, up, lets get these boxers off you, that's a good kitty. Roll over, all right, now it's my turn." As she finishes getting the boxers past the cat-girls feet.

Rei finishes getting undressed and puts all the clothes into the hamper, then turns off the water into the furo, and adjusts the water temp for the hand-held showerhead. Then she sits on the bench and sort of wrestles the cat-girl around until she is sitting on the floor below Rei. "All right, now I'll just undo this pigtail and wash your hair."

Once she has the pigtail undone, Rei uses the showerhead to soak the bloody hair, and uses shampoo to work up a lather, not noticing the color change, or that Neko-Ranma-chan was now boy-type Ranma, until Ranma says "Oh, that feels good."

The voice caught Rei's attention, the girl had come out of the Neko-ken, but the sound wasn't what she was expecting, and she began to notice a few things, like the black hair, the broad shoulders, the extra 9 inches of height.

Ranma was also thinking 'Someone is washing my hair. Where am I/In a bathroom/ How did I get here/Don't know./ Who is washing my hair/Don't know, let's look and find out./ Alright.' He turns his head to look and sees a naked girl very, very close to him. "Wow." 'She's naked/and gorgeous!/ I'm NAKED!! I'm in deep SHIT/You got that one right, should we run for it?/ No, I'll take the hit.' After staring for a second he quickly turns his head back, curling up and grabbing his nose because of the nosebleed saying "I'msorryI'msorryI'msorry. Ididn'tknowyouwerethere. Ididn'tmeantolook. . . . How did I get here?" Thinking 'Why hasn't she started screaming and hitting me/Maybe she fainted? Maybe you should look and see./ No, lets wait a bit longer.'

Rei was confused and in shock, but she was also thinking 'The cat-girl came out of the Neko-ken and changed into a boy/Alright lets think about this. The naked cat-girl is gone./ Check, where did the naked boy come from/Don't know, maybe the same place the cat-girl went./ That's possible, but no portal, no flash, he has soap in his hair, and is sitting in position she was. /And you fingers are still in his hair./ Right, so the cat-girl did turn into a boy. Got it. /You are naked in the bath with a naked boy./ I should scream and hit him/Do you want Gramps to run in here? Besides, you stripped him/her./ Right, I'll try and stay calm and figure this out.'

"Alright, stay there and keep your eyes closed. Got it!"

"Yeah, not a problem."

"Who are you?"

"Saotome Ranma, sorry about this."

"Were you that cat-girl?"

"Uhm . . . Yeah, so that's how I got here."

"I know about you and the Neko-ken. But how were you a girl?"

"You know about the Neko-ken?!" Ranma turns his head to look at her.

"Close your eyes! Turn around."

"Sorry, about that."

"Yeah, nine years ago we met when you were a cat, and we played around until you went to sleep in my Grandma's lap, we took care of you for a couple weeks, then your dad showed up. Now tell me why you were a girl."

"OK, long story short, I got dumped into Nyanniichuan, Spring of Drowned Girl, cursed to turn into a girl when splashed with cold water, hot water changes me back."

"Wow, an actual magical curse. Alright, scoot forward, and keep your eyes closed. I'll get out so that you can wash your hair, No peeking."

"OK, thanks Rei-chan." He says as he gets out of her way.

"You remembered."

"Well, you were one of the few friends I had while growing up on the road."

"I'll get dinner ready, so take your time and get your hair clean."

After she closes the screen door, Ranma opens his eyes and notices that the water around him is red, and runs his hands through his hair and sees the blood on his hands and under his nails.

"Urk, Rei! I'm all bloody! What did I do?! Oh God! Did I kill someone?!"

"Ranma, it's OK! You didn't kill anyone! You fought a monster here in Juuban, that's where the blood came from, you killed a monster, not a person. I'll tell you about it at dinner."

"OK, thanks Rei-chan, sorry I freaked out."

"It's OK, anyone would freak out finding themselves all bloody, you should have seen your clothes when we found you. I'm leaving you some of my shrine clothing, it's loose enough you should be able to wear it, I guess I'll have to go borrow some of gramps's underwear though, I don't think you want these panties now."

"No panties, no bras, and no skirts! Other than that if it fits, I'll wear it, Unless it's Pink. No Pink!"

* * *

"Oh, Rei-chan, can you leave the food and come here for a couple of minutes?"

"Yes, what is it Grandpa?" Rei says as she walks into the living room.

"I just caught a news update about our _cat-girl_. I got it on the VCR. You should really see this, just rewind a bit more . . . Here it is, watch this." He says hitting play on the remote.

--------------------------------------

"We have a news flash, just over an hour ago the missing _cat-girl_ Saotome Ranko killed a monster in Juuban River Park. We can see the police with the body covered behind us, and they are marking off the bloody hand and foot prints of the _cat-girl_ walking away from her kill." says the TV reporter standing outside the police line. "We have managed to acquire some pictures of the body from the person who found it. Be warned these pictures are extremely graphic and may be unsuitable for some viewers, so take a moment and send the kids out of the room. We have talked to Tendo Nabiki who knows _Ranko_ the _cat-girl_ and Nabiki-san tells us that Neko-Ranko-chan would never attack a person like this, but felt no need to hold her claws in when fighting a monster. OK, the pictures are ready. This first shot is a whole body shot of the monster, notice its blue skin, bug eyes, and clawed hands. Also, the body is in a large pool of blood. This shot is of some deep slashes on the back, in this shot you can see that the claws actually cut cleanly through several ribs, and in this last shot is what must have been the finishing blow to the neck, the cuts go from 20 to 30 centimeters deep, almost completely severing the head from the body, killing it instantly." 

"Well, that was certainly quite graphic." says the TV anchorman. "From what was reported from the hospital, the young man who was wounded at the wedding received many cuts requiring more than 200 stitches, lost over a liter of blood, and has a serious concussion, but the cuts were quite shallow, certainly nothing like the wounds that the monster received, and while serious the wounds to the young man were not life threatening. This is a picture of Ranko." Showing a picture of Ranma-chan wearing a black tank top and shorts doing a kata. "And this is a picture of Neko-Ranko taken earlier today." The screen now shows a snapshot of the same redheaded girl in a white tuxedo crouched down with one hand on the ground, the other hand raised to strike with glowing red blades projecting from her fingers. "She should still be wearing a white tuxedo, and at this point is probably dirty and covered in blood. If you see her please call the police or the number on the bottom of the screen, there is a reward of 50,000 yen for information that leads to the capture of the cat-girl, but you should not attempt to capture her yourselves. And now we will return you to you regular TV show."

---------------------------------

"I guess you weren't kidding about her killing a monster. We knew the Neko-ken was dangerous from seeing Ranma rip up that tree when he was a little boy, but _this_." Grandpa says.

"Yeah, Kami-sama, 30 centimeters deep through skin _and_ bone, clean perfect cuts. She must have gone really easy on that guy." Rei say is a quiet, shocked voice.

"So, how is the Neko-Ranko-chan doing?"

"Well she came out of the Neko-ken and is washing his hair now, he should be out in a couple minutes."

"He?" asks Gramps.

"Uh yeah, I guess I'll let him tell you when he comes out, I'll bring out the food." Rei says quickly making her escape into the kitchen.

* * *

Rei brought out the food and set the plates, keeping her mouth shut until Ranma walked in with is hair back in a pigtail, wearing white and red shrine clothing.

"Hi, I'm Saotome Ranma, sorry about this."

"Right, it's been nine years, and you've grown up, but I recognize you. But where is that girl _Ranko_? She must be your sister."

"Yeah, about that, Rei-chan, can I have a kettle of hot water and a pitcher of cold?" Ranma asks. "I need the water to demonstrate my curse."

"Not a problem Ranma-kun." Rei says going into the kitchen and returning with the water.

"No one believes it without seeing it, but about two years ago when Genma and I were training in China at a place called Jusenkyo. We were both cursed when we fell into different cursed springs. The curse is to assume the form of whatever drowned in that spring when splashed with cold water, and hot water is needed to change back to normal. Genma fell into Shonmaoniichuan, spring of drowned panda. I.." Ranma says while pouring the cold water on his, now her head. "fell into Nyanniichuan, spring of  
drowned girl."

"... Um, wow. So does it hurt?" Rei asks.

"Nope. Sometimes I don't even notice I've changed right away." answers Ranma.

"Then it's just the body that changes? You don't think like a girl or remember the girl who drowned in the spring?" asks Gramps.

"Just the body, I don't have any memory of the Chinese girl who fell in the spring 1500 years ago. I probably don't look like her, I look like a younger, shorter version of my Mom, thank gods I get my looks from her and not Oyaji."

"That's incredible, Genma turns into a panda, serves him right. Hahaha."

"Yeah well, he doesn't seem to mind that much, he spends about half the time as a panda, pulling out those damn signs for nowhere, he usually sleeps as a panda. It's not as bad as some of the other curses, I know people who turn into a pig, a duck, a c-c-cat, a huge Minotaur beast with wings and octopus tentacles, and a six-armed three-faced fire-throwing woman."

"Wow, sounds like you're the lucky one. So, Rei, what do you think of Ranma's curse?" Rei's grandfather asks her.

"Yeah, yours doesn't sound that bad Ranma."

"You Have No Idea! It's made a Hell out of my life at times."

"Well, since Rei doesn't mind I have some news for both of you, nine years ago before you left Ranma, Genma and I made a pact that you and Rei would marry."

"OH KAMI-SAMA!! Not another one!" Ranma yells grabbing his hair and beating his head into the table.

"RANMA! What do you mean another one?" Rei asks, a little startled at his reaction. "And WHY didn't I hear about this arrangement before GRAMPS!"

"Uh well, after Genma got the dowery, he sort of grabbed Ranma and took off, we hadn't seen or heard of him or Ranma until the news of the _wedding_. Ranma that was your wedding wasn't it! You were wearing a white tuxedo, what's the idea when you're engaged to Rei!"

"Oh man. It never stops. OK, here is the deal, no interruption's OK. I'm engaged to Tendo Akane or one of her sisters, to unite the Tendo and Saotome Ryu of Anything Goes Martial Arts. I'm also engaged to Kuonji Ukyo, and my father took her family's yattai as her dowery. I was engaged to a Kaori, but got out of that one. I have a Chinese Amazon girl named Shampoo who has to marry me because I defeated her in a fight. Kuno Kodachi is a crazy girl who want's to marry me, but I'm not engaged to her thank the Kami. And then, there is you, Hino Rei. You got a better shot than Kodachi or Shampoo, because I'm not going to marry them, one is crazy, and the other would drag me back to her small village in China."

"So Hino-san, what did my old man take for Rei's dowery?"

"Well, there were three priceless scrolls covering Ki-building techniques, Ki-based self-healing techniques, and Ki-sensing for increased perception in battle. As well as about 500,000 yen and what provisions he could carry."

"So, that's where those came from, it wasn't as stupid as most of Oyagi's training, and those techniques helped me a lot. So that makes Rei's engagement legit. I'll have to discuss this with my mother. Of course, I'll need time to court Rei properly, I believe a year is customary."

"But, weren't you too marry Tendo Akane earlier today?" Rei asks.

"Well, that wasn't my idea, we had just gotten back from an adventure in China when I was knocked out and dressed in that tuxedo, and dragged in front of the priest before the bombs started flying. But with a new fiancee _ANY_ weddings will have to wait another year." Ranma explains to her.

"Yes, yes, I guess that is the best you can do under these circumstances." Gramps agrees with Ranma. "And you're both still young and you have another full year of high school."

"Alright let's eat." Ranma says before tearing to his food with his chopsticks becoming a blur between his plate and his mouth, occasionally snatching bit of food from the serving dishes.

"**_RANMA! _**(Kami, he's worse than Usagi.) Where did you learn to eat like that? Don't you have any manners?" Rei yells at him.

"Eheheh, sorry about that Rei-chan, it's a bad habit from being with Oyaji for 10 years on the road. Everything was training, even dinner. We would fight over the food with our chopsticks, defending our food while stealing off the other's plate while eating as fast as possible. Excellent speed training by the way, I even beat Picolet Chardin in a Martial Arts Dining contest, and the Chardin Ryu training includes stretching the mouth out to hold a watermelon and lengthening the tongue till it's over a meter long as well as incredible hand and mouth speed. I had to rely on better speed and special techniques to defeat a deformed mutant eating machine like that." Ranma explains.

"Special techniques?" Rei asks in curiosity.

"The Gourmet de Foie Gras, a technique relying on incredible speed and misdirection that allows you to feed your opponent the food off of your plate without anyone noticing."

"I'm sorry I asked. But could you eat slower, we don't fight over the dinner table here."

"Sure, no problem Rei-chan, my Mom is also trying to break me of the habit." Ranma replies.

After they finish dinner. "Ranma-kun, Grandpa taped some news you should see. Watch this." Rei says as see hits the play button.

---------------------------------------

"We have a news flash, just over an hour ago the missing _cat-girl_ Saotome Ranko killed a monster in Juuban River Park. We can see the police with the body covered behind us, and they are marking off the bloody hand and foot prints of the _cat-girl_ walking away from her kill." says the TV reporter standing outside the police line. "We have managed to acquire some pictures of the body from the person who found it. Be warned these pictures are extremely graphic and may be unsuitable for some viewers, so take a moment and send the kids out of the room. We have talked to Tendo Nabiki who knows _Ranko_ the _cat-girl_ and Nabiki-san tells us that Neko-Ranko-chan would never attack a person like this, but felt no need to hold her claws in when fighting a monster. OK, the pictures are ready. This first shot is a whole body shot of the monster, notice its blue skin, bug eyes, and clawed hands. Also, the body is in a large pool of blood. This shot is of some deep slashes on the back, in this shot you can see that the claws actually cut cleanly through several ribs, and in this last shot is what must have been the finishing blow to the neck, the cuts go from 20 to 30 centimeters deep, almost completely severing the head from the body, killing it instantly."

"Well, that was certainly quite graphic." says the TV anchorman. "From what was reported from the hospital, the young man who was wounded at the wedding received many cuts requiring more than 200 stitches, lost over a liter of blood, and has a serious concussion, but the cuts were quite shallow, certainly nothing like the wounds that the monster received, and while serious the wounds to the young man were not life threatening. This is a picture of Ranko." Showing a picture of Ranma-chan wearing a black tank top and shorts doing a kata. "And this is a picture of Neko-Ranko taken earlier today." The screen now shows a snapshot of the same redheaded girl in a white tuxedo crouched down with one hand on the ground, the other hand raised to strike with glowing red blades projecting from her fingers. "She should still be wearing a white tuxedo, and at this point is probably dirty and covered in blood. If you see her please call the police or the number on the bottom of the screen, there is a reward of 50,000 yen for information that leads to the capture of the cat-girl, but you should not attempt to capture her yourselves. And now we will return you to you regular TV show."

-----------------------------------

"Oh Wow, I really messed that monster up. I don't remember anything I do in the Neko-ken, so when I came to I thought I might have killed someone. Wait. I did put someone in the hospital. Excuse me Hino-san may I use your telephone to call home and get Nabiki-san to call off the manhunt."

"Of course you may, Ranma-san. But we should let Rei call first to claim the reward. Don't you think?"

"Reward, yeah, 50,000 yen, but I'll have to split it with Minako at least. Ranma-kun, what's the phone number?"

* * *

05-02-04 Extended some scenes explaining Ranma's curse and eating habits, also removed some OOC material about Rei's engagement.

Also the scrolls from the Hino dowery explain some of why Ranma is better than his father, Ranma has been learning and using these Ki techniques and exercises since he was eight years old.

Spell and Grammar checked 10-24-04


	5. Who's Nodoka's Daddy?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, but I'm not trying to make any money off this so I guess it's OK then.

This is a Ranma continuation and multi-cross-over with Sailor Moon, Tenchi Muyo!, Mermaid Saga, Ah Megami-sama and Mamono Hunter Yohko.

This is my first time writing a fan fiction, so please review and tell me what you think.

Ranma Crossing Over to the Wild Side

By Paul Bennett a.k.a. Shadowbakasama

Chapter 4: Who's Nodoka's Daddy?

* * *

It had only taken the girls a half-hour to pack, then using Ryo-ohki it only took another 15 minutes to reach the outskirts of Tokyo. Now they were approaching the Tendo Dojo.

"Well, it was easy to get directions to this place, but why did those people look at us that way?" Ayeka asks.

"What I thought was odd was that they didn't think of the wedding being bombed or the _cat-girl_ on the loose as strange occurrences as soon as the names Tendo or Saotome were mentioned. Like things like this happen to them all the time or something." Washu remarks. "I may have to _study_ these people if they are that interesting."

"Now Washu-chan, some of these people are my family." objects Katsuhito.

"Which makes them even better test subjects." she replies.

"Hmm, '_To challenge owner in savage combat, use rear door_.' Well, which door shall we use?" asks Ryoko.

"Now Ryoko-san, we're here to visit my daughter's family, not wreck the place. So we'll use the front door, and I want you on your best behavior." says Katsuhito as he knocks on the door.

"Well, there's always later, besides from the look of the Dojo they don't need our help to wreck the place. I think our stay around here will be interesting."

Tendo Soun answers the door saying "Hello, I'm Tendo Soun, how may I help you?"

"Is Saotome Nodoka here? I'm her father, Masaki Katsuhito, and these are some of my friends."

"Oh, come in, and make yourselves comfortable, I'll have her meet you in the tea room."

A few minutes later Nodoka enters with a tea serving platter, wearing a nice kimono, and carrying a cloth wrapped long bundle slung across her back.

"Hello, Father, it's been a long time. I guess you must have seen the news to decide to visit today."

"Yes, the news did quite catch our attention, why I didn't even know that I had a granddaughter. But let me introduce you to my companions, this is your aunt Masaki Ayeka."

"Pleased to meet you Nodoka-san, I hope to be of help to you and your children."

"Thank you Ayeka-obasama. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"And this is Hakubi Ryoko, and her mother Hakubi Washu the great scientist."

"It's good to see you again after so long Nodoka-chan, I have missed the times that you would visit my cave. I see you've grown to be a beautiful young woman."

"Umm, yes, nice to meet you finally Ryoko-san. I'm glad to see you on friendly terms with the Masaki clan. It's strange that the stories never mentioned how attractive a demon you are."

"I guess that sort of thing often gets overlooked in the heat of battle." Ryoko says blushing.

"Oh yes, my little Ryoko-chan was quite the hellion back then, but I'm afraid she was under some duress. It's nice to meet you Nodoka-san, and I'm looking forward to meeting your extraordinary children." says Washu looking very cute.

"Thank you Washu-chan, I must say that you have defied age very well, and I welcome any help you can give my son. Now I must tell you a bit about Ranma and _Ranko_ because Ranma is my only child, even though Ranko is the daughter I never had. You see Ranma and Ranko are closer than siblings can ever be, Ranko is closer to Ranma than his own shadow because of a curse from Jusenkyo, legendary training ground of the accursed springs."

"Ahh yes, I've heard about Jusenkyo before, something about a shape changing curse similar to lycanthropy but based on water rather than phases of the moon." muses Katsuhito.

"Yes, Ranko is Ranma's female identity, when he tries to keep his curse a secret. The _cat-girl_ is because of his training in the Neko-Ken technique. Genma did some awful things to Ranma in the name of training. The Neko-Ken and Jusenkyo are the two worst that I know of. The Neko-ken is actually a berserker state, where the martial artist gains the mind of a cat with increased speed, and agility, as well as the ability to manifest _Ki claws _that can cut through about anything."

"Well, Nodoka I hope Ranma is a good martial artist, because it sounds like he has suffered for it."

"He seems to think it was worth it, he has been training for the last 12 years, and is probably the best young martial artist that anyone has ever seen, he once used the Neko-Ken to fight the 300-year-old Amazon Elder Cologne to a forfeit, he defeated Prince Herb of the Musk Dynasty in a battle that leveled Mount Horai, and killed Saffron, the Immortal Phoenix God, in a battle that took the top off of Mount Phoenix while rescuing his fiancee Tendo Akane. He is a man among men, even if he is a bit rude and uncouth from being raised on the road, and cursed to be a girl part of the time."

"Well, it seems that Ranma won't have trouble accepting our true heritage then. As you know the Masaki clan is descended from alien royalty, Ayeka-hime-sama, my half-sister is the First Princess of the Juraii Empire, making, you, me, Ranma, and your nephew Tenchi all Juraiian royalty. Our heritage caught up to us a little after Ryoko was released by Tenchi last year, and that's another reason I had for seeking you out. More and more aliens seem to be coming to Earth now that it is known that we are here, you and Ranma could be targets. I'd like the chance to take up your sword training again and teach Ranma our family sword style."

"Oh Father that sounds wonderful, but you may have trouble with Ranma, he considers weapons, well, a crutch used by lesser martial artists. You should have no trouble getting him to spar however and I'm sure he'd love to see any special techniques you have."

"So, how goes the search for Ranma the _cat-girl_ then."

"Well, Nabiki-san and Kasumi-chan, two of Tendo-kun's daughters have gone to Juuban, following up on the last sightings. Tendo Akane and Kuonji Ukyo have gone to the hospital to visit Hibiki Ryouga. The poor boy confronted an angry Neko-Ranko-chan, and she clawed him up and knocked him out before she ran off chasing that old pervert Happosai. Now I really should start dinner, you can make yourselves at home, and we have plenty of futon if you want to stay here tonight."

* * *

While everyone was still at the table, finishing dinner the phone rings and Soun get up to answer it. "Hello, . . . oh, Nabiki-chan, . . . Juuban River Park . . . missed him by half an hour . . . got into a car? ... Blood trail! ... Oh, footprints . . . What channel? ... Channel 6, in a couple minutes, got it . . . Oh your coming home . . . That's probably right . . . Oh, eating out, I'll tell her. Ja na."

"Saotome-kun could you turn the TV to channel 6. There is going to be some news about Ranma. Nabiki says they missed Ranma by about half an hour, and someone must have gotten him into a car, so we should know where he is soon."

"Ok, Tendo-kun here is channel 6, looks like we got it just in time."

--------------------------------

"We have a news flash, just over an hour ago the missing _cat-girl_ Saotome Ranko killed a monster in Juuban River Park. We can see the police with the body covered behind us, and they are marking off the bloody hand and foot prints of the _cat-girl_ walking away from her kill." says the TV reporter standing outside the police line. "We have managed to acquire some pictures of the body from the person who found it. Be warned these pictures are extremely graphic and may be unsuitable for some viewers, so take a moment and send the kids out of the room. We have talked to Tendo Nabiki who knows _Ranko_ the _cat-girl_ and Nabiki-san tells us that Neko-Ranko-chan would never attack a person like this, but felt no need to hold her claws in when fighting a monster. OK, the pictures are ready. This first shot is a whole body shot of the monster, notice its blue skin, bug eyes, and clawed hands. Also, the body is in a large pool of blood. This shot is of some deep slashes on the back, in this shot you can see that the claws actually cut cleanly through several ribs, and in this last shot is what must have been the finishing blow to the neck, the cuts go from 20 to 30 centimeters deep, almost completely severing the head from the body, killing it instantly."

"Well, that was certainly quite graphic." says the TV anchorman. "From what was reported from the hospital, the young man who was wounded at the wedding received many cuts requiring more than 200 stitches, lost over a liter of blood, and has a serious concussion, but the cuts were quite shallow, certainly nothing like the wounds that the monster received, and while serious the wounds to the young man were not life threatening. This is a picture of Ranko." Showing a picture of Ranma-chan wearing a black tank top and shorts doing a kata. "And this is a picture of Neko-Ranko taken earlier today." The screen now shows a snapshot of the same redheaded girl in a white tuxedo crouched down with one hand on the ground, the other hand raised to strike with glowing red blades projecting from her fingers. "She should still be wearing a white tuxedo, and at this point is probably dirty and covered in blood. If you see her please call the police or the number on the bottom of the screen, there is a reward of 50,000 yen for information that leads to the capture of the cat-girl, but you should not attempt to capture her yourselves. And now we will return you to you regular TV show."

--------------------------------

"Kami-sama!" Soun exclaims.

"I had no idea." Genma mutters.

"Astounding." Katsuhito says.

"Tsunami preserve us." Ayeka whispers.

"He was playing with it." Ryoko notes wryly.

"I've got to get this boy into the lab." Washu remarks.

"My son is so DANGEROUS." Nodoka wails.

Everyone was a little shocked and horrified at the pictures on the news, the amount of damage the Ranma had done to the monster was quite staggering, any one of over a dozen wounds would have been fatal to a human. That they had been inflicted with her bare hands was like a blow to the gut.

After a few seconds of shocked silence Katsuhito spoke up. "I have heard tales of how dangerous the Neko-Ken is, but thought them to be mere tall tales, like most stories of demons and such, some truth the rest fiction. But here we see what the Neko-Ken can really do when used with deadly intent."

"_**Genma!! **WHAT_ were you _THINKING_, teaching Ranma to do _THAT?!_" Nodoka yells across the table gripping her katana in anger.

"But Nodoka, it's an unbeatable technique, that monster didn't stand a change. I didn't know it would make him scared of cats or that it couldn't be controlled. Ranma has only seriously hurt two people when in the Neko-Ken, and both times he was provoked, and even then he held back."

"Two people Genma, who besides Hibiki-san has he injured?"

"The other one was me, of course, he was quite upset with me when he burst out of the pit, and I approached him yelling and tried to grab him, he swatted me and gave me three long but shallow cuts then ran off, I was able to wrap the wound and get to the hospital, but I was laid up for almost two weeks."

"I'd say he deserved it." Ryoko remarked.

After everyone heard the explanation of the Neko-Ken training they all agreed that he deserved it. Washu even offered to try to get Ranma control over the Neko-Ken figuring it's a great excuse to get him in the lab for some _samples_.

Half an hour later Soun picked up another call from Nabiki, and after hanging up says "Well, Ranma has come out of the Neko-Ken and is going to stay overnight with an old friend of his in Juuban. Genma do you know who Hino Rei is?"

"Yeah, I remember her, she's about a year younger than Ranma, it sort of figures she'd find him."

"How's that Genma dear?" asks Nodoka.

"Well the Hino family brought Ranma out of the Neko-ken the first time and took care of him for a couple weeks while I was laid up from my wounds before I could go looking for him. While Ranma was with them he and Rei were quite close, and she had played with Neko-Ranma when she first found him."

"They were close, Saotome-kun, Please tell me she's not another **_FIANCEE?!_**" yells Demon-head Soun, his head looming over the table to menace Genma.

"My son is so _manly_, to have so many fiancees. But how will he be able to marry them all? It's such a shame that so many girls will be heartbroken." Nodoka cries out.

"Actually, Nodoka-sama, Juraii royal tradition calls for at least two wives." Ayeka informs her. "So maybe he won't have too disappoint them. How many fiancees does Ranma-sama have?"

"Well Genma, how many fiancees does Ranma have?" Nodoka asks her husband.

"Uhm, OK, lets see. First we have the engagement to one of Tendo-kun's daughters, then Hino Rei, Kuonji Ukyo, Aoyama Motoko, Aino Minako when we were in England, then Shampoo and maybe her amazon sisters Ling-Ling, Lung-Lung, Perfume, and Lotion, and just recently Kuno Kodachi." Genma replies, going over the list in his head.

"Oh dear, I forgot that I engaged Ranma-kun to my friend Hitome's daughter Kino Makoto, the poor girl, her parents were both killed several years ago and I look after her a little." Nodoka tells him. "I think I also remember your mother once mentioning a pledge to the Mano clan now that I think of it, but I'm not sure if it was for a marriage, and it was conditional on something."

"Oh that, I remember now. The Mano are a Mamono Hunter clan, if the girl is a virgin at 16 she can become a Mamono Hunter, a boy has to stay a virgin until 18 to receive his Mamono Hunter weapon and powers, and if they are both still unwed then they become engaged to unite the Mamono Hunter clans, but no Saotome men have been able to use the Yasha Rei Satsu Katana for 10 generations."

"But Genma, Ranma is only a couple of weeks from being 18, and I don't think he has actually slept with any of his fiancees yet, or they would have dragged him to the altar already." Nodoka replies. "The Yasha Rei Satsu (Demon Soul Killing) Katana, is that this one that I've been carrying for the last 22 years?"

"Yes, that's it. The Saotome men haven't been able to use its power for 10 generations, so our wives keep the katana until one of us becomes a Mamono Hunter again."

* * *

05-02-04 Extended the family meeting with the possibility of a Juraii polygamous marriage for Ranma, and listing his possible fiancees. I don't plan on Ranma marrying all of them, they will try and get rid of some of the excess amazons at least, maybe setting up fights with Ryu, Kuno, Ryouga, and/or Konatsu with some of the amazons.

Feel free to mention possible match ups and matchmaking schemes to me in reviews or e-mail them to me. Also possible curse cures that the senshi or Juraii crews could come up with.

08-29-05 Swapped out Masaki Kaede for Aoyama Motoko to bring in a Love Hina crossover later on.

10-09-06 Changed a couple lines making Nodoka already aware of her heritage.


	6. Catching up to Ranma

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, but I'm not trying to make any money off this so I guess it's OK then.

This is a Ranma continuation and multi-cross-over with Sailor Moon, Tenchi Muyo!, Mermaid Saga, Ah Megami-sama and Mamono Hunter Yohko.

This is my first time writing a fan fiction, so please review and tell me what you think.

Ranma Crossing Over to the Wild Side

By Paul Bennett baka Shadowbakasama

Chapter 5: Today has been really hectic

* * *

"Well, that was easy." Rei says after getting off the phone. "Ranma-kun, it turns out that Nabiki-san and Kasumi-san are already in Juuban. They were having dinner when I called Nabiki-san's cell phone, and they're going to come over to check on you, and Kasumi-san has some clothes for you."

"At least Akane-san isn't with them. I don't think I'm ready to deal with her yet."

"Yeah, but there is some bad news for you. Nabiki-san is going to bring a detective and some reporters to meet _Ranko_ to wrap up her _cat-girl_ hunt. She'll be here in about half an hour."

"Then I might as well change now." Ranma says dumping a glass of water over his head. "Gives me a chance to get dry before they get here, besides Rei-chan, your clothes fit me better this way." She says as starts drying her red hair with the towel she had brought out of the bathroom.

"Oh, this is great, I've got a fiancé who can raid my wardrobe." Rei says to tease him.

"Heh, there was this one time all my clothes were in the wash and the Tendo girls wouldn't let me have a hot bath, and they were going to loan me some of their clothes, so that I wouldn't be running around topless, and they started playing dress-up with me in all their fancy clothes including a kimono, a bunny-suit, and some sexy lingerie. Akane-san got really jealous because I have a better body than her."

"Well boy, you are a very attractive girl, and a handsome young man, I expect you to make Rei-chan very happy." Grandpa Hino says coming up behind Rei.

"GRAMPS, you're embarrassing me."

"Well, heh heh, you should know that I am one of the few heterosexual lesbians in the world, Prince Herb of the Musk is the only other I know of. And if Rei-chan and I get married she can be a monogamous bisexual."

"_RANMA!__THAT_ doesn't even make _SENSE!_"

"Sure it does Rei-chan. When I'm a boy, I like girls, but when I'm a girl I don't like boys, I still like girls. I'm fairly sure Princess Herb is the same way, when I fought with her, she kept getting distracted by my breasts."

"Wait, I thought you said Herb was a prince?!" Rei asks interrupting Ranma's story.

"Heh heh, well you see Herb also has a Nyanniichuan curse, so she is also a princess." explains Ranma.

"Kami, and how can I be a _monogamous bisexual_?" Rei asks in morbid curiosity.

"Well, that's obvious, if we get married you get the whole package onna-teki and otoko-teki." Ranma tells her like it's the simplest thing in the world.

(Onna girl, Otoko boy, Teki -like or -ish. This is what Shampoo used to call Ranma's different sexes before she figured out the curse.)

"ARGH! It hurts my brain!" Rei yells. "Ranma is everyone around you gender confused!?"

"Not _everyone_, just some of them. Kuno Tatewaki loves both Tendo Akane and _Osagi no Onna_, who is me, but hasn't figured out the curse, and accuses me otoko-teki of being a foul sorcerer keeping his two loves from him with black magic. Both me and Akane hate the moron." Ranma tells her.

(Osagi pigtailed)

"Bhu hahahah, that's so bad." Rei says busting out laughing.

"Just wait, I'm only getting started, Kuno Kodachi, his younger sister, keeps trying to drug me and make me her _love slave_, but she hates Osagi no Onna. Then there is Kuonji Ukyo, my friend Ucchan, the fiancee who spent 10 years dressing as and acting like a boy while practicing Okonomiyaki Chef Martial Arts to get revenge on me and my father, she even went to an all-boy school. Then there is Konatsu, a _male_ kunochi, raised as girl and kept in poverty by his evil stepmother and his evil older stepsisters. He has a huge crush on Ucchan and works at Ucchan's, her okonomiyaki-ya. There is also Tsubasa, a cross-dressing boy who met Ukyo when she went to that all-boys school, he chases Ucchan around trying to get a date, and she thought he was gay, but it turns out that he knew Ucchan was a girl dressed as a boy. When Shampoo first showed up, she was trying to kill me because I defeated her at a village tournament while I was a girl, and her Amazon laws say that if an outsider girl defeats an Amazon warrior, she must give her the Kiss of Death, and then hunt her down and kill her. She hunted me and pops all the way back to Tokyo, and I defeated her by accident defending Akane from her while otoko-teki, so she gave me the Kiss of Marriage, because her laws say that she must marry an outsider male that defeats her. So for a while there she was trying to seduce otoko-teki and kill onna-teki."

Rei and her grandfather are just staring at Ranma with their mouths open so far you'd think that their jaws unhinged, until Gramps recovers enough to say "Ranma that story is.. just so . . . Buwa hahahahaha." and they both loose it and are rolling on the floor laughing.

"Oh Great, just laugh it up, you know when Ucchan first found out about the curse she spent half an hour pouring hot and cold water on my head, she thought it was so much fun." Ranma says getting upset that they think his troubles are so funny.

"That's a great idea Ranma-kun!" Rei exclaims. "We'll do that when I have my friends come over, they'll get a real kick out of it, and it's sounds like a great way to break the ice about your curse."

"**LETS** Just Tell **_EVERYONE!! _**I Don't **HAVE **Enough People calling me a _Cross-dresser_ and a _Pervert_ Already!" Ranma-chan yells, her red battle aura filling half the room as she gets really pissed off.

Rei and Grandpa Hino shut up real fast and skitter back until their backs are to the wall and then they flawlessly perform the Saotome Secret Technique: Crouch of the Fierce Tiger while saying "Gomen, gomen-nasai, gomen-nasai, it's not that funny, not funny at all."

Ranma-chan seeing this calms down and pulls in her aura, and says "Gomen, I'm a little touche about the curse, and I've had a bad day. So Hino-dono, did my dad show you that technique?"

"Technique?"

"Yes, you did the _Mouko Rakuchi-sei _perfectly. The Crouch of the Fierce Tiger was developed by my father to placate the temper of the Grandmaster of Anything Goes Martial Arts. I must say that it was very effective. I've used it on a few occasions myself, not for the old freak though."

"Ah yes, I remember him showing us that technique when he came to pick you up from us nine years ago. Our family was very upset that he would teach the Neko-ken to a young boy, even his own son."

Ranma-chan hears several cars pull up and a door's opening and closing. "Ah, that must be Nabiki and company, shall we go out to meet them?" She says as she helps them to their feet.

* * *

"Well, this should be the place. OK, Detective Shipiro-dono, please remember to keep Ranma and Ranko separate in front of the press, and don't ask Ranko for any ID, at some point I should figure out how to get her some, hmm." muses Nabiki.

"I still have trouble believing this, I'll expect to see some proof after we get rid of the press Tendo-san."

"That's not a problem, after the press is gone you'll get to see the usual water test and story, nobody believes it until they see it. None of us believed in magic . . . until _THEY_ arrived. You guys do know about the panda don't you?" Nabiki asks the detective.

"Umm, actually, I've heard stories, but I've only been here a few months, before I was in Hokkaido." Shipiro replies.

"Oh, then you should know about the _Lost Boy_ Hibiki Ryouga, he's the one who ended up in the hospital from the wedding."

"Someone put the _Lost Boy_ in the hospital!?" Shipiro exclaims. "We've had him walk away from getting hit by cars. He'd get lost and wind up in the middle of the street somehow."

"Yeah, that's him alright." Nabiki confirms. "One of the few people that can give Ranma-kun a good fight, but I still give five to one odds against Ryouga-san."

"Now Nabiki, Ryouga-kun's not that bad is he?" asks Kasumi.

"Actually Kasumi, he's worse." Nabiki informs her. "But I can still offer those odds because Ranma-kun's always holding back. He thinks of Ryouga-san as a friend and likes to _spar_ with him and he'll usually let Ryouga-san get lost in a fight rather than beat him up, besides the fact that Akane mallets him for picking on _poor_ Ryouga-san, and Ryouga-san usually attacks him on sight."

"Well, it looks like Ranko-chan is coming out to greet us, can you ladies keep the reporters back for a couple of minutes so that I can talk to her alone?" asks Detective Shipiro.

"Not a problem Shipiro-dono." Nabiki replies. "I'll get them to set up down here, just send her down when you are done."

* * *

"Hello Ranko-san, or is it Ranma-chan, I'm Detective Shipiro. I'd like to ask you a few questions before you talk to the press."

"I'd prefer Ranko at least until the press has left." Ranma-chan replies. "I guess Nabiki has provided you with some information. I hope she didn't charge you too much?"

"Umm, well, nothing like what she is charging the press anyway." answers Shipiro. "So what can you tell me about what you've been up to today?"

"Not much, unfortunately." answers Ranma-chan. "I don't remember anything that I do when under the Neko-Ken, the last thing I remember from the wedding is getting hit into the koi pond and you know getting wet, then I was holding an angry cat, and I ran around screaming trying to get her to let go, then I came out of it in the bathroom in the Hino's house back there."

"Right, well the assault at the wedding we have down as self-defense, and if that doesn't work you were also temporarily insane." Shipiro informs her. "Luckily Hibiki-san is expected to be out of the hospital in a few days. Now I was hoping you could tell us about the monster you apparently killed?"

"Sorry, I don't recall anything about a monster." answers Ranma-chan. "But I must have gotten very bloody in the fight, it took quite a bit of work to clean my hair and under my fingernails, even my toenails."

"Ergh, yes, well could you let us have the clothes you were wearing during the attack, and ahh, your hand and foot prints, for evidence to match the crime scene. Not that anyone would charge you for killing a monster, but we like to let the forensics people figure out what happened. Oh, and of course we need the blades that you used, probably some type of Tiger Claw weapon."

"I don't have any blades, when I'm in the Neko-Ken I can use _ki claws, _sort of like energy blades I think." Ranma-chan informs the detective.

"Can you show the forensic people these _ki claws_?"

"Not without going into the Neko-Ken, I'm sorry."

"Well, we might have to do that then, it would back up your loss of memory as well, but it would have to be somewhere safe, like a holding cell."

"Uh, I don't think neko-teki would like that, and I'm fairly sure the _ki claws _can cut metal bars. I'll get with Nabiki and Hino Rei and see if we can come up with a better plan, and we'll have to ask Rei-chan what happened to the tuxedo I was wearing, she may have bagged it up already."

"OK, lets go deal with the reporters."

"Alright, but I'll warn you that I'm going to act all girly for the camera's, just don't get the wrong idea."

* * *

"This is Namaguchi Jiro, reporting for Tokyo 6 News, we're at the Hirawa Shrine in Juuban to meet Saotome Ranko, our _cat-girl_ on the run. We can see her coming down to talk to us with Detective Shipiro from the Nerima branch of the Tokyo Police. So Shipiro-san, I guess this wraps up the _cat-girl_ hunt."

"That's right, Ranko-san has snapped out of her _neko_ state, and has agreed to provide some evidence for the investigation of the Juuban River Park monster crime scene. Not that we have any plans on charging her for killing a monster of course, but the investigators like to have enough evidence to solve the crime."

"Ranko-chan, what can you tell us about the monster that you killed?"

"I'm sorry, but I don't remember it, I have no memory of anything I do while I'm acting like a c-c-cat. I don't think it even got a hit in because I don't have any cuts or bruises . . . , but I was covered in blood and it took forever to get my hair clean, and do a manicure, pedicure, and scrub all of my skin clean."

"Yes, I imagine that killing a monster with your bare hands would get a little _messy_, can you tell us how you were able to do this."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"But the people would/"

"I _SAID_ I don't want to talk about it! It's a messed up martial arts technique that causes a berserker state that _NO ONE _should ever learn. It's been banned from being taught by organized Dojos in Japan for a reason. The training _STILL_ gives me nightmares!" Ranko yells before turning and walking off.

"Ugh, well that was Ranko the _cat-girl_ who killed the latest bug-eyed monster in Juuban River Park, and this is Namaguchi Jiro from Tokyo 6 News."

* * *

"Hey, Nabiki, Kasumi, I guess you guys were out here looking for me?"

"Ranko-chan, you didn't have to bite the guy's head off did you?" Nabiki asks.

"Oh my, yes you were a bit cross with him Ranko-chan." remarks Kasumi.

"Well, I'd rather not let people know too much about the Neko-Ken, we don't want some baka throwing his kid into a pit of c-c-cats now do we." Ranma whispers to them in an angry tone.

"Oh my, we wouldn't want that to happen." Kasumi replies.

"Yes, some things need to be kept secret, right Saotome?"

"That's right, Nabiki, and you've done a good job keeping my names separate today, thank you. But you did get me plastered all over the news, and I bet you made a lot of money doing it."

"Well, this fiasco was going to make the news anyway, from when they started throwing explosives at the wedding, but I managed to control the police and the press and make us a bundle of yen while doing it. I'm sorry Ranma, I didn't invite all of those people, but I did let some of them know the wedding was happening. I didn't want our fathers forcing you and Akane to get married. I knew they would crash the wedding, but I wasn't expecting it to get quite that out of hand, the fight over the Nanniichuan got everyone distracted and I didn't think Ukyo and Shampoo would use bombs, and then Akane flipped and you went neko. I'm really sorry, . . . I'll even give you a cut of the money I made from the news, after I take out wedding expenses and repair costs of course."

"Wow. You must have made a lot of money then. OK, apology accepted, but I may need some favors, this is going to stir up more problems, I'm sure of it."

"Why don't we go inside so I can meet this girl who can tame the savage Neko-Ranma, I have to give her that reward anyway."

"Yes, she must be a nice girl to be able to get the _cat_ to follow out of that park into a car."

"That's right, Nabiki, you took those pictures of the monster, no wonder you made so much money from the news people."

"Well we couldn't have been more than 40 minutes behind you, and probably the third people to find the monster's body, but we were the first to stick around and call the police, and I got some great shots before they showed up."

"That's right, there was that nice couple coming out of the woods that had seen you killing that monster, but they were in a hurry."

* * *

In the Hino's living room the Hinos, two of the Tendo girls, Detective Shipiro, and Ranma-chan sit down for tea and to talk away from the press.

"Well, I'll go and get the water for Ranma-kun to show you the curse Detective." Rei says going into the kitchen.

"Don't worry about it Detective, everyone needs to see it before they really believe." Ranma tells him.

"Oh my, that's true." Kasumi remarks. "The first time I saw it I was so surprised, but since then it's become so much easier to accept the strange things that happen around Ranma-kun."

"OK, I'll bite. What kind of strange things happen around Ranma if I may ask."

"Oh, the stories I could tell you, Detective, we would be here for a week, but we have seen ghosts, demons, shape changers of many types, martial artists attacking night and day and throwing energy blasts around and smashing through walls rather than use the door, love potions and magic jewelry. It's been very interesting ever since Ranma showed up."

"Ranma, here's your water, do you mind if I do the honors."

"No Rei-chan, go ahead, have a little fun. They all get a kick out of doing this for some reason." Ranma explains as Rei pours hot then cold water over his/her head several times, experimenting with how much water it takes, and pouring fast and at a trickle.

"Ugh, wow, I guess it is real. Now have we any ideas about showing the forensic people the ki claws that you used on that monster?"

"Well, you could bring them over here in the morning with a few _targets_ and I'll get a couple of cats to scare Ranma with, I can handle Neko-Ranma and should be able to get him to scratch up a few things for you." suggests Rei.

"About that, Rei-san how were you able to bring Neko-Ranma-chan home anyway?" Nabiki asks.

"Well, we are old friends, Nabiki-san, I met little Neko-Ranma 9 years ago after he escaped the pit and clawed up his father, it was my grandmother who first broke him out of the Neko-ken, and he lived here with us for two weeks before his father came for him. We trained him to be a little less terrified of cats so that he doesn't go into the Neko-Ken very fast and usually has time to get away from a cat. I used to play with Neko-Ranma every day, and then play some more with Ranma."

"Oh my, that must have been so nice, I know Ranma-kun had very few friends while growing up on the road."

"Well, Hino-san, can I have the clothes that Saotome-san was wearing before, the lab wants them for evidence and from what I saw of the crime scene it's no use trying to save them."

"Of course Detective, I've got them in a bag already, I had to take them off Neko-Ranma-chan before getting her into the van, they were so bloody and still wet, blegh." says Rei going to fetch the clothes.

"Oh, Ranma-kun, I brought some of your clothes for you to change into."

"Thanks Kasumi, that's really thoughtful of you."

"Yeah, we should get ready to go home, the detective is going to give us a ride back to Nerima."

"Sorry Nabiki-san, but Hino-san has invited me to stay the night, and I don't want to deal with the parents or Akane tonight. Besides there is some news that is going to set Akane and the others off when they hear it, and I want to avoid that for a little while."

"What _news_ is that Saotome? You wouldn't have found another of your many fiancees."

"Yeah, you guessed it Nabiki, Oyaji engaged me to Rei-chan when we were here nine years ago, he took some scrolls for several ki techniques and something like 500,000 yen as her dowery. So I have to consider her as a real fiancee with a better claim than Ucchan's, maybe better than your family's. The techniques on those scrolls are a good part of the reason that I'm as good as I am. Without those techniques I would have lost the fights with Herb and Saffron, maybe even the fights with Ryouga when he learned the Shi Shi Houko-dan or the Bakusai Tenketsu."

"Oh my, Akane isn't going to like that."

"Nobody is going to like this news Kasumi, so Ranma what are you going to do?"

"Well, I accepted the engagement with Rei, and told her that we have a year for the courtship, and I'm not going to marry any of the others until that year is up. So tell Akane not to worry about them staging another wedding, I won't go through with it until a year is up, _if_ she is the one I choose."

"Oh dear, this doesn't sound good for Akane."

"I'll come back in time for dinner tomorrow, I'm going to play _Neko_ for the police in the morning, and then meet some of Rei's friends and get to know her a bit better since I hadn't seen her in nine years."

"Well, we better get going or the nice detective will leave us here, good night Ranma."

"Yes, good night Saotome, see you tomorrow."

"Good night Nabiki, Kasumi, thanks for looking out for me today."

* * *

05-02-04 Minor changes, I'll clean it up more later. I'm working on using all the name suffixes correctly for different people talking. I'm supposed to make Ranma somewhat rude, leaving off suffixes for a lot of people, and Nabiki should be polite and business like or sarcastic, but not rude, while Kasumi is always polite and proper. I'm still feeling out how the Tendo sister address each other, I think it should be Imouto or Onee with chan or san, or by name usually without chan or san. 


	7. Will this day never end!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, but I'm not trying to make any money off this so I guess it's OK then.

This is a Ranma continuation and multi-cross-over with Sailor Moon, Tenchi Muyo!, Mermaid Saga, Ah Megami-sama and Mamono Hunter Yohko.

This is my first time writing a fan fiction, so please review and tell me what you think.

Ranma Crossing Over to the Wild Side

By Paul Bennett a.k.a. Shadowbakasama

Chapter 6: Will this day never end?

* * *

When Akane got home after having dinner with Ukyo, she noticed that they had company. So she went into the front room to meet them. Nodoka was sitting at the table having tea with an older man, two young women, one with a fine kimono, the other with thick, spiky cyan hair, and a girl with lots of spiky red hair.

"Oh, _Tendo-san_ please come in." Nodoka welcomes her coldly. "I'd like you to meet my father, Masaki Katsuhito, father this _was_ one of Ranma's fiancees, Tendo Akane, she is supposed to be the heir of the Tendo school of Anything Goes Martial Arts and the Tendo Dojo."

"Um, how do you do Akane-san." Katsuhito says a bit nervously, "I'm sorry to hear about what happened at your wedding. Nodoka-chan, why isn't she Ranma's fiancee anymore?"

"Well, she _obviously_ meant to break off her engagement when she insulted my son's honor before striking him with her trusty mallet sending Ranma into the koi pond holding a cat. _That_ started the whole _Neko-Onna hunt_ into motion. How she can blame him for the wedding disaster, I can't understand. And that _she_ can insult _his honor_ after _everything_ he has done for her is **_UNFORGIVABLE!_**"

Upon hearing Nodoka say this Akane goes white and runs up the stairs to her room while bursting into tears.

"Nodoka-san wasn't that a little harsh?" asks Ayeka.

"I'm afraid not Ayeka-hime-sama, Ranma and Akane have been engaged for a year and a half, and have never stopped fighting. Ranma will tease her, or be critical of the talents, or even do nothing and she will get upset, and the insults will fly between them until Akane strikes him with her mallet. Ranma has never raised a hand against her, and she pounds on him daily. They had just gotten back from China, Akane had been kidnaped and Ranma rescued her at great risk, and _killed_ Saffron to save her life. Yet she still has no faith or trust in Ranma, it could never work out, her temper controls her. I had such hope for her, she is a sweet girl, but she loses her temper with little or no reason. No, I'm afraid this was the last straw, and that the camel's back is broken. She hasn't even heard of the new fiancee, and that news will cause her to explode in hatred for Ranma, even though he didn't even know of the arrangement."

"It's no wonder that Ranma didn't come home tonight then, he might as well step into a rabid tiger's cage and start poking the beast." Ryoko replies.

"Yes, and Ranma must also be very upset, if they got into an argument tonight, they might level the house." Nodoka replies.

"Could they really do that much damage Nodoka-chan?" asks Katsuhito.

"Not Akane, she usually just hits Ranma with her damn _Mallet-sama_, smashing him through a wall, floor, or ceiling." Nodoka says, "Ranma, however can do ki attacks that have left 6 foot wide holes in the stone wall that's around the property."

"We're home!" Nabiki yells as she and Kasumi come in.

"Come join us in here girls, you haven't met our guests." Nodoka calls back.

"Tendo Nabiki and Tendo Kasumi, I'd like to introduce you to my father Masaki Katsuhito, and his sister Masaki Ayeka, First Princess of the Juraii, and his friends Hakubi Washu the scientist, and Hakubi Ryoko."

"Oh my, royalty, it's very nice to meet you. I've never heard of the Juraii, is it one of those magic kingdoms?" Kasumi asks.

"Right, if it is then Ranma is a prince out to marry Akane just like Kirin and Touma. Mhu hahaha." jokes Nabiki.

"Ahem, the Empire of the Juraii is a group of star systems ruled by my father, Emperor Masaki Azusa." Ayeka replies a bit miffed.

"OK. So that makes you an alien princess looking for a husband then?" Nabiki asks sarcastically.

"Bingo! That's her alright. She's been trying to get my Tenchi-chan, her own nephew." supplies Ryoko.

"He's my half-brother's grandson that's far enough apart, you monster woman!" yells Ayeka.

"Oh my, that makes you Ranma-kun's Great Auntie Ayeka, and Tenchi-san is Ranma-kun's cousin, it's so nice that Ranma-kun has more family." Kasumi says sweetly.

"Well, Ayeka-hime-sama, that means that Ranma-kun is Juraiian royalty and also distant enough to marry. So does this make you another of Akane's competition for Ranma-kun?" Nabiki asks.

"Not Akane-san's competition, Nabiki-chan, she would be _your_ competition." Nodoka replies.

"**Nani?! **_My_ competition!" yells Nabiki, shocked at being thrust into the dangerous position of Ranma's fiancee. "Oh no. . . . What's Akane done now?"

"Well, I felt that Akane-san broke off her engagement when she insulted Ranma-kun's honor and assaulted him without cause at the wedding, and feel that her temper has made her an unacceptable match for my son." Nodoka replies. "And since I know that Kasumi-chan is seeing that nice young doctor. That/"

"That leaves me as Ranma-kun's fiancee." Nabiki interrupts, sounding really put out as she sits down to join them for tea.

"Oh dear, how did Akane take the news?" Kasumi asks, going to the kitchen for more cups.

"Not very well, she ran upstairs crying." Ayeka replies.

"Oh my, poor Akane." says Kasumi as she joins them at the table.

"Come on Kasumi, you know that this has been coming for a long time." Nabiki tells Kasumi, sounding a bit tired, like this is an old argument between them. "Akane has been insulting and hitting Ranma-kun since the day he arrived. At some point it would be too much or go too far, this did both. Hibiki-san got a trip to the hospital, and we had to track down Ranma-chan like a wild tiger on the loose."

"Yes, I know. She was just so jealous of Ranma-kun." says Kasumi sounding a bit defeated and sad.

"I'm sorry for her too Kasumi." Nabiki says, then to Nodoka, "I'm sorry Nodoka-dono, but I'll have to decline the engagement to Ranma-kun. Wait! Let me finish. I have my reasons. Several, in fact. I haven't practiced martial arts for several years, and am already looking forward to a career in journalism. I do like Ranma-kun, but he's not my type, and if I was engaged to him, Akane would be jealous of me having him and it would split the family apart."

"I see your point Nabiki-chan." replies Nodoka, then after thinking for a few seconds. "In that case Ranma-kun can't live here anymore, and the goal of uniting the schools comes to nought."

"Oh dear, Otousama will be so disappointed." says Kasumi, becoming worried. "Isn't there some other way? Nabiki, what about cousin Ami?"

"Hmm, cousin Ami, now if Ranma-kun were to marry her, he would be our cousin and part of the Tendo clan, and could teach both styles in our Dojo." says Nabiki, deep in thought. "But I don't think Daddy will put up the Tendo Dojo for her dowery, maybe a contract to operate the Dojo as a partner."

"Oh, I remember her, Mizuno Ami, she is Noriko-sensei's daughter." Nodoka says, giving some thought to the match up. "I remember when I saw her here. She was so nervous for some reason. That must be it, you had to get her to pretend Ranma was Tendo Ranko and was her cousin as well. I always thought it was odd, every time I came over to visit Ranko would be in the koi pond with her pet panda, or she'd be at the table all wet from someone throwing water on her. She was always so happy to see _Auntie Saotome_ but still a little sad and nervous to be hiding from me in plain sight. It's so funny to think about it now."

"Yes, it was terrifying and hilarious at the same time, Ranma-kun would risk his life to be near you, I think there was about a dozen times that he changed almost in front of you, and three where you actually did see it, but it happened to fast or you fainted and thought it was a dream." Nabiki replied.

"What are you talking about, how was Ranma-san risking his life?" Ayeka asks.

"Oh my, this story is going to take awhile, so I'm going to go up and check on Akane." Kasumi says getting up from the table.

"That's a good idea Oneechan." Nabiki says. "We'll tell the guests a few Ranma stories and keep them entertained."

"Ranma stories, I guess that's a good way of putting it." Nodoka says. "Ranma-kun has such an exciting life that we could make a fortune with the movie rights."

"I'm already looking into that Auntie." Nabiki says, excited about the idea of all that money. "I figured that letting too much of the truth get out would get even more trouble knocking on the door. But it looks like the cat is out of the bag now."

"Yes, we'll talk about you being his agent later." Nodoka says to Nabiki. "But, back to the story, Genma took Ranma on a 10-year long training voyage almost 12 years ago, but to convince me to let him take Ranma for such a long time he and Ranma signed a contract to commit seppuku if he didn't raise Ranma to be a _man among men_ and after Jusenkyo he had stopped sending me letters and postcards, about six months ago I found them living here with the Tendos. But they hid in plain sight the whole time whenever I visited, using their cursed forms and pretending to be _Ranko_ and her pet panda, telling me that Ranma and Genma had left on another training trip and would be back soon."

"Oh, he didn't even know if you were alive, Genma never talked about you on the road." Nabiki tells her. "He met you for the first time in that canal, and found out that you were his mother just before you showed up, Genma was trying to drag him out of the house, they ended up in the koi pond and Ranma-kun got loose and was right behind you when you told us about the contract, and that you carried the contract and the sword around hoping to meet your _manly_ son, and he was standing not 6 feet away as a girl with the blood draining out of her face in horror and disappointment, and told you her name was Ranko and we claimed she was our cousin. Every time you came over we would quickly find Ranma-kun and his father and tell them, and they would be in the koi pond by the time you came to the yard. When he went to meet you in the park, he kept getting wet and when you were in that hot water spout he rescued you as a man, then when you woke up it had just started raining."

"Your right, that is horrible and funny! How did you find out about the curse without him getting killed?" asks Ryoko.

"Yes, how did he prove himself manly enough, when he changes into a girl?" Katsuhito asks.

"Well, as a man there is no question that he is manly, but he proved it to me as a girl." replies Nodoka. "I was always trying to get _Ranko-chan_ to be more of a proper young lady, she never wore a dress unless I forced her into it, and she acted like such the tomboy, always talking like a rude boy and fighting with Akane-san. But Ranma-kun was also very heroic, Ranko-chan went to get a family treasure that Genma stole from me and fought with him, and Ranma-kun ended up diving off a cliff after me when I had fallen. _He_ caught me and stopped us from hitting the rocks by jamming my sword into the cliff and landing on it. But the sword came out of the scabbard and dropped us into the ocean, I was holding his hand trying to keep him from falling when we both went in and then I was holding _Ranko-chan's_ hand in the water. So even as a girl, Ranma-kun is very heroic, brave, and manly, even if she is a bit too much of a rude tomboy."

"That's very strange Nodoka-chan, but I think strange is the norm here." says Katsuhito.

"Yes, I'm still getting used to it, but I think the Tendos have fallen into a strange routine and get nervous when there isn't at least one fight a day or a little property damage. I think Nabiki-chan here thrives on making money from the chaos, taking bets, selling information, keeping secrets, and taking pictures." says Nodoka, then addresses Nabiki. "I can see you with a bright future as an investigative journalist Nabiki-chan, as well as a bookie, and an agent."

"Can't blame a girl for trying to make a little cash." Nabiki says trying to excuse her actions.

"No, I suppose I can't." says Nodoka surprising Nabiki who didn't think she would be so forgiving of her taking advantage of Ranma. "Since you use the money to support your family, as you have since your mother died."

"How did you know?" Nabiki asks.

"Ranma-kun told me, when I found out about some of the pictures that you sold that Kuno boy." replies Nodoka. "I was upset until Ranma-kun told me that he lets you take those pictures, and that the scams you run on Kuno-baka keep the food on the table."

"Well, you might as well know that I've made a ton of money from the chaos today." Nabiki says, excited to be off the hook and back on the subject of money. "More than enough to fix the Dojo and pay for the wedding, Ranma-kun is getting a share of the profits from the news. I'm going to use some of it to start Kasumi in college to be a nurse. I'm trying for a scholarship, and should be able to support myself. But with all this publicity we should start classes in the Dojo after the repairs are done. So even if you take Ranma-kun with you, could you leave Genma here if he will teach classes. I want to get both of them working some of the time, instead of playing Shogi. If they don't go for that I'll make a deal with Natsume and Kurumi."

* * *

#Knock# #Knock#

"Who's there?"

"Kasumi."

"Kasumi who?"

"Imoutochan, are you alright, can we talk?" Kasumi asks as she comes in the door.

"Come on in." Akane replies from the bed, where she is crying over a picture of Ranma. "Oneechan, I really screwed up this time. #sob# What am I going to do? Waaaaah!"

"Oh Imoutochan, I'm sorry, but I'm afraid you have lost him." Kasumi replies as she goes to hug Akane.

"I was so awful! #sob# I insulted him and hit him, #sob# and it was Shampoo and Ukyo fighting over him, #sniff# but I blamed Ranma. Waaaaah! Then I hit Neko-Ranma, #sob# I didn't even think, b-b-but I got Neko mad at me. #sniff# Ryouga got hurt, and Ukyo saved me. #sob# But Neko ran off, Neko hates me now! Waaah! #sob# Ranma hates me now! Waaah! Where is he? #sob# Did anyone find him?"

"Yes, he's fine, a girl found him in Juuban after he killed that monster and took him home."

"I saw that on the news. #sniff# He just _butchered_ it. If Neko had wanted to, he could have killed us all. #sniff# He went easy on Ryouga. Did you know that Neko used a head butt to KO Ryouga. Tofu-sensei said that because of us fiancees _training_ Ranma that his head is much tougher than Ryouga's, and Ryouga smashed himself into boulders to become tough, but Ranma's training was worse. Waaaah!"

"What training caused Ranma-kun to become so tough Imoutochan?"

#sniff# "Us _fiancees_ have been making Ranma tougher #sob# by beating him _everyday_ sometimes several _times_ a day. Waaaah! Kodachi-san with her drugs, ribbon, and clubs, Ukyo with her spatula, Shampoo with her bike and bon-bori, and **_ME_** most of all with my fists, feet, and _mallet_! Waaah! Kuno-sempei can never hit Ranma, Mousse always misses even with everything he throws, Ryouga can sometimes get a lucky shot in. If all of them ambush Ranma, they can rough him up. Every time he comes home beat all to hell it was us 'fiancees' that did it. #sob# I have hit him over the head with my mallet #sob# so much that I have to hit him three or four times to get him to stay down, Waaah! and even then he gets up in a few minutes. Waaah! When he first showed up the table put him down for over an hour. #sob# Neko KOed Ryouga-kun with a flying head butt and wasn't even fazed, he didn't have to shake it off or anything. Waaah! The reason that Ranma's head is harder than a rock is because I _pounded_ on him everyday! Waaah!"

"Oh my, that would make Ranma-kun's head very tough."

"Where is he? #sniff# You said a girl found him. Is he coming home?"

"He is staying in Juuban tonight, with an old friend of his."

"Ranma has a friend in Juuban? #sniff# The girl that found him? That's the only way Neko would go with her isn't it? Who is she?"

"Hino Rei, she's the one who found Neko-Ranma after he escaped from the pit, he lived with them for two weeks before Genma found him. She would play with Ranma-kun and Neko-Ranma every day, until Genma took him away."

"**NO! **Please Kasumi, tell me _she's_ not another **_FIANCEE!!_**"

"Gomen/"

"**_NO!!!_**" screams Akane in the sound of Ultimate Suffering.

"Akane! Imoutochan! Calm down, Ranma-kun told me he's not going to get married for a year, you can make up with him."

"But Kasumi-oneechan, #sniff# Auntie Saotome, she says I'm not his fiancee anymore, #sob# she said I've gone too far. Is Nabiki his fiancee now?"

"No, Nabiki refused, she said it would tear us apart if she took Ranma. I think she's right. We can't take Ranma, but Cousin Ami can. They are going to discuss that later, Daddy will have to talk to Auntie Noriko."

"But Oneechan, how could I compete against Ami-chan, she's nice, sweet, and really smart. Waaah! What chance would I have."

"Now Akane-chan, Ami-chan is a bit of a bookworm, studying all the time, and going to cram school, she might not like Ranma-kun, he doesn't like school, is unmannered and rough, she might get scared off by the other girls."

"Right, Ami-chan and Rei-san live in Juuban, and Ranma lives here, they can't visit that often."

"There's more bad news Akane-chan. Auntie Saotome and Ranma-kun will be moving out. Her house is almost fixed."

"No, no, no . . . you were supposed to come in here and cheer me up Kasumi, but you keep on telling me bad news. Is there any more bad new Oneechan?"

"Ranma-kun considers Rei-san's engagement valid, and considering the dowery that Genma took she has a better claim than Ukyo-san, and since Daddy can't put up the house and Dojo for Ami-chan's dowery, she will have a lesser claim than Ukyo, just a partnership with Daddy to run the Dojo, and whatever else they can come up with."

"Oh no, what was Rei-san's dowery?" Akane asks sounding really worried.

"500,000 yen and some scrolls."

"What was on the scrolls Kasumi?"

"Ki techniques, the techniques that have let Ranma build up and control his ki, and develop his danger sense. The techniques that allowed him to build up enough ki to defeat Herb and Saffron." Kasumi tells her sounding a bit defeated, she hates, well at least doesn't enjoy giving out bad news, but there was no good news left.

"Kuso, he owes her, it wasn't just food, or money that he that never saw, it's a bunch of techniques he's been learning and using for the last nine years." says Akane, a bit shocked. "The whole deal of combining the schools is a joke, what techniques do we have that Ranma might want, I don't know of any, Daddy has never shown any of us anything that would impress Ranma-kun, except that stupid Demonhead to scare people."

"Hmm, yes, if Daddy could teach Ranma-kun some valuable techniques that would help our clan's engagement."

"Well, if you don't have any more bad news, I'd like to get some sleep."

* * *

05-02-04 Minor changes only. I'll have to rewrite parts to mention the other extra fiancees later.

I'm sorry about treating Akane so harshly in this one, but Nodoka was not amused when Akane insulted Ranma's honor, she might not mind the malleting, but insulting his honor insults her clan's honor, and she hasn't seen him lying to Akane, if anything he was too honest, and what's wrong with being perverted, he's her fiancee, fiancees can do that, he's just being manly.


	8. Rei's friends come over

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, but I'm not trying to make any money off this so I guess it's OK then.

This is a Ranma continuation and multi-cross-over with Sailor Moon, Tenchi Muyo!, Mermaid Saga, Ah Megami-sama and Mamono Hunter Yohko.

This is my first time writing a fan fiction, so please review and tell me what you think.

Ranma Crossing Over to the Wild Side

By Paul Bennett a.k.a. Shadowbakasama

Chapter 7: Rei's friends come over

This chapter I'm using the back story from 'Hell Hath No Fury' by Bob Lobster to have Sailor V be very upset with Ranma. Thank you Bob for giving me the OK to do this.

* * *

Minako was at home watching the evening news, when they showed the picture of the missing groom Saotome Ranma the blood drained from her face as she stared at the screen in shock and recognition. "It's **_Him_**."

"Daddy, are you done with the newspaper?" asks Minako as she walks into the den. "I want to see the front page about that bombed wedding, I think I may have seen the groom somewhere before."

"Here you go sweety." He says handing over the front section of the paper. "Don't they know they are supposed to throw rice, not gunpowder okonomiyaki and explosive pork buns? (But it's just as well they did.)"

"Thanks Daddy, I'll be in my room for a bit, then I'll probably go and visit Rei." Minako says.

"Hey Mina, I've got some good news for you." Aino Daishi called out to his daughter. "I found some information on your missing fiancé."

"**_Fiancé!!_**" Minako screams in shock "I'm engaged! When did this happen? And why is this the first I've heard of it?"

"You mean I never mentioned it? I thought you knew and that was the reason you didn't have a steady boyfriend."

"**_DADDY!! _**You just love to keep secrets and surprise me way too much. ... Your not going tell me are you?"

"Heh heh, I'll take you to meet him this week."

"Argh! Will you tell me who he is? Have I met him even? At least tell me what he's like!"

"OK dear, I guess I can give you a few details without ruining the surprise. He's almost 18 and he is very into sports and fitness, uhm he's quite the hunk. He's from a good samurai family too."

"Have I ever even met him?" Minako asks here father in an angry tone.

"I don't think so. Every time his family visited you were out doing your own thing. Your mom and I set this up for you before they returned to Japan."

* * *

Back in her room Minako reads through the front page looking for the information she needs. "Saotome Ranma, son of that thieving lowlife Genma, the cat-girl is his sister Ranko." She mutters as she reads, then. "We rescued that Bastard's sister!"

"Mina-chan, what wrong?" asks a white cat with a gold moon on his forehead.

"I'll tell you what's wrong Artemis. This is **_Him!_**" She yells showing the cat the picture of the groom on the front page.

"What, you saw the groom somewhere today. That's great/"

"No, I know the groom! He's that bastard from three years ago, Him and his thief of a father were in England." She yells at her cat. "I'll have to go to the Tendo Dojo in Nerima and beat the crap out of him when he shows up. But I know where his sister is, she's the _cat-girl_ that Rei took home."

"Kuso! We've been here over a year, and he lives just a few miles away. Huh, the senshi never have had to go into Nerima after youma, I wonder if they avoid it for some reason." Artemis muses.

"From what I've heard about Nerima they have enough trouble with martial artists tearing up the place." Minako replies. "But I'm going to call Ami and get her to dig up what she can on Ranma and meet me at Rei's shrine so that I can have a **talk** with his sister."

Grabbing her communicator, she calls up her friend Sailor Mercury. "Yo Ami-chan, can you get me some information on the missing groom from that wedding, I think I saw him somewhere."

"You saw Ranma-kun, that's great, my cousin Akane-chan must be so worried about him." Ami replies.

"That was your cousin's wedding!" Minako yells into the communicator, "So you actually _know_ Ranma?"

"A little, he's a real hunk, but him and Akane are fighting most of the time. It seems like one of those love/hate relationships, but I've only seen the hate part." Ami explains. "Akane-chan has a real temper, and Ranma can be a bit of a rude jerk at times."

"Uh yeah, can you get the others together to meet at the shrine? I have a few _ideas_ about finding Ranma."

"Hey, that's great!" Ami exclaims. "But I can't come, me and mom are going over to visit the Tendos as soon as she ends her shift. I'm going to the shrine in the morning, Rei is going to get Ranko to demonstrate the Neko-ken for the police, and I want to see it."

"Thanks Ami-chan, I'll see you later then."

* * *

Minako, Makoto, and Usagi are walking to the shrine from meeting at Usagi's house.

Usagi seeing that Minako is upset about something asks. "So you've got some idea about finding the missing groom?"

"Yeah, I've got an _idea_, when I find **Him**, I'm going to beat him black and blue." Minako replies in a cold angry voice. "I've met up with this bastard before, when I was in England fighting crime as Sailor V."

"Is he a criminal?" Usagi asks.

"No, Ranma isn't." Minako replies reluctantly. "But his father Saotome Genma is a thief and a con-artist, and when I caught him stealing from a church and put him down with a _Venus Crescent Beam_ then Ranma ambushed me and we got into a fight over his father."

"Ranma? You fought with _The_ Saotome Ranma?" Makoto asks rhetorically. "Ouch. So how did the fight turn out?"

"Well, he kicked me, knocking me to the ground and told me that he wasn't going to let a _two-bit crime-fighter in a stupid looking costume_ send his dad to jail, even though he called his own father a _fat, useless, thieving bastard_." Minako says, starting to get red in the face and holding a white knuckled fist in front of her. "Well that did it for me, and we started fighting. He was faster than me, and I was outclassed for skill, and he was almost as strong as my Sailor form. He blocked or dodged everything I threw at him and the cocky bastard even criticized my style and gave me _tips_ while fighting, but then he said that I was _dumpy-legged_ and that I had a _fat ass! _and hit me several times so that my arms and legs gave out then he threw me into a pile of_garbage!_"

Usagi was shocked and horrified, and backed away from her scary friend who was starting to glow red. Makoto wasn't shocked at least by the story, but still gave the angered blonde some extra room as she said "So, Ranma-kun left you disabled on a pile of garbage, and now you want revenge."

"It wasn't just the one time Makoto!" The enraged blonde says in a harsh whisper. "He was around for _three months! _Once or twice a week we would fight. He _always_ beat me. He _always_ insulted me. I was humiliated so many times, that I've got to hunt that bastard down and make him pay! It's a mole's prerogative!" Minako yells raising her fist in the air as a hot wind swirled around her blowing her hair around.

"Surely it can't have been that bad." Usagi says trying to calm her down. "That was the worse one right?"

"Heh heh heh. Not even Usagi, it got worse." Minako says in an evil tone, calming down a bit, lowering her fist as the wind and the red glow fade. "One time he tossed me through a broken skylight and I landed in a vat of fish guts and he looked down and laughed at me swimming to the side."

Usagi and Makoto are both horrified at hearing about this. "Maybe he didn't know it was there, and you have to admit it could be considered funny." Makoto offered as a lame excuse.

"It might be _funny_ if you aren't the one_ swimming_ in **_STINKING FISH!!_**" Minako yells stepping up to Makoto and screaming in her face.

Makoto backs up to the wall, waving her hands apologizing to the red glowing blonde girl as the hot wind picks up again.

"Gomen, Gomen, Gomen-nasai. I shouldn't have said that." Makoto babbles trying to appease the obviously demonically possessed friend of hers. "That was very insensitive of me, and I apologize." she says looking around for Usagi to help her out, only to spot Usagi 10 feet away falling backwards while trying to escape.

"Itai!" Usagi yelps as she hits the sidewalk with her butt. "Waah! You scared me!" she yells at Minako, distracting her from Makoto.

Minako lets her aura die down again and walks over and helps Usagi up. "Sorry about that Usagi-chan. Thinking about **_HIM_** ... _Ranma_ tends to get me a little upset."

Makoto gets off the wall and comes over to them saying. "That was more than a_ little_ upset Minako-chan. Can you calm down and tell us what else he did?"

"Yeah! We'll help you get even with this bakayarou for what he's done to you." Usagi cries out taking up one of her Sailor Moon poses. "Tormenting a bishoujo senshi calls for justice and we're just the ones to punish him!"

"O...K." Minako says with a sweatdrop going down her head. "But this one is personal. You guys can back me up, but I've got to be the one to kick his ass. But what he did well, there was this one time he left me hogtied with the ribbons from my uniform, but I did insult his mother and he got upset about that."

"I didn't even know the ribbons came off." Usagi mutters.

"Well, insulting Ranma-kun's mother probably wasn't a good move." Makoto says.

"Yeah, he got on my case about that." Minako says a bit guiltily, as they start walking to the shrine again. "Said it was OK to insult his old man cause he deserved it, but he remembers his Mom as being a nice, proper Japanese lady. I got the impression that she probably died when he was young."

"That's not right." Usagi says. "The news showed both his Mother and Father at the wedding."

"Umm, from what I remember about Ranma, his Father took him away from home when he was 5-years-old to train him in the family school of martial arts." Makoto tells them. "He never mentioned his Mother, so I don't think he had seen her for several years and Saotome-obasan would always go on about how manly he was from the letters she got from her husband, and how much she missed him."

"_Auntie _Saotome!!" Minako yells, whipping around to look at Makoto. "You know Ranma's Mother?" she asks grabbing Makoto and shaking her a bit, then she realizes. "You know**_ RANMA!_**" Minako yells and really starts shaking her tall friend trying to shake loose some answers. "How do you know Ranma?"

Makoto pries loose of Minako's grip and says. "Take it easy. That hurts you know. I met him a few times when I went to Shinjuko Junior High School, about 3 years ago. He would always be fighting with my Senpai. It was sort of a game of his, Ranma-kun would be leading him home and insult him and Senpai would get mad and start a fight. Ranma would keep teasing Senpai during the fight and lead him around until he got him home. When they got to Senpai's house He would trip Senpai or do a throw and hit a few pressure points, then jump up to the rooftops and roofhop away before Senpai could go after him." Makoto gets a thoughtful look on her face and says. "One of the things Ranma teased Senpai about is that he didn't even fight as good as this cute girlfriend he had in England."

"HE called **ME** HIS _GIRLFRIEND_?!" Minako yells with several different emotions flashing across her face. "I wouldn't mind since he's so strong and handsome." she says dreamily, then her expression turns to hate. "If he wasn't such a COMPLETE**_ BASTARD!!_**" she yells with glowing hate and hot wind whipping around her again.

"Woah! Minako take it easy." Makoto says trying to calm down the volcanic blonde. "You'll get your chance at him soon enough. Now calm down and tell us the rest of it."

Minako goes and leans on the wall for a minute, taming the wind and the red glow

"Another time he left me hanging upside down from a fire escape. The bastard bent the iron straps around my legs. It took me awhile to get out of that one, and he stayed for a minute or so admiring his work and leering at me."

"I don't even want to know how he did that one." says Makoto a little shocked, Usagi was speechless.

"Then there was the last time I saw him, he was all excited about this new martial arts style he had finished learning and decided to test it out on me. I thought he was teasing me again, it was the silliest thing I ever heard of."

"OK, I'll bite." Makoto says curiosity getting the better of her. "What style was it?"

"He was excited because he had learned Martial Arts Ballroom Dancing." Minako says. "And said that even an _under-dressed kawaiikune crime fighter_ should now how to dance."

"Martial Arts Ballroom Dancing? He actually fought you and beat you with a style like that!" Makoto says not really believing in such a silly style.

"He called you _uncute_!" yells Usagi.

"_YES!_" screams Minako. "Every time I attacked he would dodge and grab my waist or my hand, I'd get spun or dipped, He'd spin me out to arms length, then spin me back in, not giving me the chance to get the footing for a kick, and blocking and turning aside my free hand. He put me into a long spin and stomped on a manhole cover flipping it up, then kicking it out of his way, then he dipped me while I was dizzy and tossed me into the air. During my air time he freed the ladder with a couple of kicks and pulled it out. When he caught me, he put me over the hole and let me slip right through his arms into the sewer, even grabbing my hands at the last and lowering me down so I only dropped 4 feet. Then the bastard put the cover back and I had to go a couple blocks down the tunnel to get back up after I recovered from being so dizzy."

"OH NO! He dropped you into the sewer, that's vile and unforgivable!" Usagi cries.

"Damn, that's _BAD_, but I've got to warn you, Ranma-kun is even tougher now. You know all those crazy stories we hear about the fights in Nerima?" Makoto asks.

"Yeah, I've heard of some very strange stuff about those martial artists." Minako replies. "Roof hopping, smashing walls, fireballs, tornadoes, some angry girl with a mallet, and the latest was bird people kidnaping someone. Like I believe all those crazy stories."

"Oh, and I suppose magical girls fighting demons isn't crazy." Makoto remarks sarcastically. "I like to keep up with the news over there, most of the _crazy_ stories are _real_ **and** they are about _Ranma_, the girl who was kidnaped was Ami-chan's cousin Tendo Akane, she was the bride at that bombed out wedding, so I guess Ranma-kun got her back, but rumor has it that most of the powerful martial artists over there have been in China for a couple weeks, they must have just got back for that wedding."

"Uhm, how strong could these martial artists really be?" asks Usagi.

"Compared to us?" Makoto replies. "I'm not sure, but we've never had to kill any youma in Nerima, and it's right next to Juuban. They must show up there sometimes, so some of them must be strong enough to kill at least weak youma."

* * *

"Well, Rei-chan, Hino-dono, I guess we should talk about this." Ranma says after the Tendo girls leave with the detective.

"Not that much to talk about." Gramps says. "You and Rei-chan have a year, at the end of the year if you both want to you get married, from the sounds of it you haven't picked any of the other girls and you've known them for over a year, so unless more fiancees show up I don't think Rei-chan needs to worry about the other girls."

"Well, it's just that Rei-chan _does need to worry_ about the other girls." Ranma replies a bit sarcastically. "Akane-san is unlikely to hit anyone other than me, but Ucchan, Shampoo, and Kodachi will probably come out here and challenge you to a fight, or just ambush you. All of them are talented martial artists, so Rei-chan can you fight?"

"Gramps has taught me some."

"Well then we can spar tomorrow and then start your training again if you want to be able to stand up to them."

"Hey, I'm tough/"

"We'll see how you are tomorrow." Ranma cuts in. "Lot's of people think they're good, but only a few of them are up to Neriman standards. Akane-san is the least skilled of my fiancees and she holds a 2nd Dan Black Belt in Kenpo and likes to break stacks of cinder blocks with her brute strength, Shampoo has the most skill, I'd place her at 4th or 5th Dan in Amazon Wushu, a hard acrobatic style that includes dual-weapon usage, and she's even stronger than Akane."

"Oh dear Kami, I'm still working towards a Brown Belt in Jujutsu." Rei squeaks. "I'd be lucky to last a few seconds against them."

"Well, from your aura earlier it looks like you certainly got some use out of those scrolls, you've probably mastered every technique on them to become this powerful." The old priest tells him. "It looks like you have the power to rival the Sailor Senshi that kill all the youma that show up here in Juuban."

"Yeah, those youma show up in Nerima too, you just don't hear about it, at least six of us martial artists can feel their evil auras and track them down and kill them, no need for outside demon hunters. It's the only time we let loose with the really deadly stuff. It's almost a race to see who gets to kill the critter. Not to mention at least a dozen other martial artists that can at least give them a good fight, some of the styles get really weird, but they still work."

"Weird martial arts styles, like what?" Rei wants to know.

"Well, I saw the old granny that does Martial Arts Tea Ceremony kill a youma with a couple of stirring spoons. Boy was it surprised." Ranma explains. "The youma looked like a woman crossed with a b-b- lynx and had sucked the energy out of her grandson, sort of like my English teacher Ms. Hinako does, but she only drains excess chi, not a person's actual life force. Anyway she started out throwing napkins at it, then beat it about the head and shoulders with her ladle when it laughed at her. While it was dazed from a couple of good head hits that left her ladle bent out of shape and useless, she flung the boiling water from her tea kettle into its face. As the poor thing was screaming and covering its eyes the old lady whips out a couple of stirring spoons and reverses them, stabbing one through the ribs into it's heart and using the other to slash both sides of it's throat before stabbing it through the youma's voice box to shut it up. Who would have thought that she would grind down the spoon handles into knives like they do in those prison movies."

"Gah, ugh, . . . , little old grannies killing youma." Rei sputters, looking stunned and confused.

"So, you up for your first lesson tomorrow?" Ranma asks her.

"Yatta! I'd be delighted to learn martial arts from you, Ranma-sensei." Rei says as she glomps onto his arm with a possessive look in her eyes that just screams **"MINE!"** thinking, 'With Ranma teaching me I'll be able to kick some serious ass! and Minako, Makoto, HA even Usagi will be green with envy when they see **_my_** fiancé! Hell, even Michiru and Haruka will be jealous when they see Onna-Ranma.'

"So Ranma-kun, we know about the Neko-ken and Jusenkyo." says Gramps. "What other awful training did Genma put you through?"

"Well, there was the time he stole the poisonous snakes from a zoo so that I would build up a resistance to their venoms, and the one where I was chased through a swamp by wolves while carrying a couch on my back to work on my strength, speed, and endurance."

"Oh, and where was Genma during this, running with you?" Rei asks.

"Your kidding right, he was on the couch."

"... Is that the worst of it?" Rei asks.

"I'm just getting started, there was the _Lion's Cub_ training where he would push me off a steep slope of a hill and I would have to climb back up after falling, rolling and hitting stuff on the way down."

"But that was a joke from a children's book!" Rei screams in shock.

"Oyaji said it was to build toughness and willpower. Then for speed blocking he would throw beehives at me, and I would have to hit all the bees without being stung. After that he improved on the amazon Bakusai Tenketsu training by taking me to a condemned building and using a wrecking ball on me to toughen me up, then sending me into the building to destroy it from the inside from the top down. I had to think of the best way to knock the building down without letting it fall over or burying myself. Just recently he has started throwing me off of the roofs of the tall buildings, and trying to get me to fly."

"**WHAT!! **He's . . . that's _insane!_" Rei yells "Why do you listen to your father. He's an idiot!"

"Now Rei-chan, most of his ideas sound stupid, insane, and dangerous, but they actually work. The Neko-Ken was the mother of all fuck-ups, but I learned it and I've had to use it in a fight once. Most of the rest has built up my speed, strength, endurance, and toughness to beyond that of any human I've ever seen, and I think I'll get the trick to flying in another week or so. I've seen Herb and Saffron do it, so it can't be that hard."

* * *

#Knock# #knock#

"Oh, some of my friends must have come over to check on you." Rei says pouring herself a glass of water before she gets up to answer the door.

#Splash#

"What'd you do that for?!" Ranma-chan yells.

"They are here to check on _Ranko-chan_." Rei replies. "They helped me track you down earlier, so they know about the Neko-Ken already. The curse won't be too much of a shock for them, we just need to work up to it so they don't think you're a shape changing youma or something."

"Well _boy_, I'll leave you with the girls." Gramps says getting up from the table. "I'm going to go through my scrolls, and see if I can find anything to help with any of your problems."

"You're not going to start me on Neko-Tolerance training again?" Ranma asks nervously.

"That's a good idea! A couple of Rei-chan's friends have well-behaved cats." Gramps replies. "Your Neko personality still likes Rei-chan, so she would be safe getting you used to the cats. But I was thinking to checking out exorcism, hypnosis, and meditation techniques as well."

"That sounds great Hino-dono, the Amazons couldn't help me at all with the Neko-Ken." Ranma tells him as he leaves the room.

Rei comes in with three girls, two blondes, one with a weird dual ball and ponytail hair style, and a tall girl with brown hair in a high ponytail. They all looked about 16-years-old, so they probably go to school with Rei. The beautiful blonde with the normal hair style was ringing some bells but he didn't recognize her yet.

"Ranko-chan, these are my friends. Tsukino Usagi with the odangoes, Aino Minako with the nice blond hair, and Kino Makoto the tall one. Girls this is Saotome Ranko the _neko-onna_." Rei makes introductions as they sit around the table.

"Well, I hope you like cookies." Makoto says unwrapping a bento filled with lots of cookies.

"I'll make some more tea, while you get to know each other a bit." Rei says heading into the kitchen.

"So Ranko-chan, do you know where your missing brother is?" Minako asks.

"Uhm, actually he'll probably be showing up pretty soon, since he knows I'm here." Ranko replies nervously, getting angry vibes off the blonde.

"I've been looking forward too seeing him again." Minako says in an angry tone.

"Oh no, you're not his fiancee, are you?" Ranko asks, a little scared at the thought of more girls after him.

"**_FIANCEE! _**With **HIM!! _Never!_**" Minako explodes at the idea of going out with **HIM**. 'Not that he wasn't really cute.' she thinks saying, "Why would you even think that?!"

"What did Ranma do to you?! Or was it Oyaji? Did Genma steal something from you?" asks Ranko, getting upset at the outburst.

"Minako! Calm down. Ranma-san isn't here. There is no need to yet at Ranko." Usagi says, trying to calm her friend down.

"Damn Oyaji, always getting in trouble and having it come back on Ranma. At least you're not a fiancee, he's got four girls that fight over him, and he just found out about a 5th fiancee that Oyaji set him up with." Ranko explains. "So, you want revenge on Ranma-oniisan, for what."

"Five fiancees!" Makoto cries. "He's got another one? Poor Ranma-kun. Who's the lucky girl?"

"I am." says Rei from right behind them, they all turn and look to see Rei holding a platter with a good tea set. She seems a bit upset. "Now Aino-san, tell me what you have against my _fiancé_?" She says as she sets the platter on the table and takes her seat.

"Wow, scary like mom, and she doesn't even have a sword." Ranko whispers to herself.

"Uhm, maybe we . . . should discuss this in private." Minako says meekly looking over to indicate Ranko.

"I don't think we'll need to keep secrets from Ranko-chan or Ranma-kun. **They** are powerful martial artists who can help us a lot. Ranma-kun is probably a lot better in a fight than _someone's_ boyfriend." Rei says looking at Usagi with the last comment.

"Hey Mamo-chan has helped us out lots of times." Usagi yells at Rei.

"Oh, he's not useless, but he rarely fights until it gets desperate." Rei tells her, softening the blow, just a little, while twisting the knife.

"Wow Rei-chan, how did you get engaged to Ranma-kun?" Makoto asks, jealous of Rei snagging such a hunk.

"Well, I told you that I had seen the Neko-Ken before." Rei explains. "Ranma-kun was the boy that I found acting like a cat nine years ago, and we took care of him for two weeks. We were great friends. I used to play with Ranchan, and Neko-chan every day. Gramps even came up with a Neko-Tolerance technique."

Ranma shudders remembering a younger Rei coming towards him with a cat.

"It helped poor Ranchan build up a tolerance to being around cats, towards the end he could actually hold a cat without going _Neko_. But when his father came to take him back, Gramps and Daddy made a deal with Saotome Genma for Ranma-kun to marry me, and Saotome-san took my dowery and Ranma, and we never heard from them again, until today."

"Saotome Genma took off with your dowery and your defending _Ranma_!" Minako yells at Rei in disbelief.

"Oyaji is a thief and a con-man, not me! I'm doing the best I can with the deals he has made!" Ranma-chan yells at Minako.

"Ranko-chan, I know he's your brother, but/" Minako starts but is cut off by Ranko.

"Ranma's problems are **MY** problems, his honor is **My** honor, his fights are **My** fights." Ranma-chan tells her in a cold hard voice, with the room's temperature dropping several degrees, and a barely visible blue aura and mist surrounding Ranma-chan. "So what is your problem with **_ME_**."

Minako, is a little scared by Ranko's little display, and looks at Rei and Usagi before answering. "It was three years ago, when I was living in England/"

"V-chan!" exclaims Ranko in sudden recognition.

"That's right! That bastard even gave me a nickname, he . . . **HE** must have told you all about it Ranko, for you to know who I am. Why don't you tell us what he did to **_ME?!_**" Minako ends up yelling at Ranko.

"OK Sailor V, Ranma told me that he fought with you about 20 times to protect his father." Ranko says. "Yes, Oyaji was a thief, but he was the only family Ranma ever knew, he couldn't let him get put in jail. How would Ranma ever be able to get home to Japan? You would have left him alone on the streets in a foreign land. I..he really did enjoy your fights with him, you were a great opponent, and he was sorry that he didn't get a chance to say goodbye when he left. He actually thinks your very pretty and a skilled opponent and you really improved over those three months. I know he did get carried away a few times, but it wasn't meant to hurt you. The thing with the ribbons, well you shouldn't have said that about Mom. But he is sorry about dropping you into the fish guts, and the river uh three times, and the garbage umm four times, . . . and the sewer that one time, and leaving you hanging from that fire escape." Now she is smiling an evil grin as she recalls some fond memories. "Oh how you screamed at me. Who would think such a pretty girl like you could swear like that. Heh heh heh."

"**_RANMA!! _**I can't believe you did all that to V!" a very angry Rei yells at Ranma-chan, "**Here!**" Throwing her cup of tea in her/his face. "Now apologize!"

Seeing Ranma turn from girl to guy, shocked the three guests, Usagi and Makoto had the usual wide-eyed jaw drop reaction, Minako had the wide eyes all right, but they narrowed down real fast and she tried to dive across the table at her nemesis, screaming "**_You Bastard!!_**" but was held back by Rei.

"**Mina! **Sit down and let him apologize." Rei says while holding her friend back. "Ranma, apologize then we'll tell then about the curse."

"V-chan, I'm sorry," Ranma apologizes, "I had to fight you, but I shouldn't have been so cruel and insulting to you. I didn't mean any of the insults, my dad always taught me to taunt my opponent until they became so angry that they would loose control and fight sloppy, once they were sloppy I would find and exploit a weakness to win the fight. I'm also sorry for leaving you in such horrible places and positions. I was always careful not to hurt you, but it was cruel of me to drop you into the sewer, and the fish guts, and the garbage, and the river, and hang you upside down on that fire escape, and hog tie you with your ribbons."

"By the Kami! Ranma, no wonder Minako was _pissed_, couldn't you just knock her out or something?" Rei asks.

"Well, no, I couldn't knock her out and leave her unconscious, that would hurt her and something could happen to her while she was out, I had to come up with someway of getting a couple of minutes to make a get away, without actually hurting her." Ranma explains to Rei.

"OK, Ranma, I'll accept your apology." Minako says in a controlled angry tone. "_BUT_, you are _NOT_ off the hook for this, I want a rematch next weekend, and I'll have to come up with ways to torture you a little, because I _NEED_ some payback for this."

"Bring Artemis over in the morning and you can scare Ranma-kun out of his mind." Rei tells Minako in an evil tone.

"Oh great, thanks Rei-chan. But why would Ranma be scared of Arty?" Minako asks Rei.

"Well, you see.. he's scared of cats." Rei tells her.

"Cats!" Makoto exclaims. "Ranma-kun is scared of _cats_. Not just lions or tigers, but _house cats?!_"

"Hey! I'm right here, you know. It gives me the heebee-geebees just hearing people mention cats." Ranma says with a shudder. "I still have nightmares about that horrible pit, filled with hungry c-clawed death. It happened when I was only eight years old. Day after day he tied me up w-with f-FISH! Day after day _He_ forced me to t-that pit, with the horrible Howling and me-meowing. Day after day, _HE_ pushed me into _that_ _pit_ with _Twenty starving **CATS!!**_" At this point Ranma was staring across the table, but not seeing the girls seated across from him. They could all see the horror behind his eyes, and Rei was scrambling to get around the table too him.

Rei lands on her knees and hugs Ranma to her, crooning "It's OK, there aren't any cats here. Your safe Ranchan. The cats can't get you while I'm here. I'll never let your dad throw you into the pit ever again." as she rocked him back and forth while tears ran from her eyes.

"It was dark in that pit." Ranma whispered, "But I could see all those glowing eyes looking at me. My hands were tied behind my back with fish. So I would lay face down in mud and shit with my eyes closed until they ate enough of my ropes and I could get my hands free. I would rip the fish off and give it to the cats, then huddle in the corner slapping the cats away until _HE_ let me out of the pit."

While Rei hugged Ranma and tried to calm him down, Usagi scrambled to her feet and ran for the bathroom, hoping to make it before she lost her dinner on the floor. Minako broke down into tears that she had wanted to torture Ranma, when it was obvious that he had already been to Hell and barely escaped with his sanity. Makoto was staring with horror filled eyes while praying to the Kami above that they could help Ranma, and wondering what sort of monstrous father could throw his son to the cats.

"I don't know how many times, but _HE_ didn't know why it wasn't working. _HE_ would try different types of fish, _HE_ would add more cats, then . . . the last time . . . _HE_ tied my hands with **WIRE** and put the fish _INSIDE_ my gi. I couldn't free my hands and they were ripping at my clothes and chest, fighting to get **IN MY GI!! **... Then next I knew I was on an old lady's lap with a girl petting my hair."

"She was really cute, and thought it was cool that I could become a _cat-boy_ and play with her." Ranma was whispering and Rei's face was going red. "I don't think I would have made it without her. Arigato Rei-chan." and Ranma hugs Rei back.

* * *

When Usagi came back from the bathroom, Ranma was releasing his grip on Rei, and Minako was wiping the tears from her eyes. Rei finally released Ranma from her hug and turned his head to look in his eyes and asks "Diajoubu?" ("Are you OK?")

"I... I'm better. I'll be OK in a minute." Ranma answers her in a hoarse whisper. "Thanks Rei-chan. I... I needed that. That's the worst it's been in years."

"Well, you have been through all kinds of hell today Ranchan. Just go into the kitchen and relax. I'll finish telling them about it." Rei says as she separates a little ways from Ranma and wipes her eyes and collects herself for telling the rest of the tale.

"Are you ready to hear the rest of it?" Rei asks the other girls, as Ranma gets up and leaves the room.

"I don't know Rei-chan, does it get any worse?" Minako asks Rei, hoping it doesn't.

"No, that was the worst of it." Rei tells her.

"By the Kami. Rei-chan! Why would anyone do that to a boy?" Usagi asks in a quiet voice, still looking pale and shaken as she begins to sit back down at the table.

"_THAT_ is how the Neko-Ken is taught. _THAT_ is also why the Neko-Ken has been banned from being taught by any organized Dojo in Japan." Rei explains to the others. "The student is tortured by cats until they are driven **INSANE**. The **_INSANITY_** is the **Neko-Ken**. Not all the students survive the training, even fewer ever recover their sanity afterwards and those that don't have to be hunted down and killed. Many of those that recover become vicious feral animals when they go berserk, killing friend and foe because they can't tell the difference and have been hunted down or slain in battle. Ranma-kun is one of the few that isn't vicious, that only attacks when provoked, and even then holds back, not hurting his opponents more than he has too. Ranma-kun is also lucky that his Neko personality will trust some people and can recover his sanity relatively easily."

"Imagine what a vicious Neko-Ken berserker would be like." Rei whispers to them. "We would have to hunt down and kill a human wildcat faster and more dangerous than any youma we have ever faced." Then louder she says "But Ranma-kun is a nice kitty cat, I used to play with Neko-chan when we were kids. I knew he would never hurt me back then. I guess that's why I didn't object when I found out that I'm his fiancee." 'Or freak out when I found out I was in the bath with him.' she thinks to herself.

"Oh how romantic! I'm so jealous Rei-chan." Minako squeals. "It's a classic case of a girl falling in love with a _cat? _Never mind, that didn't come out right."

"Mina-chan, you and Artemis? What will Luna think." Makoto says teasing Minako.

"No! It's not like that! We're just friends! Really, Mako-chan how could you even think that!" Minako yells becoming flustered and embarrassed at her slip.

Rei, Makoto, and Usagi bust out laughing at Minako. This attracts Ranma from the kitchen, and he comes in with a glass of water asking "What's so funny?"

"Oh, it was just girl talk, you wouldn't want to know, besides it's embarrassing." Minako tells him, while Makoto is taking a drink to stop her giggling.

#Splash#

"But it's just us girls, come on you can tell me. Please." Ranma-chan asks using her uber-kawaii technique complete with puppy-dog eyes and hyper-girly voice.

Makoto spews her drink across the table at Rei, while Usagi and Minako bust out laughing.

"Oh Rei-chan, I'm sorry haha, I couldn't help it. Tee hee hee. The uber-kawaii attack got me when I was taking a drink. BWU HAHAHA. Saotome Ranma the _God slayer_ HAHA doing the kawaii girl shtick. I couldn't help it, he's my idol HAHAHA and he turns into a gorgeous redhead and acts all cutesy. HAHAHAHA." Makoto gets out as she rolls on the floor laughing.

"God slayer? How do you know about that Makoto-san?" Ranma-chan asks her as she sits down besides Rei.

"Oh that, I have a subscription with Nabiki-san to get all the interesting details of your fights and stuff, but she always referred to you as Ranma or Ranko. I always thought Ranko was your sister, not you HAHA." Makoto manages to get out before laughing again.

"Wait. _God slayer?_ Is that serious?" Rei asks becoming serious. The other girls manage to stop laughing to hear this.

"Well, I suppose he isn't that much of a god, and he didn't stay dead, but yeah I killed Saffron, the Immortal Phoenix God-King of the bird people of Phoenix Mountain and he was reborn from his ashes as just an egg." Ranma tells her. "He was trying to kill me and I had to kill him to get to the magic water I needed to save Akane's life. That was just two weeks ago."

"But . . . I think me and Akane-san are over." Ranma explains. "She doesn't trust me. She has a horrible temper and gets most of her exercise by jumping to conclusions about me and other girls. The wreckage of the wedding seems to symbolize our relationship. Our father's trying to push us together come Hell or high water, and everyone else trying to tear us apart, with her screaming "Ranma no baka!" and pounding on me whenever she has the slightest excuse."

"That's horrible Ranma-san." Minako says "I don't think you need to worry about my revenge. It sounds like you've had enough trouble for a dozen lifetimes and I couldn't stand myself if I caused you any more."

"Well, do you want to beat up the _Old Man_? I could set him up for you. He deserves it." Ranma offers nicely with an evil grin.

"Yeah, I'd like that, after all this is mostly his fault." Minako says accepting his offer.

"Uhm, excuse me." Usagi butts in. "Could you explain to me how you were that girl, then a guy, and now a girl? Just make up your mind, girl or boy."

"Here we go again. Rei-chan could you get the water?" asks Ranma. "I'll let Minako do the honors this time. My father took me to a training ground in China called Jusenkyo. It has more than a hundred cursed springs. Each spring has a shape changing curse, the victim takes to form of the last thing to drown in that pool when splashed with cold water, and hot water returns you to your normal form."

Minako takes this as her cue and pours hot water on Ranma, changing her to him. "Wow."

"We were sparring on the bamboo poles sticking out of the pools, I kicked my dad into Shonmaoniichuan, spring of drowned panda, and when a giant panda jumped out of the spring and attacked me I was knocked into Nyanniichuan, spring of drowned girl."

Then Minako pours the cold water on his, now her head. "It doesn't hurt does it?"

"Not unless the water is too hot, or if I get hit with hot and cold at the same time, Kami does that hurt."

"Why?" Rei asks "What happens?"

"Well, you've seen the how a werewolf changes in a horror movie, all slow and painful, with bones, muscles, and skin stretching and shifting." Ranma explains, "It's like that because your trying to turn into both forms at the same time and you end up stuck between forms until the water is just hot or cold."

"That's Horrible!" Usagi says, "But you sound angry like someone ahh tortured you?"

"Yeah, my uncute fiancee, Tendo Akane. Shampoo sometimes sneaks into the house to visit me, she'll try and seduce me, bring me dinner, or just come to talk. One time she snuck in as a c-cat and jumped into the furo turning back into a naked girl in the bath with me, but Akane saw the cat and followed her, she hit us both with cold water from the shower head. I was in incredible pain. Boy from the waist down, girl from the chest up, and my guts twisting between the two. Shampoo, she was screaming and yowling stuck in a werewolf like transformation, her bones were twisting, parts of her were shrinking, her fur and claws came out, while her hair pulled in. I fired a quick Ki Blast and put Akane through the wall. When the cold water stopped we both returned to normal, but Shampoo was in shock from the pain. I propped her up in the tub, then put my pants on and went after my vicious bitch of a fiancee while yelling for Kasumi to call the doctor and the Old Ghoul for Shampoo. Akane was mad at me for defending Shampoo and tried to hit me with her damn mallet, but I blocked it and went after the bitch. Our fathers pulled me away from her after I hit her a couple times."

"What happened then? Did she get punished?" Makoto asks.

"Ha! I got a lecture about hitting my fiancee, and being unfaithful to her. But _Akane_, Princess of the Dojo, she didn't even apologize. She said I deserved it for being a pervert. Shampoo however threatened her with the Kiss of Death if she ever did that to me or her again and Cologne backed her up on the threat. It turns out that Shampoo almost died of the shock and pain. Of course her transformation is much more drastic that mine. Getting stuck half-male and half-female is really painful, getting stuck half c-cat half-human must be like being torn apart and smashed together at the same time."

* * *

05-02-04

When I added Ranma having a flashback of the Neko-Ken training while explaining it to the Inner Senshi, I actually cried a little several times. If you have the imagination to feel with the story you might drop a couple of tears yourself.

05-04-04

Added Ranma telling Rei of more of his training, Minako's dad is keeping a secret, more horror from the pit and Ranma does something romantic.

05-08-04

Expanded the Jusenkyo explanation and added water torture story

11-27-04

Took out one line and saved the Senshi's secret identities to spring on Ranma later.

So far I've used parts of 2 fanfics with permission of the authors. Thank you Targhan and Bob Lobster for Moonlight Kitty and Hell Hath No Fury. Both very original stories, now if they would only continue them, because they were both too short. Write more, please. I have used a few jokes and punch lines from other stories. One person spotted the _heterosexual lesbian_ thing which probably first appeared in 'Girl Days', and liked my _monogamous bi-sexual_ addition to the joke. One of the funniest things about Ranma ½ is using gender confusion in the plot.


	9. Ami tags in for Akane

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, but I'm not trying to make any money off this so I guess it's OK then.

This is a Ranma continuation and multi-cross-over with Sailor Moon, Tenchi Muyo!, Mermaid Saga, Ah Megami-sama and Mamono Hunter Yohko.

This is my first time writing a fan fiction, so please review and tell me what you think.

Ranma Crossing Over to the Wild Side

By Paul Bennett a.k.a. Shadowbakasama

Chapter 8: Ami tags in for Akane

* * *

Mizuno Noriko was worried about her older brother, she had seen the news about the wedding, so after she finally got off her shift at the hospital she picked up her daughter Ami and they took a taxi to Nerima. Her brother Tendo Soun and his family have such an exciting life, she remembered the first time they visited a month after the Saotomes had arrived.

-------- Flashback ---------

Noriko and Ami were going to spend a nice Sunday visiting her brother's family in Nerima, and were about a block away from the Dojo when they heard a load yell of "**_RANMA NO BAKA!!_**" and saw a young woman with her red hair in a pigtail, wearing a red Chinese shirt and black kung-fu pants come sailing over the wall and impact in the street about 10 feet in front of them, landing on her side and rolling with the fall, bowling over her daughter Ami and ending up with Ami laying on top of her.

"Oh man, did you get the number of the kawaiikune tomboy that hit me." the redhead mutters as she opens her eyes and tries to get up. When she sees Ami staring into her eyes, she whispers "Kawaii." just loud enough for them to hear and her face gets all red. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't see you there. Are you OK?" she asks as she helps Ami get up by putting her hands on Ami's waist and lifting her to her feet as the redhead sits up, in a casual display of strength.

"Uhm, shouldn't we be asking that of you?" Ami asks the older girl. "After all you were the one that just took a short flight with a rough landing."

"Oh, I'm fine. I'm tough." she tells Ami, then mutters. "If I wasn't, the damn tomboy would have killed me the night we met."

"Are you sure?" Noriko asks, while helping the girl to her feet "You have some scrapes from skidding down the road."

"Kuso, these were my best pants and they're ruined!" she exclaims, looking at the holes torn in the knees and seat of the pants ignoring the bloody scrapes and bruises underneath.

Both Noriko and Ami stumble from a massive facefault, and the red-haired girl catches Ami by the arms since she was still a little unsteady on her feet. Just then Akane comes out of the gate to look for her errant fiancé and comes running down the street as she spots them.

"**RANMA NO HENTAI!! **Get your hands off my cousin you baka!" Akane yells as she comes running toward them.

"It's not like that! I was just keeping her from falling." Ranma-chan yells back.

"**SHUT UP!! **DON'T even bother! Your always flirting with other girls you **_HENTAI!_**" Akane yells as she reaches them and unleashes a right cross into Ranma's cheek snapping her head around and leaving a large red imprint on her face.

"**_KAWAIIKUNE!!_**" Ranma-chan screams back at her holding a hand to her face, then dodges to the side of Akane's next punch, jumps over a leg sweep, leans out of the way of a jab, hops back to clear a side kick, then jumps 8 feet straight up to avoid Akane's reckless charge. "Kami, you are slow, and I always get plenty of advance notice when you try anything tricky like that bum rush." Then she takes off running back to the Tendo-ke.

"Get back here and hold still so I can hit you! You **BAKAYAROU!**" Akane yells as she takes off running afer her, leaving Ami and Noriko standing there staring after them.

"Umm Mom, isn't Ranma the name of Akane's fiancé?" Ami asks Noriko.

"That's what Soun-oniisan said on the phone when I talked to him yesterday. But I got the idea that Ranma was a boy." Noriko replies.

"Well, she acts like a boy, but I can only wish for a build like that. I can't believe that she calls Akane a tomboy with the way she acts. Did you see how flustered she got when I was on top of her?" Ami asks as they start walking towards the gates.

"Well, maybe she likes girls. She did say that you're cute, and that shows her good taste."

"MOM! I can't believe you, teasing me like that."

"There's nothing wrong with it Ami, and with a girl like that it'd be a lot of fun."

"MOTHER! You're incorrigible, you know that I like boys. I'm just shy."

"I know dear. I was just joking. Now be careful around Akane-chan, she has quite the temper and tends to jump to conclusions."

"_BIG_ understatement there Okaasan. Huge, massive, gargantuan. And did you see Ranma just take that hit as if it were nothing?! She wasn't kidding when she said she was tough."

"Now Ami-chan, what was it you were saying about massive understatements? Hmm?"

"Oh alright, you got me on that one. A hit like that would put us into the hospital with a broken jaw. How can she be so tough?"

"Well dear, some powerful martial artists have almost supernatural levels of strength, speed, endurance, and toughness. I would say that young Ranma has at least a third dan black belt in at least one style of martial arts, and she's tougher than your Uncle Soun was even in his prime from what I just saw." Noriko says as they walk up to the front door of the Tendo's house.

Nabiki opened the door just then and greeted her aunt and cousin. "Hello, Auntie Noriko, Ami-chan, Akane said she saw you coming down the street when she came in. And Auntie I would place Ranma-san at 5th dan or higher in Kempo with high dan ranking in Kenjutsu, Jujutsu, Jeet Kune Do, Hapkido, Karate, and T'ai Chi Chuan."

"Wow, all that and she can't be more than 16 years old. How is that possible Nabiki-chan?" Ami asks her cousin.

"1000 yen" Nabiki says holding out her hand.

Noriko gives her a look then hands over a two 1000 yen bills, saying "I want the full story."

"Then give me three more, it's a long story." Nabiki replies. "That's after figuring in your favorite aunt discount."

"Alright, but it better be worth it young lady." she says handing over another 3000 yen. "Besides I'm your only aunt."

"Well, Ranma-san has been training since before he was taken from his home at the age of 5 by his father Genma. For the last 11 years he has been training almost nonstop, and some of his father's training methods are cruel enough to cause USMC drill instructors to puke. Two of Saotome-san's favorite sayings are _The life of a martial artist is fraught with peril_ and _That which does not kill you, only makes you stronger_. Of course saying that, it's surprising that he hasn't crippled Ranma or driven him permanently insane with some of the things he's done to him in the name of training." Nabiki explains to them. "They have been on the road up until a couple months ago, traveling thru Japan, Korea, and China, training at different Dojos and training grounds. Ranma-san has spent very little time in school or around other people except for his father and the occasional sensei that they have stayed with, so he has little common sense or manners, and is completely ignorant of somethings you take for granted as common knowledge. He has acquired at least one actual curse, a phobia of cats that can drive him out of his mind, and a few determined people out for his head and slash or his hand."

"His head _and slash or_ his hand? What's that supposed to mean Nabiki-chan?" Ami asks.

"Some people want to marry him or kill him depending on the state of his curse. I'll have to give you a demonstration for you to understand. Follow me." Nabiki says leading them through the house to the back porch, picking up a glass of water and a tea kettle when she detoured into the kitchen. Stepping outside she yells up at someone on the roof. "Ranma! Come down here and meet my Auntie Noriko and my cousin Ami-chan!"

"Alright, coming down!" He calls before jumping off the roof to land in front of them.

"Auntie, Ami-chan this is my sister Akane's fiancé, Saotome Ranma." Nabiki says gesturing toward the young man standing there. "And this is his curse." she says as she flings the water out of the glass into his face.

"What'd you do that for?!" yells the wet red-haired girl standing there in the same clothes that the young man was wearing.

Then everything fades to black as Noriko and Ami both faint.

--------- End Flashback -------------

These visits to Nerima were some of the best times that Ami got to spend with her Mom. A couple of times a month Mom would take a Sunday off, and they usually went to visit the Tendos. It was very entertaining watching and hearing about the chaos that surrounded Ranma, but Ami felt bad seeing her violent cousin Akane take out her frustrations on Ranma. Like when Akane cooked something for her fiancé, everyone knew how bad Akane's cooking was, but she would force Ranma to try it or even eat the whole thing, actually forcing it down his throat on one occasion, then she would get mad that he got sick. That Ranma insulted her cooking didn't help, he would get pounded and then forced to eat to Akane's toxic creation anyway, and then she would usually pound on him after he got sick if he was still capable of standing up.

After watching them for a week of Sundays Ami had worked out the pattern.

#1 if Ranma had anything to do with a rival girl, Akane would get mad. This covered Shampoo, Kodachi, and later Ukyo, and sometimes included her own sisters, her cousin Ami and even complete strangers.

#2 if Ranma criticized anything she did, she would get angry. This included her cooking, her martial arts, her behavior, her sewing, and her appearance, even if he wasn't being insulting Akane would take it the wrong way.

#3 if Akane and Ranma got into any type of embarrassing situation, it became Ranma's fault somehow and Akane would get upset.

#4 if for some reason Akane became angry, she would verbally abuse Ranma and Ranma would return the insults instinctively, due to his course upbringing and pride until Akane hit him.

#5 even if Ranma managed to apologize to Akane, she would hold the offense against him or not believe his excuse or explanation, and would often get angry, see #4.

From talking to Kasumi and Nabiki she had worked out that Ranma got an average of 3 beatings from Akane, 3 fights with his father, 2 fights with Kuno Tatewaki, 1 bike landing and 2 glomps from Shampoo every day, with an average of 3 fights with Hibiki Ryouga per week. Kodachi didn't fit well into any patterns, and Ukyo rarely hit Ranma but did provoke a number of the fights between Ranma and Akane. This added to the more chaotic elements of Ranma's life, well using the metaphor with the camel, Ami estimates a load of 30 metric tons of straw have been loaded on it's back, and she has no idea how the camel has lasted this long.

It's no wonder Ami felt bad for him, and whenever they stopped by Ranma would take time to talk to her, and she often got him to study (Ami's favorite pastime) with her, even though it often got him a beating from Akane. With what they had heard of the wedding she was approaching the Tendo-ke like it was a freeway accident, something horrible that you just have to look at.

Thus they walked up to the Tendo's front door and knocked.

After a few seconds the door opens unleashing . . . Nabiki. "Auntie Noriko! Ami-chan! Speak of the devil and he shows up at your door. We were just talking about you guys. Come on in and join us." Nabiki says showing them to the den.

"So Nabiki-chan how is everyone taking this?" Noriko asks.

"Well, Father and Saotome-san are in the Dojo feeling sorry for themselves, Akane is crying on Kasumi's shoulder up in her room, Auntie Nodoka is in here with her father and some of his friends, I've been handling damage control and profiteering all day, and Ranma is staying over at a friend's house tonight."

Nodoka gets up to greet them. "Mizuno-sensei, Ami-chan, won't you join us, you must be wondering at what has happened that didn't make it onto the evening news. Let me introduce you. This is my father Masaki Katsuhito, my distant aunt Masaki Ayeka, Hakubi Washu a scientist, and Hakubi Ryoko adventuress. Everyone this is Dr. Mizuno Noriko, Soun's younger sister and her daughter Ami."

After a few minutes of polite small talk over tea and cakes they get down to the aftermath of the wedding.

"Well, besides the obvious destruction and Ranma's Neko adventure today, the union between the Saotome and Tendo clans and schools of martial arts has been.. well, cast into doubt." Nodoka explains "You see I revoked Akane-san's engagement to my son Ranma after her baseless insults and assault against him today, and both Nabiki and Kasumi refused the engagement on the grounds that it would drive the sisters apart with Akane's jealousy added to other more personal reasons."

"My my, that does cause quite the problem with the wedding pledge doesn't it." Noriko responds.

"Yes, the only option that we came up with to salvage the pledge was to expand it to include all unwed female members of the Tendo clan." Nodoka tells Noriko and Ami.

"Oh Kami." says Ami to her mom "I guess that means me, unless you're interested in a _younger_ man Okaasan?"

#Cough# #Cough# "That's OK Ami, not that he isn't a fine young man, but the age difference might be a problem. So if you don't have any objections?" Noriko asks looking at her daughter. "None. OK, then I guess my Ami-chan will be engaged to Ranma-kun, they seem to get along well enough, but I won't force her into an early or unwanted wedding."

"That shouldn't be a problem Auntie." Nabiki responds "Ranma-kun feels that a courtship should be of at least one year, and considering that Ami-chan has rivals for Ranma's hand, he is unlikely to push for an unwanted wedding. However, we have recently become aware of an option for a polygamous marriage. So I hope that Ami-chan can share."

"Ahh, Nabiki-chan, tell me straight up, how many fiancees does Ranma-kun have?" Ami asks.

"OK, brace yourself Ami-chan." Nabiki says "Including you, there are . . . thirteen total. Five of them are amazons, so their engagements aren't recognized by our customs, and only Shampoo is here, and another four of the others have not come seeking Ranma-kun out, but Auntie Nodoka will be trying to contact them. Now Akane may try to make up with Ranma-kun and Auntie Nodoka, but I don't see Ranma wanting her back after this, and Auntie Nodoka isn't as forgiving."

Ami just hangs her head muttering about thirteen wives.

"Yes, thirteen wives are too many, even for my son." Nodoka says. "We will simply have to narrow down the field."

"Now Ami, I figure Ranma-kun will try to get rid of at least four of the amazons, and Kodachi. And four of the others he doesn't even know about yet, so I'm thinking there will be three to eight wives depending on how things work out. But if you stick it out I'm sure that Ranma will marry you. Mostly it depends on how many of the girls will be willing to share. That and our matchmaking skills."

"That's a great idea Nabiki-chan." Nodoka exclaims, happy at the idea of setting up girls with boyfriends. "Of course we will have to gather some _manly_ young men to distract some of them from my son. There is that nice Kumon Ryu, and Mousse might be acceptable if wasn't blind and fixated on Shampoo."

"Hmm, I'll see what can be done about Mousse, but how about setting up Pantsuto Taro with Perfume or Lotion, maybe even both of them if we can manage it." Nabiki suggests.

"Nabiki-chan, could you set up Kuno Tatewaki with Ling-Ling and Lung-Lung?"

"I doubt it Auntie." replies Nabiki, "They have already beaten up him and the Kendo team on their first visit, and they must have heard what a moron he is from Shampoo. We might be able to get him to fixate on one of the unknowns however, but I wouldn't count on using him for a match-up."

"What other martial artists do we have to fix up with the Amazons?"

"Well there is Konatsu, the ninja that works at Ucchan's."

"But isn't Konatsu a girl, Nabiki-chan?"

"No Auntie, Konatsu is a cross-dresser. He was raised as a kunochi by his stepmother. Hmm, maybe we could set him up with Ling-Ling and Lung-Lung by sending them after Ukyo."

"How about you Ami-chan. Do you know of any good martial artists in Juuban?"

* * *

05-02-04 Finished for now

Note: Using GURPS Martial Arts to guesstimate Ranma's skill level, I used Ranma's initial carving stunt on Kuno to figure a skill of 40 to perform a five stroke kanji on Kuno's forehead, giving Ranma a 12th Dan Black Belt. I've also seen a couple other fanfics recently that claimed a 12th Dan in Kenpo for Ranma at the start. I've lowered my estimate down to around 27 to 30.

I've written up Ranma as a GURPS character for this story, and designed the special techniques into GURPS terms. I'm basing external Chi powers on Psi powers, but with massive limitations on their use and special skills for them. If your interested in the GURPS material e-mail me and I can send you the write up.


	10. The Morning After

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, but I'm not trying to make any money off this so I guess it's OK then.

This is a Ranma continuation and multi-cross-over with Sailor Moon, Tenchi Muyo!, Mermaid Saga, Ah Megami-sama and Mamono Hunter Yohko.

This is my first time writing a fan fiction, so please review and tell me what you think.

Ranma Crossing Over to the Wild Side

By Paul Bennett a.k.a. Shadowbakasama

Chapter 9: The Morning After

* * *

Ranma was having trouble waking up. There was light coming in the window and he could smell breakfast, so why hadn't someone splashed him with cold water or thrown him out the window yet? Rolling over to look around Ranma doesn't recognize the room he's in.

Engaging his mind, Ranma thinks, 'Ok, not at the Tendo's or Mom's house. What did I do yesterday? ... Oh Kami, the WEDDING! I remember everything going to hell and Akane hitting me into the pond then Shampoo-Neko! ... Then I was in the bath with Rei-chan. / Man, is she Hot or what/ Yeah, I usually don't get a nosebleed, and she didn't even hit me or scream _HENTAI_ like Akane does. That's right, I went Neko and she found me and brought me home with her. / She's your new fiancee. / Right, and I met her friends. / V-chan was so pissed. / Yeah, I apologized, but I've got to make it up to her, I pulled some really nasty tricks on her in when we were in England. / At least she seems to have given up on revenge. / Well, I guess she decided that I've had more than enough suffering. I can't believe I broke down in front of those girls. / Scared the hell out of them. / Yeah, Usagi threw up, V-chan broke down and cried, Makoto, . . . she was praying for me, and Rei-chan came over and hugged me until I felt better. / Akane isn't the #1 fiancee anymore. / Well, now I've got a year to get rid of the other fiancees. / I smell breakfast/ Time to get up.'

After a quick wash up and a dip in the furo to change back Ranma gets dressed just in time to join Rei and her grandfather for breakfast.

"Ranma-kun are you ready to start the Neko-tolerance training again?" the elderly priest asks.

"Kami, I have to do that again?" Ranma complains, "Didn't you find anything else to help, like a meditation technique or hypnosis, anything but c-cats."

"I only started looking yesterday, I made a few calls to some associates of mine, I'm hoping that they may have dealt with something like this before." Grandpa Hino says. "One of them is coming over soon, he is your best chance since he has been around for more than 700 years."

"He's not all shrunken and shriveled up is he?"

"No, he doesn't look his age. Actually he disguises his youth and assumes a new identity every so often. His life force is bonded to that of a majestic tree that keeps him young, and gifts him with some mystic powers. He came to Tokyo yesterday when he saw the news of a _Neko-Onna_ on the loose, so maybe he has had some experience with the Neko-Ken."

"However," Rei interrupts them, "you promised the police a demonstration of the Neko-Ken, so Minako-chan is bringing Artemis over in an hour. Nabiki-san is also coming over with your Mom and a few others."

"Alright Rei-chan, I'll do it, but it takes quite a bit to force me into the Neko-Ken anymore. I'm not sure a regular c-c- feline can scare me enough anymore. The last two times it has been Shampoo, my amazon fiancee, in her c-c- mouse chaser form. And she was right in my face with her c-claws in me, and y-yowling at me. The time before that it was a t-TIGER. I just don't think a normal c-c-c house pet will scare me enough anymore."

"Well, it seems like the Neko-Tolerance training did some good after all, right Rei-chan."

"That's true, I doubt Shampoo could have scared me enough if not for her angry Battle Aura, and the fact that I had just been attacked with bombs and a Mallet-User having a serious conniption fit over the wedding disaster."

"We'll have to come up with something to make Artemis scary. I'll give Mina a call and have come over early."

* * *

Rei had excused herself to call Minako, but brought out her Senshi Communicator to call up her Princess first. ... And then called up Minako on the phone while waiting for Usagi to wake up and answer her communicator.

* * *

Luna woke up instantly when she heard the buzz of the Comm on the desk. After checking Usagi and seeing that she was dead to the world still, she jumped to the desk and answered the Comm to see Rei.

"Ohayo Mars, what do you need the Princess for this early in the morning? ... ... You want to tell your fiancé about being Sailor Mars. I didn't even know you had a boyfriend after Yuuichiro took off with that, uh, what did you call her? A die-job teeni-bopper little idol singer slut? ... ... Sorry, I shouldn't have brought that up. But I loved your comeback when she said your legs were tied together at the knees, telling her that she knees were locked wide open with a spreader-bar for anyone was devastating, especially with those reporters there. ... ... OK, back to business. Who's you fiancé and why does he need to know about Sailor Mars? ... ... But that was a _Cat-GIRL_ that you took home yesterday! ... A sex-changing curse!? Are you on catnip, Rei!? ... Oh, Usagi saw him demonstrate it yesterday. Well she didn't tell me anything when she got back since it was so late. ... ... He Knows Minako was Sailor V!? How!? ... ... He used to fight her when she was in England! And you want to tell him/ ... ... Oh, OK, keeping his father out of jail. Wait! This is the boy that kept beating her up, insulting her, and embarrassing her that Artemis told me about!? She absolutely hates that guy. ... ... She actually forgave him? ... ... Couldn't come up with any tortures that would compare with the way he was raised? ... ... His Own Father Taught Him the **_Neko-Ken!! _**... And got him cursed to turn into a girl. ... Those are just the worst! ... ... His whole life is like that? Gimme another example. ... ... Venom resistance conditioning with deadly snakes. Right, Minako could torture him for years before he would even notice. ... ... His other fiancee beats him with a sledgehammer?! ... For almost two years! No wonder Minako just dropped it, she's far too nice a girl. I can hardly imagine what this guy has been through. ... ... You want him to fight with us? What can he do besides the Neko-Ken? ... ... A battle aura that filled half the dining room? ... ... Scared you and your grandfather that bad hunh? ... ... His feet were ten centimeters off the floor!? Did you notice anything else from his aura? ... Well of course you noticed he was angry, I mean other uncontrolled effects from his battle aura. ... It would tell us some of what he can do with his ki. ... Hot and cold winds. ... Dishes levitating off the table. Any ozone or electrical arcing? ... No, well that is a pretty rare ki ability anyway. How about his martial arts ranking? ... Almost unbeaten over there in Nerima. Yeah, that's impressive. ... ... You mean they get youma over in Nerima? I never knew that. ... ... Oh, he can actually track the youma's ki like you can. You might as well tell him then, we could never hide our identities from him if he can do that. ... ... What, you didn't know that your grandfather knew?! Why do you think we always meet at your shrine? ... ... Yeah, well remember the first thing you did when you met Usagi? ... ... That's right you slapped a Ward on her forehead because you sensed something strange about her, and you never thought about your grandfather picking the Senshi out with their auras. ... Yeah, it does seem silly doesn't it. I'll let Usagi know when she wakes up. ... Later Mars."

Luna thinks about Rei's grandfather for a minute and realizes that the old man had twice actually had the enemy working in the shrine. 'So much for his ki senses, he probably found out by spying on us then.'

* * *

Rei puts away her Comm and then looks around to see if her grandfather was spying on her again. Not seeing him around she grabs the phone and dials up Minako's house.

After a few rings a sleepy sounding Minako answers the phone. "Ohayo Mina-chan it's Rei. ... ... I need you to come over with Artemis early. ... ... Well, I should explain when you get here. ... Yeah. ... Uh hunh. ... That's right. ... ... OK then I'll see you in about half an hour. ... Yeah. Bye."

* * *

Half an hour later Rei met Minako and Artemis out on the steps to the shrine.

"Ohayo. Sorry I had to get you two here this early." Rei says as the climb up to her. "But since Ranma already knows about you being Sailor V, and has well developed ki senses it's pretty useless trying to hide our Senshi identities from him. Besides we want him fighting with us if we can."

"Yeah, sounds a lot better than fighting **_Him." _**Minako says. "Having Ranma kicking ass on our side will be a _very_ welcome turn around."

"Eh heh, right." Rei says nervously, remembering that her friend had been on the receiving end of Ranma's martial arts skills before. "One word of warning, don't do anything to upset Ranma while he is in the Neko-Ken."

"You don't need to tell me Rei." Minako says. "Remember, I was the one who watched your _cat-girl_ turn a monster into chopped meat."

"Right right. I've seen Neko-chan reduce a tree to toothpicks, but you've seen him kill." Rei says. "Big difference. Ranma can be scary enough without being a cat let me tell you. Me and Gramps teased him about his curse before you came over last night and set him off."

"Oh really?" Minako asks, "What did he do that was so scary?"

"Nothing much," Rei answers. "He just filled the dining room with his flaming red battle aura and hot wind as he levitated just off the floor and caused the plates to lift off the table while glaring at us and giving us what for."

"Damn, that's intense." Artemis says. "Mina-chan can manage a red aura and hot wind, but Ranma's sounds huge and includes Telekinesis and Levitation as well as the more common Pyrokinesis."

"He can also do cold." Rei tells him. "And I think he has control over the winds, not to mention what he can use that ki for in his martial arts."

"Well, I know some of what he can do with it." Minako says. "Even three years ago he could do incredible feats of speed and strength, and now he's a legend in Nerima from what Makoto says."

"Yeah, what is up with that?" Rei asks. "He's not her infamous _Senpai_ is he?"

"Heh heh heh, no he's not." Minako tells her. "He used to beat up her Senpai when they were in Junior High. I guess he teased and insulted the poor guy like he used to do with me, because the guy took off after Ranma on a quest for vengeance when Ranma left the neighborhood, and that was the last time Mako-chan ever saw her Senpai."

"Then why was she looking at him with those starry eyes?" Rei demands. "You'd think she'd at least be a bit mad about that."

"I think she recently got over her Senpai." Minako explains. "He became obsessed with revenge and blamed everything bad in his life on Ranma. He was also obsessing over his rival's fiancee and recently got hooked up with another girl."

"Oh. That's too bad." Rei says while opening the door and letting Minako in. "How did Mako-chan find out about this?" She asks as she closes the door and leads Minako back to her bedroom.

"I guess that she read about it in those Nerima Newsletters that she gets." Minako guesses. "That is where she got all that information about Ranma from."

"I'll have to borrow those from her." Rei muses as she lets Minako and Artemis into her room. "Hide Artemis in the closet. I'll go get Ranma and we can get the show going, 'K?"

"Sure thing." Minako says while setting down her cat.

Rei heads back to the dining room to collect her fiancé. Finding him at the table discussing meditation techniques with her grandfather, she walks over and grabs him by the arm. "Come on, Minako is here with her cat, so it's time to be my kitty again."

"One cat?!" Ranma says in disbelief. "You can't scare me enough with one cat! You know that Rei-chan, not unless you got a friend who owns a tiger."

"One cat scared you enough yesterday, right?" Rei asks as she leads him to her bedroom. "A cute little purple and white kitty wasn't it?"

"That wasn't a cat!" Ranma retorts stubbornly as Rei shoves him into her bedroom. "That was my Amazon stalker wannabe wife in a murderous rage!"

"Don't vorry Vanma-kun." Minako says in her best evil Natasha voice as Rei closes the door behind her. "Ve haf vays of scaring you vith a cat."

Ranma looks at her likes she's insane and begins backing away. "Now, now V-chan. There's no reason to be like that." Ranma stammers. "You accepted my apology."

"Now Ranma, you have to be more careful with secrets." Rei says to him. "When she's like this you have to call her Minako, or maybe Mina-chan if she lets you."

"That's right." Minako says brightly. "You only get to call me V-chan when I'm wearing an indecently short seifuku like this." Minako pulls out her Henshin Pen and says **"Venus Crystal Power, Make Up!" **

Ranma stares wide-eyed at Minako as she suddenly becomes naked and glows brightly while spinning around with a ribbon of stars trailing behind her Henshin Pen until the ribbon hides her from sight and in a flash of light she reappears dressed in an orange seikuku with white leotard, blue ribbons, and a short skirt that barely hides the bottom of her leotard while standing.

As soon as Sailor Venus stopped spinning and was dressed Rei steps out in front of Ranma and pulls out a red Henshin Pen and calls out **"Mars Crystal Power, Make Up!"** Stunning Ranma as she does a naked glowing dance before his eyes, but hers using flaming hoops instead of a ribbon and her seifuku was red with a purple ribbon.

Sailor Mars finished changing and looks over to see Ranma collapsed against the door with a vacant look to his eyes and two blood trails going down his face from his nose to his shit-eating grin and says "Whoops. I've gotten so used to doing this that I forgot the _other _reason we transform away from onlookers."

"I didn't." Sailor Venus says, "This is revenge for him saying that I had a fat ass and dumpy legs. Yep, this showed him that my legs and ass are _perfect!_ Ha! Lets see him insult my looks after this."

Mars slowly turns around and looks at her friend in shock until she gets mad and yells "_You intentionally did a **striptease!** in front of **my fiancé! **because he used to tease you about your **looks!?**"_ as her aura manifested as a red glow with a hot wind blowing her hair around and actual flames burning around her clenched fists.

The flames disappeared from Mars's fists as she lunged forward and grabbed Sailor Venus by her long blonde hair causing her to scream "**_Itai!!_ **_My hair!_" followed by her pleading "Not the face! Not the face!" when she saw Mars's fist.

Sailor Mars cooled her ire a little and yanked Venus's head down with her hair and unloaded a knee into her stomach and released her to slam into the wall and slump to the floor.

Venus was curled up on the floor gasping for breath realizing that she had really screwed up and needed to apologize immediately, so she uncurled, turned and twisted around until she was on her knees facing Mars and without any prior instruction she used the _Mouko Rakuchi-sei _by bowing low to Mars while saying "Gomen-nasai, gomen-nasai, I shouldn't have done that. I was incredibly stupid and thoughtless, I forgot he was your fiancé, I only thought about getting even with **_Him_**."

As she watched her friend grovel, Sailor Mars thought that this might be one of Saotome Genma's most useful techniques as she caved in and went to help Venus up saying "OK, OK, you're forgiven. I know you tend to act impulsively. Just don't do it again." After thinking for a second Mars says "Drag the Hentai into the closet while I get a glass of water, OK?"

* * *

#Splash#

Ranma woke up a wet girl in a closet with Sailor Venus, Sailor Mars, and Artemis. Ranma-chan immediately scooted into the corner as far from Artemis as she could get in a closet.

"Now Mars, why are we in the closet in Senshi form?" Venus asks Mars.

"Well, I told you about how me and my family reduced Ranma's fear of cats with the Neko-Tolerance training we did. Well, the problem is that a cat needs to be _Very Scary _to put him into the Neko-Ken. I think we'll have to umm power up Artemis to scare Ranma."

"Can we do that? I mean I know we can combine powers, but can Arty handle that much power."

"I shouldn't need that much power, I'm not going to attack him, just power up a scary battle aura." Artemis says, "So just give me a little at a time, and I'll tell you when to stop."

So they start to push their power into the white cat until his hair is standing on end, his eyes are glowing, and an impressive Battle Aura is glowing around him. Venus is holding her cat up to Ranma-chan and Artemis is growling at Ranma, but Ranma isn't getting scared enough.

"Damn, I'm getting scared of Artemis and Ranma-san is still just standing there. Arty can you take any more?" Venus asks her cat.

"No way!" Artemis growls, "I'm almost burning up right now."

"Well, I know one trick that might do it. Sorry Artemis." Mars says as she grabs his tail and runs one hand up the tail petting the fur the wrong way.

"_RROWL!!_" Artemis yells in pain and anger digging his claws into Venus's arms as he whips around to face Mars, his battle aura changing to a hot feeling red as his fur huffs up.

Mars seeing that Ranma is finally getting scared trips Venus towards Ranma, and Venus tosses the angry cat at Ranma so that she can catch herself before she hits the floor.

Artemis grabs onto Ranma shirt and whips his head around to growl at Mars "_GRRRAW!_ That HURT Mars, I'm going to get you for that!"

Artemis jumps off of Ranma-chan, scratching her on takeoff. Neko-Ranma-chan drops to all fours and lunges after him pinning Artemis to the floor under her hand before he could reach Mars. "_RRrrrrr._" Neko-Ranma-chan growls at the tomcat, telling him not to attack his friend the Nice-Girl.

"Ok Ok, I won't attack her. Mars, could you get me away from her, _please_?" Artemis cries out from the floor.

Mars goes over to Neko-teki Ranma-chan, and pets her head a little bit. "That's a good kitty, protecting me from that _mean_ tomcat, but you can let him go now." She says lifting Neko-Ranma-chan's hand off of Artemis.

Venus quickly snatches up Artemis saying "Hey, Arty daijoubu?"

"I'm fine, a little bruised. He didn't slam me down that hard."

"Sorry about that Artemis," Mars says from where she was petting her fiancee, "You weren't being scary enough. Ranma can read auras and you weren't angry, so you weren't scaring him. I used to do that to the cats we used on Ranma before to get them angry. He wasn't scared of them otherwise."

"OK Mars, I'll forgive you, but I want some of that catnip and sushi you got for your eh _girlfriend_ there."

"Arty, you and your catnip. I swear you'll get hooked on that stuff." Venus scolds her moon cat advisor. "Hey Mars, do you mind if I pet your _fiancé_?"

"Sure, I wouldn't like him to dislike my friends. You better set Arty down though."

"Right, sh-he might not get along with another tomcat." Venus says putting Artemis down by the door, then walks over to them saying, "Hi there Neko-chan, you're a nice kitty aren't you. You want to be friends." she says holding her hand out to Neko-Ranma-chan.

"Myah, prrrurrr, prrrurrr." Neko-teki Ranma-chan says butting her head against her hand.

"I'll take that as a yes. Oh you're just a big sweet ferocious omnivore aren't you?" Venus says petting her hair and scratching under her chin, then doing behind her ears while Neko-Ranma-chan rubs up against her. Venus starts to pet her down the back, scratching and digging her fingers in to really get the big kitty to purr, and Mars goes back to petting her hair and working on her neck and ears.

Neko-Ranma-chan really likes the attention she's getting from these two girls and rolls over onto her back and rubs against Mars's legs.

"Hey! That's enough of that. She's a shameless flirt for attention." Artemis complains.

"Like you're not. Hmmpf. I think you're just jealous." Venus replies as she begins to rub and scratch the cat-girl's belly and begins to work her way upwards.

Mars didn't really see a problem with petting the cat-girl until about a minute later and she nudges Venus and says "I think that's enough of that."

"Why?" Venus asks, "She's still enjoying it right?"

"Yeah, probably a little too much." Mars says drawing Venus's attention to where her hands were kneading Neko-Ranma-chan's breasts through her shirt.

Sailor Venus yanks her hands back quickly and fell backwards onto her butt while blushing bright red with her mouth opening and closing with no words coming out, then she looks worriedly at Mars.

"Nevermind. You were thinking **_cat_**, not _boy_, or _girl_, as the case may be." Mars says trying to save her friend some embarrassment. "Oh well, lets change back and take our _cat-girl_ out to meet her adoring fans."

* * *

Rei and Minako lead the nekofied martial artist out behind the shrine where everyone was waiting for them. Nabiki was there with her cousin Mizuno Ami, a man holding a video camera from Channel 6 NEWS and Detective Shipiro on one side, and Nodoka was with her father Masaki Katsuhito, her aunt Ayeka, and their friends Ryoko, and Washu.

Minako seeing the news camera gets an impish grin and does a spin showing off her outfit and says "Presenting our favorite cat-girl, it's Neko-Ranko-chan." pointing to the Neko-Onna in true game show girl fashion.

This earns her a glare from Rei, while everyone else gets a chuckle out of it.

Detective Shipiro steps forward saying "Well, how about we get the police business done first. I didn't come up with a good way to get a _CAT_ to use its claws on a target, but someone suggested that a large cat would not hesitate to attack and kill a vicious dog, so I have brought a pit-bull that was scheduled to be put to sleep for mauling a young girl. I don't think any martial artist would object too much to killing a vicious animal as long it wasn't for sport."

After seeing that no one would object he went back and pulled a cage with wheels forward. "Excuse me Masaki-san could you hold one of the ropes to control the dog, I would have brought a K-9 officer but we wanted to keep down the number of people here."

"It's not a problem Detective. I'd be glad to be of service." He says coming forward and taking one of the ropes.

Nabiki brings out a plate of sushi and puts it down in front of Neko-Ranma-chan while the two men bring the pit-bull out with the ropes. The dog sees a person with some food and starts barking and tries to lunge forward but is stopped by the ropes.

Neko-Ranma-chan sees a loud and annoying vicious dog trying to get to her treat and starts growling and huffing up to protect her food.

"OK on three release the rope. Ready?" Getting the nod from Katsuhito, the detective counts down. "One, Two, THREE!" Shipiro says and they drop the ropes letting the dog charge forward to attack.

The dog runs straight in and when he reached a point 3 feet in front of Neko-Ranma-chan.

#**_THwap!_**#

The dog was hit by a swat from four glowing red _ki blades _over 2 feet long.

#Thump-thump-thump#

Pieces of the dog hit the ground about 8 feet to the side, stone-cold dead before if hit the ground. The front legs had been severed cleanly into five pieces, the skull was split by two deep claw marks and the neck was mostly cut through, and two claws had reached the chest, cutting through the ribs and slicing the lungs and heart.

Various exclamations of "Kuso" and "Kami" were heard from different people standing there looking at the wreckage of the pit-bull while Neko-Ranma-chan picks up a sushi roll and eats it.

When the detective pulls himself together he says "Well that certainly covers how she was able to kill the monster in the park. You can take her back inside. I'll have the forensic crew clean up this mess. Thank you for your cooperation."

"Alright, lets walk around to the other side of the shrine and let the police clean up their mess. Come on Ranko-kitty." Rei says leading them around the shrine.

"Well, I think we learned an important lesson there." Nabiki says.

"Oh, what's that Nabiki-san." Katsuhito asks her.

"_NEVER_ let Neko-teki Ranko-chan play with the neighbor's dog." she answers before everyone laughs. "Unless you hate the neighbor's dog." Nabiki says thoughtfully and they laugh some more.

"I know it happened pretty fast, but that claw attack didn't look right to me." Rei says, "It looked like she hit the dog before it was within reach."

"I agree." Katsuhito puts in, "It didn't look like claws extending from her fingers ever reached the dog."

"I'll give you my analysis for 2000 yen." Nabiki says putting out her hand.

"You'll never change Nabiki." Her cousin Ami complains forking over the money.

"Hey, I'm not that bad. But I agree, I don't think that was Ranko-neko's normal _ki claw_ attack." Nabiki says to them, "That looked more like her Neko-Ken claws combined with a vacuum blade throwing technique called the Kijin Raishu Dan." Nabiki says analyzing the attack. "I think she managed to draw her claws through the air forming a set of _ki blades _that streaked forward to hit the dog. I'll have to go over the tape in slo-mo to make sure, but I'm pretty sure that Neko-Ranko-chan's claws hit the dog before it was within her reach. So it seems like Neko-teki Ranko-chan can use at least some of Ranko's advanced martial arts techniques."

"Hmm, the personalities may be getting closer together, so that skills and memories will be shared between the cat-mind and Ranko's mind." Washu muses.

"That's possible I suppose." Katsuhito says as Neko-Ranko-chan comes over and rubs against his leg. "At least she seems like a friendly cat." he says reaching down to rub her hair.

"It's almost unfortunate that we won't get to see her very often." Rei says sadly. "Ranko has become more and more resistant to her fear of cats. Unless attacked by a lion, tiger, or cat-demon she is unlikely to fall into the Neko-Ken anymore. It was very hard to scare her enough to have Neko-chan come out today, so why don't we enjoy what may be the last time we get to see her. #sniff#"

And so they sent the cameraman home but kept the news camera to make home movies promising to return it and let Channel 6 have some of the good footage. Neko-chan got petted by everyone, and Rei did her lion tamer impression but lost her whip to Neko-chan and had her chair reduced to kindling before being pounced and rolling around on the ground with the Neko-Onna. Katsuhito sparred with the kitty using his bokken, he got in a few hits, but also got scratched up a bit and bowled over a couple times. Ryoko got to roughhousing with Neko-Ranma-chan, wrestling with the cat and flying around throwing low-powered energy blasts while the cat-girl dodged and blocked the shots and kept leaping up trying to get Ryoko, ending up in the forest where Neko-chan ambushed Ryoko from the top of a tree and fell with her to the ground. Washu and Ami got lots of good readings and Nabiki got lots of good pictures, and Ayeka, Ami, and Minako played keep away with her after snatching a piece of sushi from Neko-chan. When it was getting towards lunchtime a played out Neko-Ranma-chan fell asleep on his mother's lap while being petted.

* * *


	11. Engagements from Above

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, but I'm not trying to make any money off this so I guess it's OK then.

This is a Ranma continuation and multi-cross-over with Sailor Moon, Tenchi Muyo!, Mermaid Saga, Ah Megami-sama and Mamono Hunter Yohko.

This is my first time writing a fan fiction, so please review and tell me what you think.

Ranma Crossing Over to the Wild Side

By Paul Bennett a.k.a. Shadowbakasama

Chapter 10: Engagement from Above

* * *

Up in Asgard, in the Contract Offices for the Gods, a memo was printed out and started an uproar.

A young goddess grabbed the memo from the printer, reads it, and exclaims. "Like the dung of the Great Wolf Fenrir, this is going to cause a great stink in Asgard!" She yells waving the memo around and holding her nose.

This drew the attention of Hermes, God of Messengers and Thieves, who ran over and grabbed the memo. "Let's see what has you so excited Sheena." He says starting to read the memo. "Hmm, 'Urgent action required in the matter of the engagement between a daughter of Odin a.k.a. Kami-sama and Saotome Ranma son of Saotome Genma. Reference Prayer 1989AD-OD#25436.' WAOH! Who would have though it of old _One-Eye_?! Setting up one of his girls in an arranged marriage. HA HA HA!"

"But Lord Hermes, isn't there a clause invalidating arranged marriages between Gods and mortals." Sheena asks suddenly worried about all the times her father Bacchus engaged her while drunk in a bar on Earth.

"That's right Sheena. That has been on the books since the Titan's were in charge." Hermes replies. "As I recall the story, several of Kronos's daughters were mighty upset about being married off to men that rarely lived even 50 years and were of less than 6 feet in height. I could see the problem of course, his youngest daughter was 300 years old at the time and his shortest was 20 feet tall, they gathered support from the other young Titan's, even the men since it would prevent a forced wedding if they got some mortal maiden in the family way. It's been enforced ever since, even by our rivals down below."

"But Lord Hermes, how does that affect Lady Belldandy's situation?" Sheena asks.

"Well, Belldandy has a contract to fulfil a Wish. The only time she questioned the arrangement was right at the start, and she never really complained about it. Also the Wish never mentioned getting married, that's up to them to decide on."

"Then shouldn't Yggdrasil have ignored this deal?"

"Well you would think so. Maybe Odin will give his girls the option to marry this mortal, but he can't insist. The only way this could be a problem is if this Ranma fellow is an Immortal. Then of course this would be a done deal with little chance to get out of it. But Odin knows better to make deals like that with other god's after all the trouble he used to have with Loki."

"Hmm, I'll just pull up this Ranma's file." Sheena says sitting down at her workstation and typing away. "Hmm, Saotome Ranma, son of Saotome Genma and Masaki Nodoka, Japanese male or female?! See note 2? age 17, height 5'9" or 5', weight 150 lbs. or 105 lbs., hair color black or red, eye color blue. All right, note 2 is a Nyanniichuan curse! He changes into a girl when splashed with cold water with hot water returning him to his male body."

"Poor guy. That must make his life _interesting_." Hermes remarks, reading over Sheena's shoulder. "Look for something that would change his mortal status, check in his accomplishments."

"OK, lets see. Possible third in line for the Throne of the Juraii Empire."

"Hmm, that could do it if he has a Ship Tree, they extend their partner's lifespan too over a thousand years."

"No mention of a Juraii Ship Tree. Hmm, what's this? Survived eating _Mermaid's Flesh_, what's that? I've never heard of it." Sheena asks.

"Mermaid's Flesh! Well, it's a powerful mutagenic poison. But a man that eats it and lives becomes Immortal. Age, disease, and most poisons have no more effect on him, and he will heal injures at an amazing rate, even to the point of coming back from the dead in most cases." Hermes replies. "I'll have to rush this up to Odin, it seems that one of his girls has a fiancé to track down. I don't envy him telling them about it."

Everyone cringes at telling one of the Norns that they were getting married to some guy.

Sheena calls up Ranma's ID picture and gets a split screen with boy and girl Ranma's side by side and exclaims. "Wow! He's buff! and his girl form is a hottie!"

"Urd may not complain when she sees this."

"Urd?! Why her?"

"Well, Skuld is still appears too young," Hermes says, "and Belldandy is pretty stuck on that Morisato guy. Urd looks older than him, but I doubt he would complain. Of course, being an Immortal now, he could also wait a few years for Skuld to be old enough if he doesn't like Urd. But I need to get this to Odin, come on Sheena."

"Why do I need to go?"

"Because misery loves company my dear little goddess. If I suffer so should you, so put Ranma's file on a disc and come on." insists Hermes. "And call ahead and tell his secretary that we're coming up."

* * *

Getting in to see Kami-sama wasn't too hard, Yggdrasil was running fine and things were OK between the forces of Heaven and Hell at the moment, and they said it was urgent business concerning a new Immortal so Ares got bumped and rescheduled for Thursday afternoon to discuss more advanced training for the Valkeries and Eihenhier.

As Hermes ran in dragging Sheena behind him Ares was arguing with Kami-sama's secretary about his appointment.

"Now Ares, don't be like that." Hermes says. "This is a rather unusual case involving family business between Odin himself and a new Immortal. In fact you might want to hang around if you want to see Himself lose his cool, you should be able to hear it out here just fine."

"What's this Hermes? You got a prank in the works?" Ares asks his fellow Greek God.

"No, just being the messenger of weird news. It should be all over the grapevine right after this meeting." Hermes replies. "He'll never be able to keep this one quiet."

"Nuh unh, No Way, not this one, it's too . . . juicy." Sheena adds barely controlling her snickering.

"OK, now you've got me interested, Spill it. What's going on?" Ares demands.

"Sorry. Got to tell the boss man first, but stick around and we can get a drink after and I'll let you in on the whole story." Hermes says putting Ares off until later.

Then seeing an angry Hera coming out of Odin's office Ares says, "I heard that she has another _Woman Scorned_ case, something about some Japanese girl getting her marriage ruined, fighting, bombs and bloodshed, a real mess and Hera wants to go after the playboy groom Ranma something."

"Ranma? Would that happen to be Saotome Ranma?" Sheena asks the war god.

"Hmm, probably." Ares replies. "Saotome Ranma, yeah that's where I saw that name. He's quite the fighter. He won a battle with Saffron and the Phoenix Guard. A Very good martial artist, from the report I saw, he could give her more trouble than Hercules did if she goes after him."

"Tell you what Ares, get together what you can on this Ranma and his dad Genma and meet us at the mead hall over on Troubadour. This is the biggest thing to hit Asgard since Belldandy granted that kid's wish and got stuck down there." Hermes tells him, then. "But I've got to give the boss the _Good_ news. C ya. Come on Sheena."

Hermes drags Sheena into Kami-sama's office and halts in front of the one-eyed god's desk.

"So Hermes, what's so important that you had to bump Ares's appointment, you know how he gets." Odin says from his spot behind the desk.

"Well, better get out the mead. This news requires a toast." Hermes says trying to keep a straight face.

Odin tries to do the eyebrow trick, but doesn't pull it off very well, what with the eye patch and all, so he pulls out a bottle from the desk and conjures up three shot glasses and pours the shots. Once they all have a glass in hand he says, "OK, now spill it."

Hermes looks at Sheena then raises his glass to Odin, Sheena mirroring his actions and they both say "Congratulations on the upcoming wedding of your daughter and Saotome Ranma. Kanpei!" as they toss back they're shots leaving Odin spewing mead from his nose.

"**_WHAT!!!_**" Odin's roar is heard all over Asgard. "**HERMES! **You did that on _purpose_!" Odin yells across the desk at the God of Messengers. "You and your Fiendish sense of humor are going to get you into trouble someday, maybe _today_. Now tell me what is going on."

"Heh heh heh, it was worth it. Erm hrm, well Sheena here pulled an important memo from Yggdrasil that suggests immediate action concerning the engagement of a _Daughter of Odin_ and a certain Saotome Ranma." Hermes explains handing over the memo.

"Did you know that Hera was just in here wanting support for going after this Ranma boy for jilting his bride at the altar?" Seeing Hermes nod Odin continues. "She wanted several of our top Valkeries to put him in his place since he has reservations about hitting girls. I told her I'd look into it and get back to her. Now your telling me that one of my little girls is going to marry this guy! Explain."

"The memo references a prayer that you answered 5 years ago, providing aid to a Saotome Genma." Sheena replies.

"Yes, I remember that." Odin recalls. "He was in Hamburg with his son Ranma who was about 13. He had accepted a contract to train Wolfgang Krausser the Third in the art of Anything Goes for a year, but when he got to the estate he was told that the elder Wolfgang had been killed by his own son in a fight, and the young man he was to train was a vicious beast of a man. So he canceled the contract and ran off without refunding the deposit. This left him broke and stranded in Germany. (He had already spent all the money.) He prayed to me at one of the old roadside shrines, asking for help escaping Wolfgang and leaving Germany. He even offered to marry his son to . . . one of . . . my daughters! But! His son is a mortal, so I ignored the offer and helped him mostly for the sake of his son. Well Hermes, you had me going worried there for a minute. That was a well-played joke. HA HA HA."

"Well, it's nice to see that you can appreciate a good joke, but the fact remains that Saotome Ranma is no longer a mortal, Thus making a _Valid Engagement _since you answered that prayer." Hermes tells Odin with his most serious tone.

Sheena adds her 2 yen, "We looked up Saotome Ranma's file and found that he has eaten the flesh of a Mermaid and achieved Immortality. If it makes you feel better he is quite the handsome young man and probably isn't as bad as some people make him out to be."

"I hope not!" Odin growls, banging his head on the desk. "According to Hera, Ranma's womanizing causes more trouble than even that of Paris."

Note: To those how don't know. Paris was a young man who judged a beauty contest between several Greek Goddesses, Aphrodite, Athena, and Artemis I think, he choose Aphrodite and she rewarded him by making Helen of Troy fall in love with him. Just one problem, she was married to a Greek King at the time, her eloping with Paris to Troy caused the Trojan War.

"Leave the file and tell my secretary to cancel everything else today and tomorrow for urgent family business, it looks like I'm going to Tokyo for a visit." Kami-sama says shooing them from his office.

Just before they escape Odin yells out, "Oh Hermes, you and Sheena need to go find my soon-to-be Son-in-law and escort him to Belldandy's temple tomorrow for lunch. **GOT IT!**"

* * *

Ares meets up with Hermes and Sheena later at the mead hall carrying several files, with Athena at his side. Both Hermes and Sheena have empty mugs lined up in front of them already.

"That bad hunh?" Ares asks them.

"What? Didn't you hear?" Sheena replies.

"Everyone heard." Ares replies. "Not everyone knows the whole story yet, maybe no one knows all of it, but I found out about most of it."

"_WE_ found most of it." Athena tells them. "Ares called me in when it started getting too confusing for him."

"Yeah, that was about 2 minutes after I started." Ares replies. "The poor kid's life is like a multi-train pileup at a switching yard. There is no way in sight of getting the mess straightened out."

"Uhm, when did you two start getting along?" Hermes asks them. "You used to hate each other with a passion, always at each others throats."

"Hah hah, we got over our little rivalry 2,000 years ago. We just kept it a secret. It was too both our advantage." Athena replies.

"Yeah, for one thing other gods would always try and play us off against each other," Ares adds, "and expect me to be too rash and Athena too cautious, but we would be talking to each other behind the scenes. It worked out great for both of us."

Hermes smacked himself in the forehead, now knowing why the pair had never really fell into his pranks. Sheena just laughed.

Ares sets open up a file on the table while Athena starts talking. "The first thing we looked into was any contracts with other Gods. We found one, turns out that what Saotome Genma met your father Bacchus in a bar one night." She addresses to Sheena.

"Oh No!" Sheena yells.

"But this happened 18 years ago, so your safe, Sheena." Ares says laying a hand on her shoulder.

"Right, your father Bacchus, engaged your older sister Peorth to Ranma." Athena continues. "But we think that a Demon may also have made a contract with Genma for Ranma."

"We can only hope it was just an engagement." Ares finishes. "Other than that it looks like Ranma is engaged to 8 Japanese girls, 4 of whom can be considered Immortals."

"As well as five Amazon brides by combat, one of them reaffirmed by a challenge fight in front of witnesses." Athena adds.

"Also Ranma can be considered as being Japanese, Amazon, and Juraiian by law, marriage, and birthright." Ares tells them.

"Besides now being an Immortal by the laws of Heaven and Hell." Athena says. "By Japanese law he is in a hopeless situation, honorably engaged to sixteen girls and only able too marry one of them."

"But all of the others allow polygamy," Ares says, "even though 16 wives is beyond any precedent in Heaven or Hell or among the Amazons or Juraii."

"The best option we've seen so far," Athena suggests, "is for all the brides to be accepted into the Amazon tribe and then marry Ranma, and get their families and the Japanese government to recognize Amazon marriage law."

"But Amazon marriage law is savage and feminist in the extreme." Ares explains, "With engagement by combat, and settling disputes with duels. The husband also has many duties to his wives, and almost no rights under Amazon law." Ares says giving Athena a dirty look.

"Hey! Don't look at me like that!" Athena yells at Ares. "I'm just their War God, they took after Hera for how to treat their men, since Artemis is still a Virgin Goddess and has no family of her own. Look at how your Musk tribe worked out!"

"Don't blame me for that!" Ares yells back. "They would have been fine if they hadn't found a way to lock that Nyanniichuan curse to get brides. Anything dunked in there comes out as a full-blown hottie that made it really easy to get into bestiality. At least they don't let the wild mothers raise the kids. It's bad enough being descended from wild animals without being raised by them."

"HEY! Hey! Hey!" Hermes yells, interrupting the two war gods. "What happened to you to getting along?"

"Well, we have to keep up the act, and there are still several touche subjects that we argue about." Athena explains. "The Amazon and Musk tribes are one of our disagreements."

"So, what are the chances of Amazon law being recognized by the Japanese?" Sheena asks.

"Pretty good, since Amazon law is backed by the government of the People's Republic of China." Athena replies. "The PRC lets them have what they want most of the time and just leaves them alone and respects their cultural diversity, but still considers them Chinese citizens."

"Yeah, the Chinese have always kowtowed to the Amazons somewhat because of the mystic powers of the Elders." Ares informs them. "Did you know that Xian Pu, Koh Lon, and Ranma have diplomatic immunity issued by the PRC government?"

"What?!" Sheena exclaims. "Why would Ranma have Chinese diplomatic immunity? He's Japanese!"

"Who is married to an Chinese Amazon Champion." Athena reminds Sheena. "Ranma just hasn't realized that Amazon Law is recognized by the Chinese government, and thus by the rest of the world, and since Ranma, Genma, and the Tendos, with the exception of Nabiki, don't realize the fact that Amazon Law is backed up by the PRC, they consider Xian Pu as a determined fiancee with a weak claim."

"Why has this Nabiki not informed them of this?" Hermes asks. "It seems silly to seek marriage to a married man."

"Since they think that Ranma has never consummated the marriage to Shampoo, Nabiki figures it would be fairly easy to get it annulled by the Japanese courts." Ares replies. "There is also the fact that the Amazons are polygamous, and that Ranma has more rights and privileges than any other Amazon male due to his status as a female warrior and having defeated an Elder in a challenge fight, not to mention his defeat of Musk and Phoenix leaders."

"That's right, Ranma actually has more say than his First Wife in the marriage." Athena interjects. "The first Husband to be the best female warrior in a marriage ever! Ha ha ha ha!"

"Yeah, I bet that really gets to those Ultra-Feminist Elders." Ares says. "The usual setup is for a great male warrior to have many Amazon wives so that they can gang up on him under the command of the first wife, but it looks like Ranma will have many Japanese wives who will defer to their husband. Moving on, Sheena, are you going to track down your father, Bacchus, and question him about Peorth's engagement?"

"Why bother?" Sheena replies. "Dad was drunk when he made it, and probably didn't even remember it the morning afterwards. We daughters of Bacchus know how he works and sometimes check our files and tease each other about our mortal fiancees. Last I checked I had 25 fiancees, all mortal of course, so they don't count, Peorth had 48 fiancees, Diana had 75, and my older sisters have all topped 100, with Tiphinius having the record at 350 fiancees, of which only 4 are still alive. I think he sets us up more often while we are young, but he still sometimes remembers his older daughters that are still single."

"What!" Ares roars, outraged at Bacchus making so many engagements for his daughters. "You're only, what 13 years old, and you've already got major fiancee problems!"

"It's not a big deal." Sheena tells him in a calm voice, not wanting them to know that she's only 10 years old. "We just ignore it mostly, since our fiancees are mortal we don't have to marry them, and usually both sides don't remember the deal in the morning anyway. I think this will be the first time that Dad has set one of us up with an Immortal, and that's just a fluke because he ate of a mermaid's flesh. I will, of course, tell Peorth about it when I see her tomorrow. Lucky girl, getting an arranged engagement to the newest Immortal bachelor. Hehehe hahaha BwuhaHAHAHA!"

* * *

Down on Earth, at a temple not far from the Nekomi Institute of Technology, Urd was playing Uno against Skuld and Peorth for the TV remote, Keiichi was in the garage working on a motorized skateboard, and Belldandy was cooking breakfast in the kitchen when the phone started ringing.

Skuld put down her cards and answered the phone before Belldandy could get out of the kitchen. "Mushi mushi . . . Hello Otousama, it's nice to hear from you too . . . No everything is fine here, Urd hasn't caused _too_ much trouble lately . . . We're going to have company coming over for lunch tomorrow. How many? ... At least four, but you figure more will show up. . . . Ten! ... And several big eaters, I'll tell her . . . You want all of us here. What about Peorth? She's down here on vacation . . . Great! Hermes is bringing Sheena down. I haven't seen her since I've been down here. I'll be sure and tell her . . . We'll be ready. Ja ne Otousama."

All the other goddesses had gathered around to listen in.

"Ok squirt, what's wrong this time?" Urd asks.

"He didn't mention anything being wrong." Skuld answers, "But he also didn't say _why_ we are having company tomorrow. He mentioned that Hermes was going to bring Sheena down and escort a guest here, and that some of his friends might come along with him. And that there might be _other_ uninvited guests, but that we are to try and avoid fighting with them."

"Oh my." says Belldandy (What? Were you expecting it to be Kasumi?) "Well it sounds like I'll have to do some shopping today. So Urd, what's your mother's favorite food?"

"Right, we can probably expect Hild and Mara to drop in _uninvited_. I know she likes chocolate cake. They made up Devil's Food Cake for her sweet tooth. Besides that anything really spicy." Urd tells her.

"I wonder why Uncle Hermes is bringing Sheena-imoutochan with him?" Peorth asks.

"I heard that Sheena has been hanging around the Contract Office where he has been working recently." Skuld tells her. "Excuse me. I have to go outside for something."

Skuld walks out behind the house and stands still looking up into the sky when a bright beam of light reaches down from the sky to the goddess mark on her forehead. Skuld seems to be growing up and filling out while in the beam of light. When the light stops Skuld walks back inside and is only a couple inches shorter than Urd and looks like a 17-year-old hottie.

"Wha.. wha.. what is this for?!" Urd asks her not so little anymore sister.

"Uhm, well, Kami-sama said he didn't think it was fair for me to look so young considering who is coming over." Skuld explains. "He said it would give all the other girls too much of an advantage over me, so I figure our important guest must be a guy."

"Oooh Skuld, for Kami-sama to do this, the guy must be a prospective boyfriend or something." Peorth says teasing Skuld while eyeing her up. "Why, you look good enough to give me and Urd some competition."

"Yeah, that's the idea I got too." Skuld says, sticking her chest out and doing a bust check with Peorth and Urd. "Well, they may not be as big, but I think I look cuter than you guys."

"Uh oh, you think _we_ are going to be competing against each other for some guy?" Urd says pointing at herself, Peorth, and Skuld.

"Yep, but I think that it goes beyond that." Skuld replies. "Why else would he mention him maybe bringing _friends_ and expecting uninvited guests to drop in. For some reason I think this is going to be _complicated_."

* * *


	12. The Amazons are Coming

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, but I'm not trying to make any money off this so I guess it's OK then.

This is a Ranma continuation and multi-cross-over with Sailor Moon, Tenchi Muyo!, Mermaid Saga, Ah! Megami-sama, and Mamono Hunter Yohko.

This is my first time writing a fan fiction, so please review and tell me what you think.

Ranma Crossing Over to the Wild Side

By Paul Bennett a.k.a. Shadowbakasama

Chapter 11: The Amazons are coming

* * *

Koh Lon woke up the younger two Amazons bright and early and started making a kettle of her strongest tea. They had all been up late last night, Shampoo had been spying on the Tendos, Mousse was out hunting for Neko-Ranma-chan until he called in and found out that some Shinto shrine maiden had taken him home, and she had been using the ham radio to talk with the other elders in Amazon Code Speak. (They stole the idea from the US WWII practice of using Apache code talkers and revived a 200-year dead Mongolian tribal language and combined it with Pig-Latin.) So far no one had been able to break the code, but it was frustrating for everyone involved to speak in such a bastardized tongue.

The Amazon Matriarch had verified what she had heard about the Phoenix Mountain incident and relayed the news about the failed wedding and the Tokyo Neko-Onna chase. She had asked for reinforcements and the Elder Counsel had given her that and more. They agreed to send Xian Pu's four prospective co-wives, then added half a dozen unmarried maidens that wanted to go husband hunting in Nerima as well as two older widowed warriors that were looking for new husbands.

Sierra Lee had lost her husband and daughter to a Triad while she was in Hong Kong learning Jeet Kune Do six years ago and had expressed interest in Tendo Soun and his Tendo Ryu of the Musabetsu Kakuto Ryu.

Xian Pu's aunt Xoa Pu was also coming. Her husband had been killed by a chimera beast that had come from Jusenkyo four years ago. The beast had killed six people outside the village before it attacked one night and killed eight more and injured twenty before an elder doused it with hot water and killed the rabid dog that had hit the pools of drowned crocodile, drowned tiger, and drowned porcupine. She was tracking a nameless cloaked warrior that had saved her from bandits and her only clue was that he was going to Japan and that he has a pantyhose fetish.

Fara Lee, Sierra's adopted daughter, was a foundling with some obvious Musk heritage. Her Tiger clan bloodline was really obvious in her fangs, retractable claws, pointed ears and slitted green eyes. To help the poor girl fit in better she was dunked into Nyanniichuan and many people are under the mistaken impression that she was cursed by 'the hot spring of drowned girl holding her pet kitty'. Besides looking for a good fighter as a husband, she was going to find out if she could learn this Neko-Ken style that she had heard about.

Jin Tsu, Mu Tsu's 2nd cousin, had learned Escrima from her father who was as escaped convict from the Philippines that had defeated her mother when she caught him stealing food and knives from her house.

Pur Se was a decent swords-woman and what the Americans call a 'gold digger', so she was looking for a fighter with lots of money that she could control. She had heard about Kuno Tatewaki from Xian Pu and was looking to marry into money.

Rin Se, Pur Se's younger sister, was a rather meek girl, and not that good a warrior, thus she was rather unpopular in the village. It was upsetting her that the boys she challenged would take a dive to avoid marrying her.

Deena Ling, Rin Se's blonde best friend, and the current village champion, was also looking for a husband. She kept beating all boys that challenged her with her father's Drunken Boxing style Kung Fu.

The last girl on the list was the mannish giantess Tow El that fought Xian Pu in the finals two years ago. She was already known as an old maid and she was getting desperate. When she heard about the husband hunt, she made sure that she was going.

With all these Amazon girls coming to Tokyo, Koh Lon thought that she deserved a little help from the council, so she asked for another Elder to come to Tokyo. Poe Sun the head mystic of the amazons decided to she would come to Nerima so that she can checkout Demon activity in Juuban.

Elder Poe Sun was also going to look for the location of the age reducing mushrooms she heard about. After all who wanted to be shrunken old mummy if they could regain their youth by eating a 20-cm mushroom.

While it would take these amazons a week to reach Nerima, she would have to start looking for additional lodging for them immediately. Access to a Dojo for training during the day would also be needed. Nabiki might rent out the Tendo Dojo for enough money, and that would also get many of the girls closer to Ranma, always a plus. Also the opportunity to learn some of the techniques of the Musabetsu Kakuto Ryu would improve the fighting skills of the girls.

Just then Mu Tsu came tumbling down the stairs with a towel-clad Xian Pu following with her Bon-Bori out and ready. "Stupid Mousse! Put on glasses and read 'Occupied' sign next time!" she yells swinging her mace into his chest, sending him into a table in the dining area of the Nekohanten. "It does blind duck no good to peep on Shampoo without glasses on as well, so Mousse just being stupid again."

"Oh ho ho ho ho." Koh Lon cackles, "You're lucky she sees it that way boy. You know the punishment for peeping on an Amazon maiden?"

"Yeah, yeah, she gets to kick the pervert in the balls until she is satisfied." Mu Tsu replies.

"Aiyah! Is same law that drove Happosai from the village, right Great Grandma?" asks Xian Pu.

"That's right, Happosai peeped on Pow Dee, the warrior with the highest dan ranking in Muay Thai." Koh Lon replies. "He fled in fear that she would keep kicking him in the balls until he died, and given the way he insulted her appearance I'm sure that he was right."

"Pow Dee, isn't Tow El from the Dee clan?" asks Mu Tsu.

"That's right Mousse. She was Tow El's . . . great great great . . . great great-grandmother, and Tow El is quite the looker in comparison since Pow Dee's father was Boar Clan Musk." Koh Lon explains.

"OH! So that where Tow El gets her looks. Shampoo always wonder about that."

"What? Is there something wrong with how Tow El's looks?" Mu Tsu asks.

#Thump# Xian Pu and Kon Lon both facefault. (Tow El was the 'girl?' that was fighting Xian Pu on the log when Genma and Ranma watched.)

"Aiyah! Almost loose towel!" Xian Pu exclaims as she runs back up stairs.

"Nothing Mousse, Towel is only _slightly_ less beautiful than Shampoo and myself when I was young." Kon Lon tells him. "Maybe you should ask her out when she gets here. She is a strong warrior and would be a good wife for you."

Mu Tsu gets up and grabs a chair yelling, "What! I'll never give up on making Shampoo my wife you dried up monkey."

#WHAP#

"Quit molesting that chair and get it through your skull that Shampoo _WILL_ marry Ranma." Koh Lon tells him after hitting him with her staff. "Shampoo _lost_ a _formal marriage challenge _to Ranma-dono when she was wearing the Reversal Jewel, so unless someone can beat Muko-dono for Shampoo's hand she has to marry him to keep her honor, and after his defeat of Saffron the council will insist in bringing Ranma-dono into the tribe. Even now Shampoo's sister-wives are coming here to help her. Now put on your glasses and set the table for breakfast."

* * *

When the three Amazons finished breakfast Koh Lon sent Mu Tsu to prepare the dining room for opening so that she could talk with Xian Pu alone.

"So Shampoo what did you learn from the Tendos last night." Koh Lon asks as they start setting up the kitchen.

"Shampoo hear many important things while underneath coffee table." she replies. "Find out that Ranma is member of great Masaki clan and that the Masaki clan are the Royal Family of the Juraii Empire. Shampoo also hear that Sword Mother is daughter of great warrior Yosho. Yosho is calling self Katsuhito, and is in Nerima with sister Princess Ayeka. Also Demon Ryouko is with him and has her mother Scary Genius Girl with her, but Demon-Girl seem like normal girl after Ranma's cousin Tenchi."

"Ah yes, Muko-dono being related to Yosho may explain some of his great Ki strength. This makes it even more imperative that Ranma joins the tribe." Koh Lon replies. "Why Yosho's 3rd wife was an Amazon, but Blos Sun died 400 years ago so Nodoka must be from a later wife. But Yosho should be in favor of at least a few Amazon wives for Ranma. Oh ho ho ho."

"Is good Hiba-chan, Shampoo also hear that Saotome clan is demon-hunters, but only the men, and the men must stay pure until 18-years-old to use demon killing sword. No Saotomes have used the sword in 200 years." Xian Pu explains. "Ranma almost 18, just couple weeks he get sword and girl demon-hunter fiancee from Mano clan. Is great news, Shampoo will have demon-hunting sister-wife and husband. Shampoo is too, too happy." Xian Pu squeals jumping up and down happily.

"My Shampoo, you seem excited by having more competition for Muko-dono. Why is this?" Koh Lon asks suspiciously.

"Is simple Hiba-chan. Shampoo overhear that Juraii OK with many wives for husband like Amazons." Xian Pu answers excitedly. "Also Airen's Sword Mother very upset with Violent Kitchen Destroyer for insulting Airen at wedding and attacking with no reason, break engagement. Sisters both say no to engagement, say Violent Hammer Girl be mad with them if take Ranma. Mercenary Girl and Too Nice Kasumi pass Ranma to nice genius girl cousin Ami to keep crying man and panda happy. Sword Lady agree, she like Genius Girl and Genius Girl like Airen when visit."

"Oh, I see, you're already planning for a large family?" Koh Lon asks. Xian Pu nods happily with a wicked lecherous grin. "That's all well and good since Ling Ling, Lung Lung, Loe Sun, and Per Fume are going to be here soon." Koh Lon says causing Xian Pu's grin to go sour.

"Oh no Hiba-chan! Sword Mother made Panda talk! Airen have too too many fiancees without Shampoo having to share with sisters!" Xian Pu exclaims.

"That damned Genma! How many other fiancees do we have to deal with Shampoo?" Koh Lon asks in a serious tone.

"Panda-man confess too six engagements, one girl already gone, two more to show up, Airen meet new one last night. Sword Mother make one engagement, Demon Hunter Girl last one mentioned." Xian Pu answers.

"Hmm, with you and your sisters that would be thirteen wives for Muko-dono." Koh Lon says considering the possibilities. "Not even Muko-dono has that much endurance. He will have to learn some of Happosai's ki draining techniques to even hope to keep up with that many wives."

"Aiyah! Please no Hiba-chan!" Xian Pu pleads dropping to her knees, clasping her hands and giving her great-grandmother the sad puppy eyes. "No want Airen be evil pervert. Must be other way!"

"Ho ho ho, don't worry Great Granddaughter." Koh Lon reassures her. "The technique won't make Muko-dono into an evil panty thief. Happy became a molester and panty thief because he had no luck with women, Ranma has too much luck with girls and will never have to grope unwilling maidens or steal bras and panties to fuel his ki, the women throwing themselves into his arms will supply a large surplus of female ki to restore his strength and stamina."

"That right! Airen never have to grab other girls when Airen have many wives hugging him." Xian Pu says in vast relief. "Most girls be too happy to have Airen grab them too, Airen too too handsome."

"What else did you learn Shampoo?"

"Mercenary Girl and Sword Mother start plotting for matchmaking to fix up some fiancees with other men." Xian Pu answers. "They talk about setting up sister-wives and some fiancees with Pantyhose Beast, Ninja Girl-Boy, Mousse and a few others I don't know. Sword Mother happy with many wives for Airen, but think thirteen too many, feel wives should share Airen but thirteen ways being shared too much."

"And how do you feel about their plans to set up your sister-wives?"

"Ling Ling, Lung Lung, Per Fume, and Loe Sun have only weak claim on Shampoo's Airen. Shampoo not want to share too much. Want sisters to find good strong husbands besides Shampoo's Airen. Sword Mother will not allow bad matches, Sword Mother nice and have much honor like Airen."

"Did anyone know that you were there?"

"Sword Mother, Great Warrior Yosho, and Nice Girl Kasumi for sure, maybe Mercenary Girl, not sure about the others, but saw several _looks_ passed around. Shampoo think they keep Panda-man and Crying Man in dark." Xian Pu replies with a grin.

"Were you able to see the TV news about Muko-dono last night Shampoo?" Koh Lon asks. After seeing Xian Pu's nod she asks. "What did you think of the monster in the park?"

"It look like _Lost Soul _that Airen butchered. Many dead girls and monsters in park last month. Shampoo think someone feeding girls _Mermaid's Flesh_." Xian Pu replies. "Maybe bad Immortal want Immortal girlfriend and no care how many die until one live. Sounds like one that needs to be shortened by a head."

"Oh ho ho ho ho. No question about that, this psychotic is dead when someone catches up to him." Koh Lon replies. "But I was wondering about your thoughts on Muko-dono's Neko-Ken."

"Aiyah! Neko-Ken claws too too sharp and long. Airen's Neko-Ken too too deadly, Hiba-chan very smart give up fight for Phoenix Pill." Xian Pu says. "If fight keep going Airen could have gotten hurt or angry. Fight become lose-lose for Hiba-chan, so decide lose small and let Airen win."

"That's right. I might have been able to get a good win, but didn't like my chances." Koh Lon says. "The chances for things to go very badly if the fight continued were great. Muko-dono really surprised me with that technique and I wasn't prepared for it. Now I know better."

"Oh? What Hiba-chan do now if see Airen in Neko-Ken?" Xian Pu asks.

"Why I'll give him these." Koh Lon says pulling from her sleeves a large steel wiffle-ball with a bell in it, a catnip chew toy that looked like P-chan, and several sticks of jerky causing Xian Pu to facefault and start laughing while rolling around on the floor. "But if he's angry I'll give him this." Koh Lon says when Xian Pu stops laughing and gets up, showing her a black paper bouquet wrapper holding several long sticks of jerky and a few sprigs of catnip.

"Is one of Crazy Ribbon Girl's flower wrappers. Is gas bomb right?" Xian Pu asks.

"Yes, Kodachi makes a mean paralysis gas bomb." Koh Lon replies. "I've sent several of them back home to Poe Sun. It turns out to be the effect of the Kodachi Black Rose's pollen."

"Hmm, always thought Black Rose Girl smart, mostly just act crazy. Have to talk with Crazy Ribbon Girl and Spatula Girl soon about new arrangement with Airen. Too bad not get Sly Mercenary Girl when get rid of Angry Pervert Girl. Maybe not too late." Xian Pu mused.

"That's right. You have to track down and check out your possible new wives Shampoo." Koh Lon tells her. "Since you are First Wife, you have as much say about them as Muko-dono. We should go to see this new fiancee at her shrine. We can take them some ramen and pork buns for lunch."

* * *

At the Okonomiyaki-ya called Ucchan's another of Ranma's fiancees was making her own plans.

"Konatsu-chan, pack up enough ingredients to feed twenty, we're taking the portable grill to that shrine in Juuban to see Ranchan for lunch." Ukyo calls out to her ninja waitress. "I've got to apologize for the way I acted at the wedding, and figure catering lunch for them at the shrine should help."

"How do you know Ranma-sama is going to be at the shrine for lunch Ukyo-sama?" the cross-dressing ninja asks as he starts to pack toppings into a backpack.

"It was easy, I bought the information from Nabiki-chan. The cell-phone she just got makes it so easy to keep up with what's happening with Ranchan." Ukyo replies. "For instance I also found out that the Miko at the Hikawa Shrine that we are going to is Ranchan's fiancee. Also Nodoka-sama threw out Akane-san's engagement and the Tendos have shifted their engagement to a younger cousin from Juuban."

"Knowing Nabiki-san that information must have been very expensive Ukyo-sama." Konatsu remarks.

"Not really, I made a deal with Nabiki awhile ago. For 3 meals for her and a guest each week she will provide me with any important information about what Ranchan is up to." Ukyo tells him proudly. "I drove a hard bargain when Nabiki was desperate. It was just after Taro-san and some girl named Rouge tore up the Tendo-ke, and Akane got mad and decided to cook dinner. Nabiki fled from the house with Kasumi-chan without any money for dinner. When they ended up here I was happy to feed them and save them from the _Destroyer of Kitchens_' toxic food and made that deal with Nabiki so that she and her sister will have a safe place to escape from their own little sister, and if Nabiki doesn't use the meals during the week she'll bring some of her henchgirls over on Saturday for a small okonomiyaki party."

"Ah, that explains why Nabiki-san and Kasumi-sama come over so often." Konatsu says. "But why do you let Kasumi-sama take over the grill while you run an errand?"

"Well, I still have to try and save Ranchan from Akane-chan's kitchen experiment when they both show up." answers Ukyo. "So I whip up several okonomiyaki for Ranchan when they call and go to deliver them after Kasumi gets here. That way Ranchan has something good to eat after he purges his body of any poisons he was forced to consume. I'm not sure what Akane eats, but I'm sure that it isn't her own cooking."

"Ukyo-sama. How are we going to get to the shrine with all this?" Konatsu asks shouldering his backpack full of ingredients.

"Nabiki-san told me that the Hikawa Shrine is right at the Sendaizaka Ue bus stop, we just have to make a transfer too the Red #66 bus after we get into Juuban and that'll put us almost at the foot of the stairs to shrine." Ukyo replies while putting her grill into a ki pocket. "The directions cost me a little extra, so Nabiki and her cousin Ami get free lunches from us when we get there. I'm lucky that Nabiki-chan has a weakness for good okonomiyaki, can you imagine how much yen she would get from the Kunos for this info?"

* * *


	13. Waiting for Lunch

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, but I'm not trying to make any money off this so I guess it's OK then.

This is a Ranma continuation and multi-cross-over with Sailor Moon, Tenchi Muyo!, Mermaid Saga, Ah! Megami-sama, and Mamono Hunter Yohko.

This is my first time writing a fan fiction, so please review and tell me what you think.

Ranma Crossing Over to the Wild Side

By Paul Bennett a.k.a. Shadowbakasama

Chapter 12: Waiting for Lunch

* * *

At the Hikawa Shine in Juuban a red-haired woman was trying to get her female son off her lap.

"Ranko, wake up Ranko-chan, it's almost lunch time." Nodoka says, shaking the red-haired girl laying across her legs.

"Hmm lunch." Ranma-chan says opening her eyes and looking around. "Wha! What happened? Oh Mom, why am I on your lap?" She asks as she gets up.

"Well dear, you've been in the Neko-Ken most of the morning. You played around with everyone, Rei did a silly lion-tamer act, you sparred with your Grandfather, and even got to rough up Ryoko. Then after you got tired you came over and sat on my lap until you fell asleep." Nodoka tells her son. "Now you need to wash up and change for lunch."

"_Change_ or just change clothes?" Ranma-chan asks.

"Both dear, the press and the police left hours ago, now its just friends and family here."

"Uhm, don't you mean fiancees and family?"

"No, I'm certain that at least four of the girls here aren't your fiancee, . . . yet anyway." Nodoka says as Ranma leaves for the bathroom. "But I'm not sure of the other girl, still that leaves at least two fiancees here. Oh dear, I wonder if they know about that?"

* * *

Four teenage girls gathered together in Rei's bedroom for some girl talk.

Ami starts out. "Nabiki-oneechan these are my friends Hino Rei, the shrine maiden here, and Aino Minako who goes to my school. Girls this is my cousin Tendo Nabiki, the Ice Queen of Furinkan High."

Nabiki is trying to keep her poker face as she thinks, 'Kami, I'm stuck in a room with three of the new fiancees.' Then she says, "It's nice to meet you Rei-chan, Minako-chan."

"Hello Nabiki-chan." Minako says greeting her warmly.

"I'm pleased to meet you Nabiki-chan. It's too bad what happened at your sister's wedding." Rei says. "How is she handling this?"

"Oh yes, what a horrible thing to happen to a girl." Minako says. "Her wedding being totally destroyed like that and then the groom runs off."

"Well, I wouldn't say that he ran out on her." Nabiki replies. "Not after she insulted him and attacked him and caused him to go into the Neko-Ken. As for my sister Akane, well she isn't taking this very well. Auntie Nodoka was very upset with Akane's actions at the wedding and broke her engagement to Ranma-kun because of her insulting Ranma's honor and that of her family. When I left this morning she was already taking out her frustrations on the wreckage from the Dojo."

"Yes, Akane-oneechan does have some anger management issues what she need to resolve." Ami says in a disapproving tone. "This was the last straw for Auntie Nodoka. She doesn't have Ranma-kun's tolerance for abuse and doesn't see why he should have to put up with it."

"Ami! Your taking Ranma's side on this against your own cousin?" Minako asks surprised that her usually meek friend was siding with _**HIM**_.

"Hmpf. I've had to watch Ranma take abuse from Akane-oneechan and about everyone else that came by whenever I visited for the last two years." Ami replies angrily. "The only one I know that didn't abuse him in one way or another was Kasumi-oneechan. They blamed everything that went wrong on Ranma-kun, anything his fiancees or rivals did was his fault and Akane-oneechan would hit Ranma-kun for the silliest of reasons."

"That's not fair Ami-chan." Nabiki says coldly. "Kasumi and I couldn't very well take Ranma-kun's side when his own father wouldn't. We had to stand aside and support Ranma-kun as much as we could without breaking with our family."

"Gomen Nabiki-oneechan. I know I had to do the same thing when I was visiting." Ami says apologizing while looking at the floor. "It must have been much harder for you, what with everything you had to do too keep your family in the black."

"Its OK Ami-chan." Nabiki says patting Ami's shoulder. "Maybe now that Ranma-kun is moving out I can make up for some of what I did to him, since I won't have to make money by exploiting him anymore."

"And why did you have to exploit Ranma-kun for money?" Rei angrily asks Nabiki.

"Hmm, I'll tell you for only 2,000 yen." Nabiki offers.

"Nani! Why should I pay you for/" Rei yells at Nabiki before being cut off by Ami.

"Rei! I'll tell you." Ami says interrupting Rei. "Nabiki-oneechan is like that because of her family. She has had to handle the household budget and support the family with the money she makes off of betting pools, selling information, and even selling pictures of Ranma-kun, Ranko-chan and Akane-chan to their admirers. She even charges family for information. After Ranma-kun and his father Genma started living with them the food budget more than doubled, and repairs to the house averaged 20,000 yen a week most of the time even with doing most of the work themselves."

"Why would you need that much for repairs?" Minako asks Nabiki. "It seems like a lot just for building materials."

"Damage from the many fights that Ranma is in." Nabiki replies. "His fault or not they are still due to his presence. Holes from people being thrown or smashed through the walls, windows, floor, ceiling, roof, even the stone wall around the property or some people just making a hole in a wall when a door was inconvenient."

"And they don't end up in the hospital when this happens?" Minako asks in shock.

"Of course not! None of these people can be considered normal, Ranma's rivals and his first nine fiancees have spent most of their childhoods doing harsh martial arts training." Nabiki tells her. "None of them have been trained even half as harshly as Ranma-kun himself of course. My little sister Akane is the least capable in speed, skill, and maybe toughness, but she has incredible brute strength when she is enraged and can beat up two dozen hormonal boys in under a minute."

"Wait, back up a minute! You said _**NINE**_ _fiancees_?!" Rei yells when it sinks in.

"No, I said the first _nine_ fiancees. Ranma has gotten rid of one of them in a challenge race, and four more are Amazons with lesser claims on him, and Akane has lost her claim because of her temper." Nabiki explains to Rei. "So of those nine you should only have to worry about three of them. That'll be 1,000 yen, and for an additional 1,000 yen each I can tell you about those three."

"Grrrr" Rei growled as she went to her headboard for her purse.

"Just give her 1,000 Rei. I can tell you about the other fiancees if you want." Ami says. "But I don't see why your so interested in Ranma-kun's fiancees."

"Of course I'm interested in my fiancé's other fiancees!" Rei tells Ami in a harsh tone, still digging in her purse for some money. "He has already mentioned that the competition is really fierce at times and I want to be prepared."

Ami's face goes pale and she stutters out "Y-y-your e-e-en-gaged to Ranma-kun?" While pointing a shaking finger at Rei as Nabiki loses her poker face and falls to the floor howling in laughter.

"Yeah, I found out last night." Rei say turning around. When she gets a look at Ami she asks, "Ami! You look like someone just walked over your grave or stole your homework or something. What's wrong?"

"Uh. Uhm. . . . How did you get en-engaged to Ranma-kun?" Ami asks Rei still in shock.

"Well, Ranma was the boy who I found in the Neko-Ken nine years ago, and we got close during the month he spent here before his father was well enough to travel again." Rei tells her. "Before they left my father and grandfather talked with Ranma's father and they ended up betrothing me to Ranma. I heard that Genma ended up with 500,000 yen as well as several rare scrolls of ki techniques. They never came back, and Gramps didn't tell me about it until after we brought _Neko-Ranma-chan_ home last night."

"Oh. I see." Ami says pulling herself together. Then she kicks Nabiki yelling "This isn't funny!"

"Yes it is!" Nabiki yells from the floor, still busting a gut laughing at her cousin. "Let's see you explain this one my dear genius cousin."

Rei is watching Ami suspiciously while Minako goes over to comfort her friend. "Ami? What's wrong Ami?" Minako asks putting her arm around Ami. "What does she think is so funny?"

"Uh . . . well you see, after you dropped me off. Mom had gotten off her shift at the hospital, and we went to the Tendo-ke over in Nerima to see my cousins after that horrible wedding fiasco, to offer our support." Ami explains in a low voice. "Ranma-kun's mother had already broken his engagement to my cousin Akane, and her sisters refused the engagement on the grounds that it would destroy the Wa of the house and tear the family apart."

"That sounds about right from what I've heard of your cousin Akane." Rei says. "Her anger and jealousy would fester with one of her own sisters being engaged to her x-fiancé."

"True. But Mom is Tendo Soun's younger sister, and after her divorce we went back on the Tendo clan register even though we didn't change our names." Ami explains. "That means that Uncle Soun is our clan head and transferred the engagement to me. By this time next week I'll be Tendo Ami, and I'm the newest fiancee of Saotome Ranma." she says bowing to Rei while Minako is stuck with her jaw hanging loose and Nabiki starts another laughing fit from her spot on the floor.

* * *

A little ways down the street from the stairs leading up to the Hikawa Shrine is a bus stop. At this bus stop a girl wearing an okonomiyaki chef outfit including a slung Uber-Spatula was helping a boy wearing an elegant kimono with a heavy backpack step from the bus.

"See Konatsu, we made it in plenty of time." Ukyo says after they get clear of the crowd.

"I hate riding busses Ukyo-sama." Konatsu complains, "I always have a bunch of perverts flirting with me, and they won't even stop when I tell them I not gay."

"Uh ... Konatsu, Sugar I think those guys think that you're a girl." Ukyo explains to him. "It probably has something to do with how you dress and your very tasteful makeup."

"Oh. So when I say that I'm not gay, they think I'm saying that I'm not a lesbian since they think I'm a girl." Konatsu says realizing the problem. "So I should tell them that I'm a guy then, right Ukyo-sama?"

"Well, that might not be the best thing to do either." Ukyo replies thinking about the strange problem. "Maybe you should tell them that you only like girls, meaning that you're a straight guy, but leaving them with the impression that you're a lesbian without calling attention to the fact that you're really a good cross-dresser."

"Hmm, I can see your point Ukyo-sama." Konatsu replies. "That should provide the best results while avoiding stirring up more problems without actually lying to anyone. But what should I do about the ones that feel me up?"

"Oh, those guys." Ukyo says. "I'd say a little discrete violence is called for, step on their toes, kick their shins, if they are standing close you can knee their balls, etc. but if they cause a scene go ahead and give them a stinging face-slap."

Just before they start up the steps they hear a familiar and ominous sound from behind them.

#Ring# #ring#

They both turn around and wait for the blue-haired Amazon wearing a pink form-fitting pantsuit to bring her bike to a stop next to them. On the back of Shampoo's bike a couple of ramen delivery boxes are strapped down with Cologne riding on top of them.

"Nihao. What Spat/" #whap# "Aiyah, what Ukyo. . .-san doing here?" Shampoo says, getting bonked by Cologne for being rude.

"Probably the same as you Sugar. Bringing lunch to Ranchan and the others here at the shrine." Ukyo says. "Why is Cologne making you be polite to me?"

"Is simple." Shampoo says getting off her bike and putting down the kick stand. "You come with me a minute and Shampoo tell you."

"Ok, sugar." Ukyo say walking with Shampoo a little ways down the sidewalk. "So what's going on?"

"Shampoo find out about Violent Pervert Girl no longer Airen's fiancee, also find out about Airen's family." Shampoo says while bouncing up and down in joy. "All rules change. We no need too fight over Airen. Shampoo too too happy. Ukyo-san hold still for second is Ok?"

"Alright." Ukyo says, then Shampoo puts her arms around her neck and leans into her. Ukyo says "_**Nan**_/" #Mmmpff# as Shampoo kisses her on the lips. Ukyo's eyes go wide and she stiffens in shock as Shampoo keeps their lips together.

Shampoo performs an Amazon Glomp on Ukyo entrapping her arms at her sides while Shampoo gets to snuggle against her while she says. "Shampoo too happy to have Ukyo-_chan_ as sister-wife. We work together now to get Airen to join us, yes?"

Ukyo at this point isn't up to using multi-syllable words yet, so she says "Uh . . . yes? . . . Wha? Hunh." still in shock from the kiss and Shampoo rubbing up and down against her breasts is making her feel all hot and bothered and confused at the same time, her face blushing. 'Uhm ... this means I'm married to Shampoo who is Ranchan's Amazon wife.' Ukyo thinks to herself. 'So this means I'm also married to Ranchan by Amazon Law at least right? I would think so. So now we just need to drag Ranchan to bed or something I guess. But what about the other fiancees? Are we going to marry them too? How many wives are we going to have in this marriage?'

But then her thoughts return to reality and she realizes that Shampoo had just given her a passionate kiss in public and was even now draped all over her nuzzling her face like a cat. This causes Ukyo's face to blush a dark red as she gets deeply embarrassed by this public display of affection so she begins to struggle against the Glomp.

When Shampoo feels Ukyo struggle she releases the Glomp and steps back just in time to see Ukyo unlimber her Mega-Spatula and take a mighty swing, throwing Shampoo straight back up against the hills concrete retaining wall.

Shampoo is laying upright against the retaining wall trying to regain her breath after that hit as Ukyo slings her massive spatula and walks up to her and delivers a slap that rings her ears and causes her cheek to burn with a red hand-print. "_Don't Ever Kiss Me in PUBLIC!_" Ukyo yells at her. "Do you know how embarrassing that is for a girl?!"

When Ukyo sees that Shampoo is still hyperventilating and holding her cheek after a few seconds she goes over and pulls her from the wall and supports her with an arm around her shoulders. "Come on Sugar, lets go see Ranchan." she says leading Shampoo back to her bike where Cologne and Konatsu are waiting, staring at the two of them.

"See Konatsu-honey, _that's_ how you slap someone that embarrasses you." Ukyo says when she reaches them. "Sorry about that Shampoo-honey, but you shouldn't do that in public with another girl."

"Is OK, Shampoo remember not to embarrass Ucchan from now on." she replies. "Aiyah! Is good thing you is wife or Hiba-chan make me give _Kiss of Death_."

"Alright you two, lets go up there and see Muko-dono and his family." Cologne tells them as she starts pogoing up the steps on her staff. So Shampoo shoulders her bike and climbs up the stairs with Ukyo and Konatsu.

* * *

Sitting around the table the priest Hino Akura sat talking with the visiting priest from the Masaki Shrine and his companions about the dreaded Neko-Ken technique that they had just witnessed in action.

"Well, as you can see the Neko personality is quite friendly to most people, and places value on human life." Akura says. "But will not hesitate in killing a vicious beast or monster."

"Yet at the wedding the Neko-Ken was angered enough to attack several people." Katsuhito says. "He injured the Hibiki boy severely and was distracted from attacking the girls by Happosai, and chased the old hentai for several miles before losing track of him when he was caught in the cloud of a pepper grenade."

"But from what I saw of the wedding video, Neko-Ranma-chan sought out Tendo Akane and wanted petted at first." Washu replies. "It wasn't until after she was assaulted in the Neko-Ken that she became angered enough to attack, even then the attacks were not with lethal intent. But against the monster at the park and then the vicious dog the Neko-Ken was used with lethal force from the outset of the fight. It may be important to understand why."

"Well, when we were playing with Neko-Ranma-chan, she knew that we were playing." Ryoko tells them. "It may be that the Neko-Ken or Ranma can read the intentions of an opponent and used lethal force against only those with killing intent."

"That is very likely. With Ranma-dono's blood-line and extensive martial training he has likely developed his higher senses to a great extent." Ayeka replies. "The Neko-Ken would use the higher senses with it's cat-like instincts to judge intentions and such."

"Hmm yes, that might explain why Ranma's Neko-Ken behaves so differently from the other Neko-Ken victims I've heard of and seen in the past." Katsuhito says. "Most Neko-Ken victims would usually trust no one near them, and would viciously attack those that came near. But if Ranma is using his aura reading abilities subconsciously in the Neko-Ken then he would _know_ who to trust and when to kill."

"Ranma's ability to sense the emotions of ki was apparent even when he was a young boy." Akura says. "Rei would have to pull the tails of the cats we used in Ranma's Neko-Tolerance training for the cats to really scare Ranma enough to trigger the technique. A calm cat would only make Ranma uncomfortable and scared, but when the cat became upset enough to fight, then the Neko-Ken could be triggered. We then worked on building up his tolerance for the angry ki of cats until not even two large angry tomcats could trigger the Neko-Ken. At that point we felt it was safe for Ranma to leave here."

"Excellent! This explains so much." Washu exclaims. "When the Tendos found out about his fear they hung a dozen house-cats on Ranma and just reduced him to a frozen state. It took an upset tiger to trigger the Neko-Ken in the under-stage area of the Furinken gym. Then twice it was Shampoo in cat-form that scared Ranma into the Neko-Ken. The first time she was probably upset with Akane's manhandling her, this last time I'm sure that she was quite ready to attack Akane. The only other time was when the BakeNeko Mao-Mo-Lin was licking Ranma-chan's face, while this didn't involve any angry ki from a cat, it was probably the only time that Ranma was ever angry enough to fight a cat."

"Washu-chan, how did you learn so much about Ranma-dono's Neko-Ken?" Ayeka asks. "We only arrived last night."

"Simple, I bought the information from the best local source for a reasonable price." Washu explains.

"She traded Nabiki-san a high-tech CD/radio RAM player with 600 Terrabytes of memory for the chance to scan all of Nabiki's notes on Ranma." Ryouko tells them.

"Ah ha, Nabiki-san got a great deal." Ayeka says. "That RAM player should be able to hold every bit of recorded music on this planet in it's memory."

"But Ayeka-chan, I also got to scan all of Nabiki's pictures of both Ranma's boy and girl forms. Those pictures are so worth it." Washu replies. "But back to the subject of the Neko-Ken, with further examination of the videos Neko-Ranma-chan can vary length of her claws at will out to a full meter in length and is capable of blunting her claws as well. She did use her claws on the dog, we just thought that was beyond her reach. In her sparring with Katsuhito and Ryouko I have some good shots of the maximum extension and her blunting ability."

"Yes, I for one am glad that she can blunt her claws." Katsuhito says. "There were several times I couldn't parry all of her claws, or that she locked up my bokken with one hand and swatted me with the other, or even her feet. But I don't think she can extend her foot claws beyond about 20 cm."

"Ah! The claws on her feet!" Washu exclaims. "That explains the close spacing of these eviscerating wounds on the monster in the park." She says calling up a picture of the belly of the monster showing 2 sets of 5 closely spaced deep cuts into the belly. "I thought it was odd that they weren't splayed out further, but Ranma-_chan_ has fairly dainty feet."

"Oh, that would explain the deep wounds on the shoulders." Ryoko says. "She jumped onto the beast then griped with her hands and kicked down once she got her feet planted in it's stomach. Neko-Ranma-chan probably took all the fight out of the monster with that one attack."

"I don't think so, Ryoko. The fight continued for at least a minute." Katsuhito replies. "You would think that it would collapse immediately and bleed out from those injuries."

"The other monsters of this type have all taken a large amount of damage to kill." Akura explains. "The police have tried to kill two of them so far. Even a head shot with a rifle wasn't sufficient to kill them, permanently. The Sailor Senshi that operate here in Juuban usually incapacitate the monster with ranged lightning and fire attacks and then remove it's head."

#Whap# #whap# They hear from the direction of the front door.

"Ah, that should be lunch being delivered." Akura says getting up to answer the door.

"Oh? What did you order?" Katsuhito asks.

"Nabiki-chan said that she ordered enough okonomiyaki, ramen and pork buns for everyone." He answers.

"No. She wouldn't." Ayeka says in a whisper.

"_Right_. Knowing Nabiki, that's exactly what she did." Ryoko tells her rival.

* * *

The old priest of the shrine answered the door to see a shrunken ancient creature balanced on a staff on his porch. "AHH! A day-walking Gaki!" Akura exclaims. "You must be powerful indeed to have made it past the shrine wards. What must we do too appease you?"

"Oh ho ho ho ho, you must place your Miko under my training to prove her worthiness." Cologne says in a evil hag tone of voice.

Akura's face goes white upon hearing this demand, but stands firm and gathers his resolve before saying, "I can not do that without her permission, as well as needing several binding oaths and assurances of her good treatment and release from your service. She is my own beloved granddaughter, and she would beat me severely for any rash agreement."

"Good, good. It sounds as if she has potential then." Cologne replies. "She also has a caring grandfather to look after her. So unlike poor Muko-dono who was raised by a stupid, cruel and uncaring taskmaster."

Shampoo hurries up to the porch and scolds her great-grandmother. "Hiba-chan, quit scaring customer! Is why we ask you no make deliveries." She says in her cute sing-song voice. "What you say to scare priest so much?"

"I merely asked to train his granddaughter to judge her worthiness." Cologne replies.

"Is good idea! Shampoo no want useless wife." Shampoo says to the priest. "It give Shampoo chance to know potential wife."

"Hey Obasan, can I get in on this training?" Ukyo asks as she makes it up the last few steps. "I need to meet the new girls as well."

"Wait a minute!" the priest yells. "Why would my granddaughter marry even a beautiful girl like you when she already has a fine fiancé? And I don't see where this would concern you young man." he says to Ukyo.

"Humph. Miko would marry Shampoo because Miko's fiancé is Shampoo's Airen." Shampoo answers him in a slightly put-off tone, as she steps behind Ukyo. "And what young man are you talking about _Old Man_?" Shampoo says as she rips open Ukyo's tunic from behind showing off a pair of C-cups in a lacy pink bra. "Aiyah! When Ukyo-chan stop wearing wraps?"

Ukyo shakes Shampoo loose and turns away from everyone to close her tunic and replies, "Last spring, before we went to Tougenkyo. It got so that it hurt to bind them enough to pass as a boy, so I stopped." After fixing her top Ukyo turns back to the priest and says, "I'm Ranchan's Kawaii Fiancee, Kuonji Ukyo!"

The old man was still using a hankie to staunch his nasal hemorrhage when he heard that causing his eyes to bug out and sent him into a coughing fit as he realizes that these two gorgeous girls were Ranma's fiancees, they were both expert martial artists, they were here to see his granddaughter, and there was no way she could handle one of them in a fight, let alone both of them since she only held a Brown Belt in Jujutsu.

"Ano, why are you girls here? You're not going to cause trouble are you?" he asks while wiping the blood from his upper lip.

"Shampoo no cause trouble. Just inviting self over for lunch." Shampoo answers in her sing-song voice.

"That's right Sugar, just show me where to set up the grill and I'll start whipping out the best okonomiyaki you've ever had." Ukyo says. "We're here to deliver your lunch, ramen, pork buns, and all you can eat okonomiyaki."


	14. Meeting Two More Fiancees

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, but I'm not trying to make any money off this so I guess it's OK then.

This is a Ranma continuation and multi-cross-over with Sailor Moon, Tenchi Muyo!, Mermaid Saga, Ah Megami-sama and Mamono Hunter Yohko.

This is my first time writing a fan fiction, so please review and tell me what you think.

Ranma Crossing Over to the Wild Side

By Paul Bennett a.k.a. Shadowbakasama

Chapter 13: Meeting Two More Fiancees

* * *

Ranma had just finished changing into a clean set of his usual Chinese outfit after washing up and thought about what his Mom had said. 'I didn't know I had a Grandfather, and who is this Ryoko that I roughed up?' Then a shiver went up his back when he remembered what his mother had said after that _"at least four of the girls here aren't your fiancee"_ making him wonder how many girls are out there waiting for him, and how many of them he is engaged to. 'At least four less than the total number of girls. Why do I get a bad feeling about this?'

After a quick check in the mirror Ranma heads out to meet his mysterious Grandfather and whoever else was waiting for him out there.

And meets Rei waiting for him in the hall with an angry look on her face. 'Uh oh, what'd I do now?' Ranma wonders as Rei grabs his arm and drags him into her bedroom and puts him against a wall facing three more girls.

"Uh hey Nabiki, Ami-san, uh Minako-san." Ranma says to the girls. "I'm in trouble here aren't I?"

"Yeah Saotome, I think Rei is wondering about you being engaged to her friend." Nabiki informs him.

Ranma gets a stunned look on his face and turns to Rei to explain. "Rei-chan, I had no idea I was engaged to Minako-san here. You've got to believe me, this is the first I've heard about it." Ranma says stunning all the girls and causing Nabiki to start another laughing fit. Ranma not noticing this keeps going. "It must have happened when we were both in England, I always wondered how Oyaji got us back to Japan by airplane since we didn't have enough money or passports. I guess his friend Aino Daishi came though for him, but I never met his daughter while I was over there, and they didn't tell me about the engagement. Please you've got to believe me Rei-chan, I didn't know!"

Minako was stunned with the others hearing Ranma guess wrong about which girl was his fiancee, but hearing Ranma mention her father's name she had the sinking feeling that he wasn't wrong and her knees lost their strength and she was suddenly on her ass on the floor staring at Ranma in shock with her mouth spouting useless denials. "No! It can't be. Daddy wouldn't do this to me. Not with **_HIM._** I'm so going to kill him when I get home. Daddy and his damn surprises and secrets. Yeah, sure he's an athletic hunk to say the least, and maybe his mother's side of the family are a proper samurai family, but his dad is gutter slime."

Rei and Ami were struck dumb by this development, it sounded like Ranma was right in his wrong guess and Minako was pretty much confirming it with her babbling.

Nabiki recovers enough from her laughing fit to say #cough# #cough# "Saotome, I think Hino-san was talking about Cousin Ami here."

"But I didn't know Ami-chan was her friend Nabiki." Ranma says in his defense. "I figured that she came here with you, but Minako-san was over here last night with a few other girls. ... Wait a minute, when did I get engaged to your cousin, Nabiki?"

"That would be last night when she and Auntie Noriko showed up after your mother tossed dear Akane-chan's engagement out for unjustly attacking and insulting you at the wedding." Nabiki replies seriously. "Kasumi and I both passed on the opportunity because dear Imouto-chan would be insanely jealous and we would never have any peace in the house. Not that I wasn't tempted Ranma-kun, but it would have never worked out."

"Yeah, I guess your right about that." Ranma says to Nabiki, then turning to Minako he says "Uhm, sorry about that misunderstanding Minako-san. It was an honest mistake/"

"Nope, no mistake." Nabiki says interrupting him. "You guessed right, Saotome-ojisan did engage you to her."

Ranma turns to Nabiki with a stunned look of betrayal on his face, then seeing her nod with a serious look on her face he turns to the wall and starts banging his head into it muttering. #Thump# "I can't believe this." #Thump# "It's hopeless." #Thump# "How many more fiancees are out there?" #Thump#

"At least three more Saotome." Nabiki says trying to be sarcastically encouraging, but stunning the three listening fiancees.

"**_Nani?!"_** They yell at her while Ranma just slumps hopelessly against the wall.

"That's right girls, at least three more fiancees that Ranma-kun here doesn't know about." Nabiki tells them. "You better get used to sharing. We're going to try and cut the final number of wives down, but you better be prepared to share with at least two other girls."

"What are you talking about, Nabiki?" Ranma asks turning away from the wall. "How can I marry more than one girl?"

"Heh Heh Heh, Saotome, a great Amazon warrior like you can have as many wives as he wants." Nabiki replies in an innocent tone. "Didn't you know that?"

"Nabiki, I'm not an Ama/"

"Yes! You are Saotome." Nabiki says interrupting him. "You have been ever since Shampoo married you a year and a half ago. Then you challenged Shampoo for her hand in marriage 5 months ago as well."

"That doesn't count Nabiki!" Ranma growls at her. "That's just their silly backwards Amazon laws."

"Wrong. Amazon law is recognized by the People's Republic of China, and Chinese law is recognized by the rest of the world." Nabiki explains to him in a cold tone of voice. "You never realized the pull the Amazons have. When Shampoo came here to kill you, she had diplomatic immunity, and couldn't have been arrested for your murder. When Cologne showed up she filed your marriage to Shampoo with the courts and also brought your Chinese citizenship papers and your Chinese diplomatic immunity as well as her own. Even Mousse has diplomatic immunity, why do you think I didn't have the moron arrested for kidnaping after he tried to curse Akane."

"**_You're already married?!"_** Rei yells at Ranma, then turns to Nabiki. "If he's already married why did you keep him around to marry your sister for so long?!"

"He never consummated the marriage. I could have had it annulled easily." Nabiki explains. "Also, by those strange Amazon laws, Ranma outranks his wife Shampoo, since he, or more to the point, _she_ is the better Amazon warrior, so even though Shampoo is the _First Wife_, she doesn't have veto power about other wives, only Ranma and _Ranko_ do."

"Heh heh heh heh ha ha ha Bwa HAHAHA!!" #cough# #cough# "Sorry about that, got carried away." Ranma says after laughing maniacally. "So you're saying I'm an Amazon warrior, and all I've got to do to get married is give some girl the Amazon lip-lock?" He asks Nabiki.

"Uh, yeah basically." Nabiki says. "But you can't just kiss anyone, fiancees and outsider girls who beat you in combat probably, and of course Amazon girls that you challenge for marriage like you did with Shampoo that one time. You might want to check with Shampoo or Cologne first though."

"Oh, I'm sure that this will be OK." Ranma says with an evil glint in his eyes as he turns towards Rei. "You don't want to wait that whole year now do you Rei-chan?"

Rei's eyes widen as Ranma stalks slowly towards her. "Uh, well ... not really I guess." Rei stammers as she backs up towards her bed until her legs hit the mattress.

Ranma keeps coming until he is standing almost toe to toe with Rei then reaches out to hold her head while leaning in to kiss her. When Rei feels his hands on her cheeks and his breath on her lips she closes her eyes and grabs his shoulders as they begin to kiss. Ranma hands go to the back of her head and the small of her back as the kiss deepens while Rei leans into his chest and they turn sideways to the bed to avoid falling onto the bed together. They stay locked together until Rei has to gasp for breath and moves her head to Ranma's shoulder while Ranma says into her ear "Wo ai ne, wo da Airen."

While Ranma was stalking Rei, Ami and Minako were watching and Nabiki was pulling out her best camera and taking pictures mouthing "Wedding pictures." to them when they notice what she is doing with her silent, flashless camera.

Ranma then whispers into Rei's ear "What about your friends?" while still holding her to his chest.

"Both, if it's OK with them." she whispers back. "We're _very_ close friends."

"Alright Rei-chan." Ranma says as they break apart from each other and gaze into each others eyes. Then Ranma turns towards Ami with that same evil gleam in his eyes and asks "Is my smart fiancee ready today? Or do you want to wait awhile until you're sure?"

Ami is still staring at the couple, but shakes her head to clear out the ecchi fantasies and consider his question. Considering what she found out last night she knew she would be sharing Ranma, now she knew that she would be sharing Ranma with her friends, but she wasn't expecting it to happen this soon, but that didn't change the fact that she had agreed to this when she took the engagement or the fact that she knew Ranma, trusted Ranma, and _wanted _Ranma. So she closes her eyes, swallows the huge lump in her throat, looks at Ranma and summons up her voice and says "Today is fine Ranma-kun. I was sure when I accepted the engagement last night."

Ami backs up to the wall for support as Ranma comes stalking across the room to her, she reaches for his shoulders as he cups her cheek and leans down towards her, she closes her eyes and opens her lips when she feels his breath, and she tries to climb into him as they kiss until she has to breathe. She clings to him while hyperventilating with her head on his chest while he says those words in her ear, until she can stand on her own again and she tells him "I'll want a ring sometime fairly soon Ranma my love."

"A ring. Right, do you think your Mom will want a Shinto or Western wedding?" Ranma says releasing her to lean on the wall.

"Hmm, probably Western, might depend on what a full Amazon ceremony is like." Ami replies after giving it some thought. "I'll let you know later. Now you've got one more to go stud."

"Heh heh heh. Right." Ranma says as he stands up straight and turns towards Minako, still sitting on the floor.

Minako is staring up at him as he stalks towards her with that caring, wonderful, evil look in his eyes and realizes that her time had come. She had to make a decision quickly, even if was just to have more time to make a decision. Her mind was awhirl, he is so incredibly handsome, so strong, but not too muscular, so graceful and skilled a warrior. He seemed so caring now, but he had been so cruel and insensitive before, but that was because of his awful father and his poor upbringing and the fact that they ended up fighting, her fighting for love and justice and him fighting for family and necessity. It was so hard to hold a grudge now that she knew some of what had happened to him and she realized that what she knew was probably just the worst of what he had been through. Her friends knew him better than her and loved him, trusted him, and she trusted her friends. So what if he used to be a complete bastard, he wasn't one now. So what if he changed into a gorgeous red-headed girl, he was also the ultimate hunk. So what if he turned into a feline killing machine, he was just a giant playful kitty to her. He used to insult her looks, but he was lying, just teasing her, that look in his eyes tells her that she is beautiful to him. Her father engaged her to **_HIM_**, she would have to thank him after she kicked his ass. He was holding his hand out for her, she takes his hand and he pulls her to her feet. She reaches out to his face as she goes up onto her toes to match his height, he holds her waist as she kisses him deeply, her eyes close, her mouth works against his and their tongues meet as her arms go around his shoulders and she presses her body into his firm chest. Her heart races as her hands go exploring his strong back. When she breaks the kiss to gasp for air he tells her that he loves her and the she is his beloved wife. She starts to cry tears of joy as she says "Wo ai ne, wo da Airen."

Nabiki had just finished taking wedding pictures, she was done with her 2nd camera and was feeling both hot and incredibly jealous of these young girls. Realizing what she was feeling Nabiki feels bad about all her lost chances with Ranma and squashes her feelings down and brings up her Ice Queen mask. #clap-clap-clap# "All right Saotome!" Nabiki calls out sarcastically. "Ever think how your going to support five wives and where you're going to live?"

Ranma and his three new wives turn to look at Nabiki with looks of dread as she had just hit them with a huge reality check. Rei was the first to find her voice and angrily asks "**_Five Wives!? _**Who are the other two!?"

"Uh yeah, that would be Shampoo and Ucchan." Ranma says sheepishly.

"And speaking of Shampoo and Ukyo." Nabiki says sweetly. "They're probably outside right now setting up lunch for us."

Ranma glares at Nabiki and says "You're pure evil Nabiki."

"I know. Isn't it great." Nabiki returns sweetly.

* * *


	15. Lunch part 1: All You can Eat

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, but I'm not trying to make any money off this so I guess it's OK then.

This is a Ranma continuation and multi-cross-over with Sailor Moon, Tenchi Muyo!, Mermaid Saga, Ah Megami-sama and Mamono Hunter Yohko.

This is my first time writing a fan fiction, so please review and tell me what you think.

Ranma Crossing Over to the Wild Side

By Paul Bennett a.k.a. Shadowbakasama

Chapter 14a: Lunch: All you can eat Ramen and Okonomiyaki

* * *

The old priest was showing the three lovely young ladies where to set out the food and set up the griddle on the back porch and trying to work up the nerve to ask them to be shrine maidens. But frankly the Amazon and the chef intimidated him. He wasn't sure what to make of the pretty waitress in the beautiful kimono, if he wasn't watching her she just seemed to disappear occasionally then reappear nearby. The ancient creature on a stick really scared him. Now he knew why Ranma had asked if Yosho was shrunken and wrinkled.

Once the Chinese food was set out and the grill was lit Akura steps inside and tells his guests that lunch is ready on the back porch and asks, "Where is Ranma and the other girls?"

"I sent Ranma to get washed up about 15 minutes ago. He should have come out by now." Nodoka tells him. "I think Nabiki-chan is gossiping with Rei-chan and her friends back in her bedroom. You don't suppose that Ranma is doing something manly with the four girls do you?"

Akura gets red in the face imagining four girls and Ranma, then remembers that one of them is his granddaughter. His face is now going past red into purple and he runs past Nodoka and Katsuhito heading for Rei's bedroom, imagining the worst. (Which is a pretty interesting picture of group flexibility that would fit well in the Kama Sutra, the old priest reputation as a hentai is deserved it seems.)

* * *

Rei clutched Ranma's right arm to her chest and looked towards Nabiki and her camera waiting for the flash while Minako clutched Ranma's left arm and Ami leaned backwards into his chest posing for the group picture when Rei's grandfather burst into the bedroom with a thunderous look on his purple face just in time for the flash.

"What are you kids doing in here?!" Akura yells as he enters the room.

"**_GRAMPS!_**" Rei growls "You ruined the shot!

Seeing that all the girls were wearing clothes, and looking at him with vengeful eyes, he decides to back off. "Heh heh, sorry. Just my overactive imagination." He apologizes backing up to the door. "Uhm, lunch is here. Bye." And he's off like a shot.

"Well, that ruined the mood." Nabiki says putting away her camera. "Lets go have lunch and let you girls meet Shampoo and Ukyo."

"Oh joy! Did you order explosive food this time Nabiki?" Ranma snidely remarks.

"Ha ha." Nabiki fake laughs. "But seriously, I expect that Shampoo has already told Ukyo that they get to share you." 'Besides, who knew they could bake explosives into food.' Nabiki thinks to herself. 'No one thought of searching _inside_ the _food_ for weapons.'

"And how would she know that I would suddenly accept multiple wives?" Ranma asks Nabiki suspiciously.

Nabiki just hold out her hand and asks for "500 yen."

Ranma glares at the mercenary and tells her "Just take it out of my share." as he crosses his arms across his chest.

"Oh right." Nabiki says pulling her hand back as she realizes that she owes Ranma money for a change. "Well, Shampoo was listening to us last night when we were discussing your fiancees with your family. Apparently your mother's clan is polygamous."

"Poly-wha?"

"Polygamous means that you can have more than a single wife, Ranma-kun." Ami explains.

"Exactly. Don't worry too much Saotome. We came up with a plan to cut down the number of wives you have to have to keep your honor intact." Nabiki adds. "The easy ones to get rid of are your Amazon wives Ling-Ling, Lung-Lung, Lotion, and Perfume, unless you've already consummated your marriage with any of them."

"Consume ate?"

"Ranma, have you slept with any of those Amazons!?" Rei asks interrupting him.

"Hell no! The only Amazon I've slept with is Shampoo." Ranma yells in his defense.

"You've slept with Shampoo!!" Ranma's three wives yell at him.

"Hey hey! She keeps sneaking into bed with me while I'm asleep." Ranma answers while backing away from the angry girls.

"Do you sleep in the nude?" Rei asks.

"Not with Nabiki around with a camera and cold water." Ranma says glancing at Nabiki who was just changing out the film in her two cameras.

"So then you're still a virgin?" Minako asks.

"Yeah, but just barely." Ranma replies. "One time Shampoo cornered me in the furo as a cat, then she jumped in and changed into a girl right on top of me. I figure if Akane had been a few seconds slower busting in on us ... uh, well ... you get the idea."

"Don't worry, that won't be a problem much longer Ranma-kun." Ami drawls in a husky voice, drawing shocked stares from her co-wives Rei and Minako.

"That's right!" Minako exclaims realizing that she could get into the action if she acts quickly. "A stud like you shouldn't have a cherry like that, and we can help you bust that nut!"

Rei face palmed and Ami turned beet red as their mutual friend mangled a _really bad _pick-up line, while Nabiki was thinking about keeping a micro-tape recorder on when around Minako to catch these ... uh ... vocalized brain farts for posterity or blackmail.

Ranma broke up this tense scene by reminding them of lunch being ready with a deep throated growl emitted from his stomach.

* * *

Out on the porch as the others were helping themselves to the Chinese food and placing orders for their okonomiyaki, Ayeka was looking over Shampoo and thinking of how her hair reminded her of her mother's and sister's hair, and that she hadn't seen that shade of blue hair on any earth humans before.

Shampoo seeing her interest asks, "You like Shampoo's hair, yes?"

"Uhn, yes. I haven't seen any other people around her with that color of hair." Ayeka replies.

"Hmm, it make sense, Amazon's not have this color or your color until the daughters and sons of Blossom." Shampoo tells her. "Shampoo's cousin Ling Ling have same color as your hair and can also trace lineage back to Blossom. We get five new colors from Blossom, blue, light blue, purple, green, and pink hair only in those descended from Blossom, others have to make due with the usual black, brown, red, blue-black and blonde."

"And how does this make sense?" Ayeka asks. "I don't see any connection."

"Is simple Princess, the daughters and sons of Blossom were your nieces and nephews." Shampoo informs her, bowing to her great to the twentieth power aunt.

Ayeka was stunned by this news, but upon thinking of it realized that her brother Yosho had been on this planet for 700 years and could have had many human wives in that time. But how did Shampoo know about her?

#Snap# went her fingers. "You're the one that turns into a cat!" Ayeka exclaims. "You were spying on us last night."

"Princess is very smart, also very nice. Shampoo thanks you for the Sukiyaki beef last night, was very tasty."

"Ahhh, don't mention it." Ayeka replies embarrassed that she had been petting and feeding a girl rather than a cat last night. 'I guess it would be odd for the Tendos to have a cat with an Ailurophobic in the house.' She thought to herself as she took a bowl of ramen for herself.

"Regarding spies, Shampoo ask about three girls in woods watching us?"

"Friends of the Rei-san, the shrine maiden here. We've been ignoring them all morning." Ayeka replies without glancing at the three teenage girls in the bushes. "Even had to draw Neko-chan away from them a few times."

* * *

Lying down behind some bushes, three teenage girls watched the happenings at the Hikawa Shrine.

"Wow, look at all that great looking food." The odangoed blonde whines hungrily.

"Quiet Usagi, you don't want them to hear us do you?" Hisses the girl with shoulder-length red hair.

"Naru's right Usagi, besides you just finished off the bento that I bought for us." Makoto whispers.

"But that fresh Okonomiyaki that the cute boy is making looks so good." Usagi replies.

Naru and Makoto both look at Usagi with that 'Are you stupid?' look.

"What?" Usagi demands in a whisper.

"That's Kuonji Ukyo, possibly the best Okonomiyaki chef in Tokyo, and one of Saotome Ranma's other fiancees." Makoto tells her.

At Usagi's incredulous look Naru whispers "Crossdresser." in Usagi's ear.

* * *

Katsuhito was looking over the toppings beside the grill trying to decide what to have on his okonomiyaki and asks, "How much for a shrimp okonomiyaki with the spicy sauce?"

"Family discount is always free honored Grandfather, requiring a common ancestor in three generations including in-laws." The chef replies with a smile as she starts another spot of batter on the grill.

The old man was shocked at getting a wonderful Kuonji-cooked okonomiyaki for free, in times long past he had paid almost ruinous prices for the delicacy he was getting for free today. "I once helped drive bandits away from a Kuonji yattai and only received a 30 discount for a week. I had to instruct the chef in new martial techniques to get the price down to something I could afford. Even then I ended up chopping wood for him to get a decent price."

Ukyo was shocked to hear this story, since she knew the story as well. "But Honored Grandfather, our prices have come down tremendously since that winter 200 years ago when my ancestor Kuonji Hiro stopped at the Masaki Shrine by the Demon Ryoko's Cave for a week. Why it's even said that he offered the demon a free okonomiyaki when and if she could come out of her cave and collect it."

Then the woman with stiff, spiky cyan hair spoke up. "I hope your going to honor his marker girl, cause I've been waiting to try one of those ever since Hiro set up his cart right outside of my cave. And this old man would tease me something terrible about how good Kuonji okonomiyaki is by eating it right there where I could see it."

"Of course I'll honor his marker, he was my great-great ... uh whatever grandfather. So Ryoko isn't it? What will you have?"

"Hmm, how about a large spicy beef, and a medium with pork and shrimp."

"Of course, that'll be 850 yen sugar." Ukyo replies with a smile.

"What!? But Hiro said/" Ryoko exclaims before being interrupted.

"He only promised _one_ free okonomiyaki to the demon of the cave. The second is full price."

"Fine, fine, give me a sec." The demon Ryoko says then turns to the young girl with spiny red hair behind her in line. "Uh Washu-chan, I'm a bit short, could you buy me an okonomiyaki?"

"Of course dear, just one condition." Washu replies smirking expectantly.

"But, but." Ryoko sputters as Washu waits, then she gives in and asks. "Please Mom?"

"Just put the second one on my bill." The red-head tells Ukyo.

"Wow! And you look so young!" Ukyo exclaims in shock.

"Why thank you." Washu says smiling cutely. "I take care of my appearance, unlike some who've just let themselves go for the last 700 years."

"I still look fine!" Ryoko yells at her mother. "And besides I was stuck in a cave!"

Ukyo places a finished okonomiyaki on a plate in front of Katsuhito and says, "Here you go Grandfather."

"Yeah, about that. When did one of mine marry a Kuonji?" He asks in curiosity.

"About half an hour ago, or in the next few minutes if he knows what's good for him. Depends on which one and which kiss you want to count." She replies with a smirk and a twinkle in her eye as she finishes topping two other okonomiyaki on her grill.

"Ah, the Amazon girl is making her move this soon." He remarks. "Smart girl, one of them got me about the same way." Seeing the chef giving him a questioning look he continues. "My third wife was an Amazon, the way she got me in the end was by seducing my second wife."

Ukyo gapes at him for a second in shock before shrugging. "Well at least we're not fighting over him anymore, I got the idea awhile ago that she wouldn't have taken losing well."

"Not unless they've changed their laws recently." Katsuhito replies somberly.

"Yeah, that's what I figured. Shampoo's already cursed, I don't want to know what's next." Ukyo answers. "Of course I couldn't afford to lose either."

"That bad?"

"Best outcome would be me living out my life as a man after having my revenge on Ranma and his dad for stealing my dowery and abandoning me by the side of the road when I was six." Ukyo tells him in a whisper.

The elder Masaki makes a sad face at hearing that. Ryoko and Washu both stare at her a little shocked until Ukyo breaks the moment by asking "OK, Washu-chan right? What'll you have on yours?"

* * *

Rei's Grandfather finally cornered the pretty okonomiyaki waitress as she took a break after finishing setting up the toppings. She had given him a real chase so far ... well not really, he just couldn't keep track of her very well. But now she was resting against a tree sipping from a can of juice.

"You're such a kawaii girl. Wanna work part-time as a shrine maiden?" The lecherous old priest says flirting shamelessly with the waitress.

"Hmm. It depends on if Ukyo-sama moves her okonomiyaki-ya to this area." _'She'_ replies demurely. "Where Ranma-sama decides to live next will be the deciding factor."

"Why is that?" Akura asks in curiosity.

"Ranma-sama's wives will both want to stay very close to him, and he has two new fiancees in this area." Konatsu answers.

The priest had to stop and think about what he had just heard. Ranma had _two_ wives when his marriage just yesterday was blown up and failed. Then there was the mention of _two_ new fiancees, while he only knew of one, his granddaughter Rei. Deciding he needed more information he asks, "I thought that Ranma's wedding yesterday was a complete bust. So how does he have _two_ wives?"

"Oh, that's because of Amazon marriage laws." Konatsu explains. "No ceremony or paperwork required apparently, just the 'Kiss of Marriage'. According to them Ranma has been married to Shampoo-san for over a year, and now, rather than keep trying to have Ranma-sama to herself, she has decided to marry Ukyo-sama as well. Why she gave Ukyo-sama the Kiss of Marriage just before we came up the steps."

"Uh, yeah. Well what about the two_ new_ fiancees then?" Rei's grandfather asks fishing for more information. "I know about my granddaughter Rei of course, but who is the _other_ new fiancee?"

"A cousin of the Tendo girls, Ami-san I think. She came here with Nabiki-san from what I heard." Konatsu responds uncertainly. "I've met her before, she's really smart and has short blue hair."

"I know her, she is a friend of Rei's." He says looking back to the house just in time to see Ranma come out with three girls in close proximity. "I just hope they can stay friends after this."

* * *


End file.
